A Lógica Do Coração
by Andy Cullen Halliwell
Summary: Alice é guiada pela razão e para conseguir acesso à sua herança precisa se casar.Jasper é o favorito,não o ideal:tenta recuperar o nome envolvido em um escândalo financeiro.Ele só acreditava em casamento por amor,mas seria conveniente unir as empresas?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

- Jasper Cullen é o último homem do mundo em quem eu confiaria.

- Porque diz isso?

Alice debruçou-se sobre a mesa a fim de alcançar a jarra de creme para o café. Na verdade, estava tentando ouvir a conversa na mesa vizinha e não queria perder uma só palavra dela. As duas mulheres eram jovens e atraentes, executivas tirando proveito do tempo quente e ensolarado para almoçar no restaurante ao ar livre que atendia a população elegante formada por empresários do centro de San Francisco.

Elas falavam sobre o homem a quem Alice pretendia fazer uma proposta.

- Ninguém conseguiu provar nada – disse a primeira, uma loira petulante de ar inteligente – mas todos sabem o que ele fez. Os fatos são indiscutíveis.

A segunda jovem, Lauren, assentiu.

- Uma dedução lógica apoiada por evidencias circunstanciais. Que... falta de sorte – morena, ela possuía lábios cheio, e uma voz que devia enlouquecer os homens. – Lamento ver um homem bom cair do pedestal. Hoje em dia a honra e uma qualidade rara.

- Duvido que alguém volte a confiar nele. Não na esfera comercial, apesar do nome Cullen. E nenhuma mulher normal confiaria nele como amante. Não depois do que ele fez com a ex-noiva.

- Por outro lado, tenho ouvido dizer que ele é muito atraente.

- Oh, sim irresistível. E é isso que o torna mais perigoso. As mulheres o adoram. Ou adoravam. Ele é inglês não? Sabe, o que dizem sobre o charme dos homens da Terra da Rainha.

Lauren deixou escapar um suspiro, e Alice virou o rosto para esconder um sorriso. A ironia era espantosa. Lá estava ela, lendo um dossiê sobre Jasper Cullen, ouvindo uma conversa entre duas desconhecidas e descobrindo mais a partir de alguns minutos de indiscrição do nas primeiras vinte paginas do relatório. Se houvesse conhecido Jessica antes daquele dia, teria economizado uma fortuna em honorários do detetive.

- Talvez sejam apenas rumores – comentou a morena.- Você mesma disse que ninguém conseguiu provar nada.

- Nem ele se defendeu. E Kate Denali, sua noiva , rompeu o relacionamento quando a historia tornou-se pública. Francamente, use o bom senso. Ela foi mais diretamente atingida. Deve saber a verdade sobre o incidente.

- E onde há fumaça...

- Nesse caso, deve haver um incêndio devastador! Se ele fosse inocente, não acha que teria recebido ao menos o apoio da noiva?

- Está deduzindo que ao deixá-la, Kate Denali confirmou a culpa do noivo?

- Ora, ele é culpado! Duvido que algum dia consiga reconquistar a velha reputação, apesar de todos os irmãos Cullen estarem reunidos em torno do caso. Terá oportunidade de observar melhor no evento de caridade dessa noite. Imaginando que Jasper tenha a ousadia de aparecer, as pessoas manterão uma distancia cautelosa. Ninguém vai querer o nome ligado ao dele. Quem correria o risco de ser apontado como amigo ou associado de um ladrão?

Lauren sorriu.

- Ou ser pega na cama com ele?

Jessica olhou em volta, e Alice fingiu estar lendo o relatório.

- Para dizer a verdade, a idéia é tentadora. Se não tivesse medo de perder meu emprego, talvez corresse o risco...

- Ele é tão atraente assim?

- Mais do que pode imaginar.

- Estou ficando curiosa.

- Sentira mais do que curiosidade se o visse – Jessica consultou o relógio. – Vamos está ficando tarde, e ainda tenho que consultar o relatório do caso Carter antes do final do dia. Vai à festa esta noite?

- Depois de tudo que acabou de dizer sobre Cullen? Eu não perderia por nada!

Alice esperou que as duas deixassem o restaurante para fechar a pasta com o relatório. A conversa havia sido o toque final no conjunto de informações recolhidas pelo detetive, e ela sorria satisfeita. Acabara de tomar uma decisão.

Jasper Cullen era perfeito. Tudo que esperava e muito mais. A princípio ficara preocupada com esse excesso, mas não importava. Encontraria um jeito de contornar o pequeno problema. Deixando algumas notas presas sob a xícara de café, saiu do restaurante e caminhou apressada rumo a um destino específico. Não adiaria a questão nem por um minuto. Era hora de falar diretamente com Jasper e oferecer uma modesta, porém irresistível proposta comercial.

Era hora de ser pega na cama com o homem.


	2. One More Thing

**Capitulo I - One More Thing (Mais Uma Coisa)**

* * *

- Tenho uma proposta comercial muito simples Sr. Cullen. – Alice Brandon acomodou-se na cadeira diante do alvo escolhido e ajustou os óculos de aros de metal antes de encará-lo. - Quero que se case comigo.

Se o assustara, ele não demonstrava o espanto por meio da expressão. Mantinha os olhos claros fixos nela como se fosse uma criatura jamais vista antes. Alice não se incomodava. Estava habituada a receber aquele tipo de olhar desde os dez anos de idade. Aos doze descobrira que os adultos se sentiam mais intimidados por ela do que ela por eles.

- Desde quando casamento se tornou uma proposta comercial? – ele perguntou.

O tom da pergunta era casual, quase como se ele tivesse apenas curioso. Poderia ter acreditado na falsa indiferença, não fosse pela rigidez espantosa que o dominara desde que ouvira a proposta.

- O casamento é sempre uma proposta comercial. Muitas pessoas usam uma cortina de emoções exageradas para encobrir esta qualidade, o que é uma tolice.

Cullen a surpreendeu com um sorriso rápido, e ela teve de fazer um grande esforço para disfarçar sua reação. Devia ter levado em conta as palavras que Jessica havia dito sobre o homem, em vez de descartá-las como simples exagero feminino, provocado por uma atração poderosa e, quase sempre impossível de realizar. Mas Jessica não exagerara. Aborrecida, compreendeu que toda a pesquisa sobre Jasper Cullen não servira para dar idéia de sua presença poderosa.

Dono de uma beleza espantosa, ele ainda conseguia reter um ar de inegável masculinidade. A boca carnuda contrastava com o queixo quadrado e autoritário, e os cabelos castanhos alourados emolduravam o rosto iluminado por grandes olhos verdes que lembravam grandes esmeraldas. Calmos. Seguros. Atentos. E inteligentes.

- Entendo. Obrigado, Srta...?

- Brandon. Alice Brandon.

- Obrigado, Srta. Brandon, mas não estou interessado em casamento, nem como proposta comercial, nem como envolvimento romântico, nem como forma de salvar minha vida.

- Compreendo. Esta resistência deve ser resultado do rompimento do seu noivado e daquele infeliz incidente que o precedeu.

Ele levantou-se, e Alice sentiu um arrepio. Oh céus! Devia ter escolhido outra forma de abordagem. O primeiro passo não havia sido o mais indicado para começar a negociação. Cullen contornou a mesa com passos lentos, deliberados, e parou ao lado da cadeira. Quando estendeu a mão em sua direção, foi preciso um grande esforço para não encolher. Mas o esforço foi inútil. Segurando seus braços, ele a levantou e a conduziu até a porta do escritório.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou. Droga! Estava ofegante, e isso jamais havia acontecido antes.

- Estou pondo você para fora do meu escritório.

- Pode me dizer por quê?

- Porque não tenho paciência para lidar com malucos. Na verdade prefiro nem falar com eles. — E a empurrou para fora, batendo a porta em seu rosto.

Alice ajeitou os óculos. Que homem mais rude! Nem ouvira o que tinha a dizer. Sem dar a si mesmo tempo para reconsiderar, abriu a porta e voltou à sala. Ele não devia estar habituado a ser contrariado. Sentado atrás da mesa, examinava alguns documentos e só levantou a cabeça quando ouviu o som da porta.

Alice prendeu o fôlego diante da expressão furiosa. Devagar Jasper levantou-se, empurrando a cadeira com tanta força que ela se chocou contra a parede, provocando um ruído assustador.

- Parece que gostou de ser jogada para fora.

Se pensava que podia intimidá-la, teria de fazer melhor do que arremessar cadeiras e franzir a testa. Participara de intermináveis reuniões com homens mais duros e ameaçadores, e sempre soubera enfrentá-los. Afinal, aquela era uma simples demonstração emocional, e nenhuma emoção podia resistir à força da lógica calculada.

Além do mais... estava determinada.

- Sr. Cullen, nem se deu ao trabalho de ouvir minha proposta.

- E nem pretendo ouví-la.

Inglês. O sotaque era inegável. E sexy. Não que se deixasse envolver por esse tipo de sedução ensaiada. Não muito.

- E se a proposta estiver relacionada com á Future Corporation? – perguntou ela, concentrando-se na questão.

Cullen cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Continue.

- Não vai me convidar a sentar? – indagou sorrindo.

Aquele era um sorriso que sempre sortia efeito. Talvez por ser amplo e inocente. Talvez por ser assimétrico. Qualquer que fosse o apelo, o homem também sorriu. Há muito Alice aprendera a usar todas as armas disponíveis para a realização de um negócio. Sabia que uma mulher devia ser racional, equilibrada... Mas um pouco de simpatia nunca fizera mal a ninguém. Era o envolvimento pessoal que procurava evitar. Porque esse envolvimento levava a decisões ilógicas, algo que não podia permitir. Aprender a lição há anos e não pretendia esquecê-la.

Jasper apontou para a cadeira que ela ocupara antes.

- Sente-se, por favor – ordenou, usando um tom autoritário que a obrigou a respirar fundo.

Centenas de respostas impróprias a tentavam, mas conseguiu engolir cada uma delas. Falar sem pensar era um de seus defeitos mais graves, e não podia cometer tal erro num momento tão importante. Além do mais a cadeira à frente da mesa era exatamente onde desejava estar, mesmo que o convite soasse como uma ordem. Honestamente, se não tivesse aquela horrível tendência a assumir o comendo em qualquer situação, não estaria tão irritada com o tom autoritário do sujeito.

Determinada a manter a calma, sentou-se.

- Muito obrigada.

- Qual é o seu interesse na Future Corporation, e por que acha que o nome da empresa me faria aceitar sua proposta de casamento?

- Vejo que gosta de ser direto e objetivo. Temos algo em comum nada daquele charme adocicado pelo qual os Cullens são tão famosos.

- Não me considera charmoso?

Ah, então era vaidoso! Alice arquivou a informação, disposta a usá-la em um momento oportuno.

- Nem um pouco – respondeu, mentindo. Sabia que logo poderia superar o efeito provocado pelo sotaque sensual e impressionante. Charme era uma qualidade alheia ao mundo dos negócios, e naquele momento não havia espaço em sua vida para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse os interesses comerciais.

- Ótimo. Recentemente descobrir que o charme é um engano quando lidamos com as mulheres.

Ela hesitou, considerando a resposta. Estaria ele se referindo a todas as mulheres, ou a ela em particular? Uma emoção incomoda e basicamente feminina brotou em seu peito. O que aconteceria se Jasper mudasse de idéia e concentrasse nela todo seu poder de sedução? Aquele sorriso podia ser perigoso para uma mulher menos sensata. No passado, sempre tomara cuidado de manter-se distante daquela potente energia masculina. Como seria estar casada com ela?

Droga! Cullen estava usando todas as armas de que dispunha. Então, porque experimentava impulsos tão ridículos? Teria de refazer os cálculos para incluir o novo e incômodo elemento. Talvez Cullen não fosse a melhor opção, afinal. O homem era muito agressivo e independente. Duvidava que pudesse acatar instruções, especialmente de uma esposa temporária.

Então a falha em seu raciocínio se fez clara, e ela o brindou com um sorriso de aprovação. Os comentários não eram pessoais. Ele se referia a todas as mulheres. Suspeitava de que a atitude era causada pelo rompimento do noivado e pelo lamentável incidente envolvendo os negócios da família da ex-noiva. A combinação dos dois fatores produzia um efeito poderoso que o abalava profundamente.

- Vamos voltar aquele assunto delicado, não é? – perguntou

- Parece que sim.

- O que nos remete aos negócios. Podemos prosseguir?

- Sim é claro.

- Ótimo. Quem é você, o que quer aqui, e qual é a sua relação entre o que tem a dizer e a Future Corporation?

- Sou a proprietária da empresa.

- A companhia pertence a Crabbe e Associados.

Ela riu.

- Um nome terrível, não acha?

- Horroroso.

- Muito bem Sr. Cullen, não quero tomar seu precioso tempo. Na verdade, também prefiro ater-me aos negócios. _Eu_ sou a Crabbe e Associado, como também sou a Future Corporation. Tudo pertence a mim.

- Presumo que tenha provas do que diz?

- Posso providenciá-las sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Ele levou um minuto para digerir essa informação. Em vez de exigir comprovações imediatas do que acabara de ouvir, encarou-a com firmeza.

- Quantos anos têm Srta. Brandon?

- Porque quer saber?

- Curiosidade.

- Vinte e seis.

- É jovem demais para ocupar uma posição de tanto poder.

- Oh, mais não estou no poder. Sou apenas a proprietária das duas companhias. Meu tio as administra.

- E isso a incomoda? Acredita que deveria estar no comando?

- Minha decisão não está relacionada a sentimentos. – estavam se desviando da questão principal, e precisava retorna o assunto – Sr. Cullen...

- Jasper.

Ela assentiu. Afinal se seriam marido e mulher, seria ridículo insistir em certas formalidades.

- Jasper. Tem interesse em comprar a Future Corporation?

- Minha família esta tentado adquiri a empresa há anos. Assim teríamos um poderoso elo com o mercado da Costa Oeste.

- Bem, posso realizar o desejo de sua família.

- E tudo que tenho a fazer é me casar com você?

- Exatamente.

- Por quê?

Ela levantou-se com uma falta de graça incomum. Por alguma razão, o assunto assumia um caráter emocional de difícil articulação. Como um homem igual a Jasper Cullen poderia entender que a condição era vital para o seu futuro... Sem mencionar o do tio?

- Se aceitar a minha proposta, poderá comprar a Future Corporation por um preço irrisório.

- Por quê?

- Porque o casamento é a única saída para que tenha a posse completa de minha herança. – caminhava pela sala com passos lentos, observando a mobília enquanto tentava aumentar a distancia entre eles. Quando alcançou o extremo oposto do aposento, virou-se para encará-lo – Meu tio terá o controle de todos os meus bens até que eu me case... ou complete quarenta anos de idade.

- Quer minha ajuda para acelerar o processo. Aos vinte e seis anos de idade, decidiu que pode fazer um trabalho melhor do que o de seu tio. É isso?

- Não. Duvido que possa fazer melhor do que ele. Aro é um empresário competente. Desde que assumiu o comando sobre minha herança, ela se multiplicou de maneira impressionante.

- Então, porque está tão ansiosa para assumir o comando?

Não podia revelar a verdadeira razão. Seria impróprio e nada ético. Em silêncio, dirigiu-se a outra parte do escritório onde havia uma seleção de fotos de família. A coleção causou um sentimento de inveja. Os Cullen eram tão numerosos quanto atraentes. Havia pelo menos meia dúzia de homens em uma variedade de situações, com idade que variavam dos vinte aos trinta, ou pouco mais que isso. Jasper aparecia em todas as fotografias, quase sempre sorrindo, uma imagem que perturbava sua paz de espírito.

Alice pegou um dos porta-retratos. Céus! Devia estar sofrendo uma ilusão de óptica. Podia jurar que mais de um Jasper sorria para ela. O estranho calor que experimentara antes retornou com um impacto surpreendente. Não estava interessada no homem. No entanto... que outra explicação poderia haver para a peculiar reação? Devolveu o retrato à posição de origem com pressa desnecessária. O metal provocou um ruído estridente contra a superfície de madeira, e ela recuou. Aquele não era o melhor momento para experimentar uma atração sexual. E, se o alvo desse sentimento era Jasper, a inconveniência se tornava maior.

Respirando fundo, virou-se e tentou ignorar o perfume suave e delicioso da colônia, o brilho dos olhos verdes e a força sugerida pelo queixo quadrado. Pelo menos ele não estava sorrindo. Mesmo coberto por um terno de corte perfeito, o homem exibia ombros largos que sugeria músculos bem definidos. E aquele incontestável exemplo de masculinidade era o homem com quem decidira se casar.

Que desastre!

- Às vezes considero difícil expressar meus sentimentos – confessou

- Tente.

- Está bem. – passou por ele para aproximar-se da janela de onde era possível ver a cidade de San Francisco. Por ironia, o escritório ficava bem na frente do dela. Apenas a largura da rua separava os dois edifícios. Cullen aproximou-se, ela olhou por cima dos ombros com um suspiro exasperado. O homem nunca ouvira falar em espaço pessoal?

- Meu pai era dono da Crabbe Associados. Ele partiu de uma firma pequena e modesta e construiu um verdadeiro império. Meu tio era seu braço direito. Quando meus pais morreram em um acidente aéreo, tio Aro assumiu a responsabilidade que era deles. Ou seja, ele passou a cuidar de mim e dos negócios.

- Quantos anos você tinha?

- Dez.

- E disse que ele é competente?

- Sim, muito.

- E também foi um bom pai para você?

Alice sorriu ao ouvir o tom preocupado. Apesar da aparente dureza, o instinto de proteção era tão forte que podia ser identificado numa simples pergunta. Devia ser algo inerente aos membros das grandes famílias. Com tantos irmãos mais jovens, era compreensível que o sentimento fizesse parte da sua natureza.

- Tio Aro sempre foi rabugento e desajeitado para lidar com esquisitices de uma pré-adolescente. Mas ele me ama.

- Então, qual é o problema?

- Quando passou a me criar, Tio Aro decidiu que eu devia aprender tudo sobre minha herança e a operação da Crabbe Associados. Comecei a participar de algumas reuniões da diretoria.

Jasper não estava surpreso com a resposta evasiva. Apesar de conhecê-la pouco, já havia percebido que a deliciosa Srta. Brandon não gostava de discutir assuntos pessoais. Mas se o procurara com uma insólita proposta de casamento, teria de responder a todas as perguntas que ele quisesse formular.

- Gostava dessas reuniões?

- Oh, sim, muito! – ela sorriu – E foi esse gosto que tornou mais fácil o relacionamento com meu tio. Tínhamos algo em comum. Com o passar dos anos, fui me envolvendo cada vez mais na administração da empresa. Sou formada em administração e finanças internacionais e ocupo uma posição bastante ativa no corpo diretivo da Crabbe e Associados e da Future Corporation.

- Ainda não entendi...

- Passei os últimos dezesseis anos vivendo e respirando o mundo dos negócios. Esse tempo é suficiente para que eu saiba o que quero fazer das empresas que possuo. É hora de dar um novo rumo a Crabbe e Associados.

- O que significa que pretende tomar esse poder das mãos de seu tio. – deduziu desapontado. – O que a faz pensar que estou disposto a ajudá-la?

Alice Brandon o encarou. Seus olhos possuíam um tom quase dourado e eram tão penetrantes quanto desconcertantes.

- Você quer a Future?

- Existem muitas coisas no mundo que eu gostaria de ter. Nem por isso as tomo para mim sem pensar nas conseqüências. Ou imaginou que aquele lamentável incidente, como disse há pouco, poderia me tornar suscetível a sua oferta?

Ela o brindou com mais um daqueles encantadores sorrisos.

- Reconheço que pensei nisso, mas não pelos motivos que está imaginando. Não vim pedi-lo em casamento por considerá-lo desprovido de ética e, portanto, suscetível a propostas condenáveis. Estou sugerindo que se case comigo porque acredito que esta é a oportunidade perfeita para provar que todos estão errados. Para demonstrar que é um homem honrado.

- Tem certeza disso? Ou ainda não ouviu toda a história?

- Ouvi todas elas.

- Então, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Não acredito nelas – respondeu com simplicidade espantosa.

Por um momento ele a encarou em silêncio. O ar queimava em seus pulmões, buscando saída, e ele exalou de maneira ruidosa.

- Não acredita...?

- Não.

A desconfiança sufocou uma onda de esperança... Esperança que julgava ter sido destruída há muito tempo.

- E como chegou a essa brilhante conclusão?

- Contratei um detetive para investigá-lo.

- Se mandou alguém investigar minha vida, como pode acreditar que sou...?

- Não precisei fazer uma analise exaustiva. É tudo uma questão de lógica. você era noivo de Kate Denali. A família dela possuía uma pequena, porém lucrativa companhia interessada em assinar um contrato com uma corporação no exterior. Você foi o mediador desse acordo. Infelizmente, a tal corporação estrangeira era fraudulenta, nada mais que um nome fictício em documentos falsos.

- Não está dizendo nada que eu não saiba. Vivi essa história, lembra?

Ela o encarou com ar impassível, uma expressão que devia ter cultivado ao longo da prematura carreira no mundo dos negócios. Sem dúvida, o olhar firme e penetrante surtia efeito com a maioria dos homens. Infelizmente, ele, não fazia parte dessa maioria.

- Estou apenas recordando os pontos principais para garantir a clareza do conjunto.

- Oh, sim... desculpe-me. Prossiga.

- Onde estava? Oh, sim. Como resultado da negociata, a família da Srta. Denali perdeu tudo. Os Cullen reembolsaram todas as perdas, mas era tarde demais. O dano já havia sido causado. Embora nada tenha sido provado, os rumores o colocam no papel de vilão da tragédia. Na minha opinião, essa imagem de impropriedade se solidificou quando a Srta. Denali rompeu o noivado, e sua família reembolsou o dinheiro perdido pelos pais dela.

- Sei tudo sobre falsas aparências e impropriedades.

- Uma pena realmente – ela refletiu – Já que nunca teve culpa de nada...

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? Usamos todos os nossos contatos, tentando descobrir quem estava por trás daquela companhia fantasma no exterior, e não conseguimos nada. Que informação obteve que nos desconhecemos?

- Nenhuma.

- Então, porque afirma que sou inocente? – Jasper insistiu irritado.

- Porque não faz sentido. Você não teria motivos para enganar os Denali. Pelo contrario. Investiu tempo e energia para ajudá-los. Ficou noivo antes do fatídico acordo comercial, o que indica que não seduziu aquela mulher para induzi-la ao silêncio. Não enfrentava dificuldades financeiras. Não precisava de dinheiro. É claro que as pessoas não roubam impelidas apenas pela necessidade, mas pelo que pude descobrir, não havia nada que pudesse motivar um comportamento tão inescrupuloso.

- O detetive disse tudo isso?

- Quase tudo.

- E, como resultado da análise, ele decidiu que não sou culpado?

- Pelo contrário. O investigador o considera culpado, como todos os outros. Mas ele está enganado. Receio que o homem não seja um modelo de lógica.

- Esta me dizendo que apesar de nunca termos nos conhecido, apesar de todas as evidências contra mim, apesar das conclusões do detetive que contratou de todas as pessoas que me conhecem... Você me considera inocente?

- Exatamente.

- É surpreendente. Ninguém acredita em mim, exceto minha família. Nem os amigos mais antigos, nem os associados comerciais, nem minha ex-noiva e os pais dela... Ninguém.

- Eu acredito.

Jasper a encarou incrédulo. Os olhos brilhantes sustentaram os dele com uma sinceridade que o levava a aceitar a realidade. Aquela mulher acreditava mesmo nele.

- Esta falando sério?

- É claro que sim. E se aceitar minha proposta de casamento, sei que teremos chance de provar sua inocência.

- Como?

- Para ser honesta, ainda não sei. Pensaremos nisso mais tarde. É claro que o casamento comigo vai ajudar muito. As pessoas confiam em mim. Se eu afirmar que é um homem confiável, poucos questionarão meu julgamento.

- Por quê?

- Porque estou sempre certa. Não consigo me lembrar quando errei pela última vez.

- E se estiver errada? E se eu for mesmo um ladrão? E se mais tarde descobrir que eu tinha um motivo para roubar afinal?

A gargalhada ecoou na sala, um som pleno e profundo que contrastava com o tipo delicado, quase frágil. A incongruência era fascinante.

- Então farei papel de tola, não é? Mas duvido de que isso aconteça. Confio em minha capacidade de análise e formulações de deduções lógicas.

- Muito assustador!

- Mas você não está assustado, está?

- Nem um pouco. Mesmo assim, continuo achando que tudo isso é uma loucura.

- Porque o peguei de surpresa? Não havia outro jeito. Quero manter minha proposta em segredo.

- Ainda não explicou porque quer assumir o controle da Crabbe.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrara no escritório, ela assumiu uma expressão fechada. Só então Jasper percebeu que a jovem havia sido franca e honesta até aquele momento.

- Lamento, mas não posso responder a essa questão. A história é mais complexa do que posso explicar agora.

- Porque será que isso não me surpreende?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e o sol arrancou reflexos dramáticos dos cabelos pretos, criando a expressão de que um manto negro emoldurava seu rosto.

- Devo deduzir por sua desaprovação que não vai se casar comigo?

- É claro que não vou me casar com você. Um Cullen só se casa por...

- Amor?

- Não acredito mais nessa fantasia.

- Nesse caso, qual é o problema?

Era difícil controlar o temperamento. A impaciência o dominava, ameaçando levá-lo a uma violenta explosão.

- Quase cometi um grave erro. Não me sinto encorajado a fazer uma nova tentativa.

- Acho que não entendeu minha proposta. Não estou sugerindo um compromisso permanente.

- E acha que assim vai tornar a idéia mais atraente? Um noivado rompido seguido por um casamento fracassado? Minha família ficaria muito feliz. E minha reputação na comunidade empresarial não valeria mais nada.

- Oh, céus! Não havia pensado nisso. Agora entendo qual é o problema. – confessou desanimada.

- Ótimo. De qualquer maneira, tenho uma proposta a fazer. Assim que conseguir casar-se, venha me fazer uma visita. Será um prazer comprar a Future Corporation.

- E se meu marido exigir a empresa como recompensa por se casar comigo?

- Isso é provável?

- O segundo nome em minha lista de prováveis maridos é o de seu maior concorrente...

* * *

**Todos os cap. terão nomes de música(adoro fazer isso... /quem perguntou??)**

**Quem canta a música 'One More Thing' é 'Bethany Joy Lenz'**

**Reviwes, please!!**


	3. One Way or Another

**Capitulo II - _One Way or Another __(_De Um Jeito Ou De Outro)**

* * *

Jasper engoliu um gemido. Maldição!

- Refere-se à Volturi?

- Sim, Felix Volturi, da Volturi Industries International. Caso não saiba ele também é solteiro.

- Não, eu não sabia.

- Se serve de consolo, você é minha primeira opção.

- Que sorte a minha.

- Ser proprietário da Future Corporation garantiria o domínio na Costa Oeste. Sua empresa de importação e exportação não conheceria rivais.

- Os negócios da minha família vão além do simples comércio exterior.

- Sim, eu sei. Vocês oferecem bens e serviços. Como disse antes mandei investigar sua vida. Mas o que importa aqui é que caso não compre a Future, Volturi ficará com ela e se Volturi a tiver... Bem, não preciso explicar o que isso significa.

- Entendo que suas ações podem ter conseqüências severas sobre os negócios de minha família.

- Creio que isso tornará mais fácil sua decisão. Não acha que sou a opção menos desastrosa?

- Digamos que soube se expressar com maestria.

Alice riu novamente.

- Bem, agora só quero mencionar alguns detalhes finais. – e começou a contar nos dedos. – Prometo que não terá de suportar minha presença por muito tempo. Não espero que consume o casamento. Não tenho intenção de fazer exigências conjugais, especialmente com relação ao seu tempo. E então? A proposta está se tornando menos desagradável?

- E se eu decidir fazer algumas exigências?

- Estou disposta a aceitar seus termos. Tenho um objetivo a alcançar, e se para isso tiver de fazer alguns sacrifícios... Não hesitarei.

- É muito magnânima.

O tom ríspido chamou sua atenção. Ela respirou fundo e assentiu. No mundo dos negócios, aquele era um gesto claro de significado pré-estabelecido. A negociação chegara ao fim. Determinada, Alice aproximou-se com a mão estendida, revelando força surpreendente no rápido cumprimento.

- Tem vinte e quatro horas para mudar de idéia. Caso contrário, irei procurar o Sr. Volturi amanhã mesmo, no início da tarde.

- Está falando sério? Vai mesmo se casar com um homem que não conhece? Vai abri mão de uma empresa lucrativa só para poder assumir o comando sobre sua herança?

- Sim para todas as perguntas.

- E não há uma maneira de convencê-la a vender a Future Corporation?

- Não sem o casamento. Não tenho poder sobre a empresa, lembra? Não enquanto tio Aro controlar tudo.

Alice Brandon partiu sem olhar para trás. Assim que ficou sozinho Jasper pegou o telefone e discou um numero.

- Aqui fala Cullen. Tenho um trabalho para você. Quero tudo que puder descobrir sobre uma mulher chamada Alice Brandon. É urgente!

Ele desligou e foi até a janela. Se não estava enganado a Crabbe e Associados possuía edifício do outro lado da rua. Alice deveria ocupar um escritório perto do último andar. E uma janela do canto, como a dele. Interessado, olhou para a fileira de janelas vazias.

O detetive descobriria qual era a dela. Na próxima vez em que a encontrasse, saberia tudo que havia para saber sobre uma mulher, desde os detalhes mais íntimos de sua vida privada até a cor do batom que cobria aquela boca tentadora. Não sabia como conseguiria, mas Alice não se casaria com Felix Volturi. Não a deixaria arruinar os Cullens entregando a Future Corporation ao maior concorrente. Faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance. E não falharia.

O primeiro telefonema aconteceu quando ela estava saída do elevador do edifício dos Cullens. Por coincidência havia acabado de ligar o celular.

Os chamados prosseguiram num fluxo interminável enquanto atravessava a rua e entrava no edifício da Crabbe e Associados. Se estivesse dirigindo, teria mantido o aparelho desligado. Desde o acidente que a mandara para o hospital por dois dias, nunca mais combinara as duas máquinas.

- Não quero ser interrompido nos próximos dez minutos. – disse ao passar pela secretaria.

- Mas Srta. Brandon...

- Por favor, Angela. Preciso de dez minutos de paz. Depois lidarei com todos os prováveis desastres que possam ter ocorrido desde nossa última conversa.

Trancada no escritório, tentou concentra-se nos negócios e apagar da mente a imagem de Jasper, mas foi inútil. Aquele era um aspecto do plano que não levara em consideração.

Antecipara um acordo simples rápido, mas a reação diante de suposto futuro marido não havia sido simples. Emoções incomodas a consumiam desde que pusera os pés na sala de Jasper, e os sentimentos tornaram-se ainda mais intenso depois daquele rápido e final aperto de mão. Saira sem olhar para trás, temendo perder o bom senso ensinado pelo tio ao longo de dezesseis anos.

Como Jasper conseguira perturbá-la de maneira tão assustadora?

Talvez fosse sua aparência. Não esperava encontrar um homem tão atraente, apesar da foto que o detetive anexara ao relatório. E o dossiê não a preparara para a força de sua personalidade. Sim, era isso. Fora vítima de uma infeliz combinação de fatores. O conjunto formado por aparência e personalidade e os fatos intrigantes de que tomara conhecimento eram suficientes para explicar sua reposta.

Droga!

O cheiro de desinfetante usado pela equipe de limpeza ainda pairava no ar, e ela torceu o nariz. Porque tinham de fazer faxina todas as noites?

O escritório de Jasper não estivera impregnado pelo aroma desagradável. Tudo que sentira havia sido o perfume da colônia suave. Por que sua sala não podia ter uma fragrância mais agradável? Precisava conversar com Angela sobre isso.

Incomodada, aproximou-se da janela e abriu as cortinas. Os olhos encontraram o prédio do outro lado da rua, e ela tentou adivinhar qual janela seria a de Jasper. Sabia que era uma do canto como a dela, mas as semelhanças terminavam ai. Lá havia uma atmosfera agradável e organizada, enquanto em sua sala...

O lugar era totalmente desprovido de personalidade. A mobília era impessoal, não havia retratos sobre a mesa e nem sofá confortável e aconchegante, nem uma prateleira repleta de livros.

Por alguma razão, sempre havia preferido a praticidade ao bom gosto, como em todas as outras esferas de sua vida. No passado, a lógica parecera a solução perfeita para tudo. Mas agora...

Batidas hesitantes na porta interromperam sua reflexão.

- Srta. Brandon? – Angela parou na soleira. – A diretoria a espera.

Alice olhou para a janela uma ultima vez. Ali. Aquela janela. O escritório de Jasper devia ocupar o canto do edifício diretamente á frente dela. Que ironia! E que pena. Uma estranha tristeza a invadiu. Teria gostado de se casar com ele, mesmo que o relacionamento fosse apenas comercial.

- Srta. Brandon?

- Obrigado Angela. Só preciso apanhar minhas anotações.

- Elas já estão comigo. Também tenho sua agenda para hoje e os recados mais urgentes via telefone e e-mail. Redigi algumas respostas para os chamados, e assim que aprová-las...

- Pode deixar. Eu mesma cuido dos chamados.

- Mas... não tem tempo para isso, senhorita!

- Tem razão. – e aproximou-se da porta. – Não tenho tempo. – como não tinha tempo para pensar num belo inglês com um sotaque sexy e um sorriso encantador.

Ninguém jamais pronunciara seu nome com um tom tão envolvente.

- Não vai conseguir voltar para casa antes do evento desta noite Srta. Brandon. Por isso tomei a liberdade de mandar buscar seu vestido e acessórios. – Angela anunciou com a eficiência de sempre.

Alice assentiu distraída. Responsabilidade. Dever. Ética profissional. Era guiada por tais conceitos desde os dez anos de idade, quando ainda lutava para superar a dor da perda dos pais.

- Obrigado, Angela. Você é muito competente.

A secretaria sorriu.

- É para isso que recebo um salário. Para cuidar de todos os detalhes de sua vida enquanto se concentra nos negócios.

Alice alcançou o corredor que levava a sala de reuniões e seguiu em frente. _Concentrar-se nos negócios._ E isso explicava tudo, não?

- Olá, Allie. Mundo pequeno, não?

Alice virou-se para encarar Jasper, que sorriu diante de sua expressão de surpresa. Era bom saber que podia afeta-la.

Prejudicar o controle rígido e o equilíbrio inabalável era a melhor maneira de empatar a partida depois de sua reação desgovernada a proposta de casamento que recebera em seu escritório pela manhã. Uma proposta ultrajante. Ela o encarou através dos óculos, os olhos grandes, cintilantes e atraentes demais para o bem de sua sanidade mental.

Notara aqueles olhos no momento em que ela entrara em seu escritório, mas só depois compreendera como eram capazes de enfeitiçarem.

Verdes, tinham o tom da mais pura esmeralda e eram cercados por anéis escuros que os tornavam ainda mais expressivos. O olhar era tão direto quanto apreensivo. Interessante. Por que a apreensão? Certamente descobriria.

- Sr. Cullen, que surpresa.

- Jasper. E surpresa maior é: nunca termos nos encontrado antes. Conheço quase todas as pessoas nesta sala. Presumo que também as conheça, não?

- Sim.

Ele apontou para uma loira exuberante do outro lado do salão.

- Carmen Fontaine e seu novo marido, por exemplo?

- Eleazar é um velho conhecido. Intermediei alguns de seus empreendimentos mais recentes. Também conheço Sami, a filha de Carmen. Ela também se casou recentemente.

- Estava fora do país, por isso não pude comparecer á cerimônia.

- Vai gostar do marido dela. Pensando bem você é parecido com Noah.

- Realmente? Como?

- Ambos são duros. Fortes determinados.

- E decidiu isso depois de um único encontro?

- Sim.

- Houve um tempo em que as pessoas me consideravam charmoso, agradável, até divertido.

Ela o encarou novamente. _Fascinante._ A palavra ecoou em sua mente como um aviso.

- Posso imaginá-lo desempenhando esse papel, mas o homem verdadeiro é bem diferente.

- Como pode saber?

- Não importa.

- Intuição feminina? – notando que ela se recusava a responder e desviava os olhos dos dele, inclinou-se para frente. Um perfume suave assaltou seus sentidos, provocando uma reação intensa e inesperada. Não se lembrava tê-lo sentido em seu escritório naquela manhã. Tanto melhor, considerando o efeito que podia produzir. – Ou a empresária bem-sucedida não pode ter intuição? Talvez o sentimento entre em conflito com sua capacidade de análise e formulação de deduções lógicas.

Cullen acertara em cheio.

- De acordo com minha experiência, fatos e números exercem forte influência sobre os homens. Quanto à intuição feminina, ela não tem o mesmo poder.

- Seu tio disse isso?

Ela encolheu os ombros, e o movimento atraiu sua atenção para o pescoço delicado e os ombros arredondados.

- Aprendi a lição de maneira mais dura. A lógica sempre rende os melhores frutos. O que veio fazer aqui Sr. Cullen?

A mulher era encantadora. Podia sentir a força sob a aparência delicada e feminina. Seria um erro subestimar sua determinação.

- O mesmo que você.

Um brilho assustador iluminou seus olhos por um instante antes de desaparecer.

- Oh, refere-se ao caráter filantrópico do evento.

- A que mais poderia estar me referindo?

-A nada. – mentiu

E foi então que ele soube. Alice estava ali por ouro motivo. Volturi devia estar no meio da multidão. Em algum lugar. Apostaria até a última ação da empresa nisso. A deliciosa Srta. Brandon esperava poder marcar um encontro com o empresário. Jasper sentiu uma fúria que era tão intensa quanto imprópria. Não estava sendo traído. Aquela mulher não era Kate. Alice anunciara a intenção de ir procurar Volturi. Além do mais, não queria se casar com ela. Tudo que queria era a Future Corporation.

- Você me prometeu vinte e quatro horas!

- Sabe que seu sotaque torna-se mais acentuado sempre que está aborrecido?

- Eu não havia notado.

- Nasceu na Inglaterra?

- Não, nasci aqui, mas é inevitável não ter esse sotaque quando toda a família o tem. Ainda falamos nessa forma quando nos reunimos, seja para conversar, discutir ou expressar uma emoção. – e baixou o tom de voz. - Também fazemos amor assim.

- É razoável – ela respondeu com uma postura surpreendente. Não fosse pelo brilho dos olhos, ninguém poderia notar que estava perturbada.

Mas Jasper notou. Por isso aproximou-se um pouco mais sem se importar com o sotaque que o traia.

- Muitos concorrentes utilizam meu isso como uma espécie de termômetro. Talvez deva faze r o mesmo. Repito Srta. Brandon, que me prometeu um prazo de vinte e quatro horas.

- E vou cumprir minha promessa.

- Pretende encontrá-lo esta noite, não é?

- Quero marcar um encontro.

A mulher tinha o direito de marcar quantos encontros quisesse. Havia rejeitado sua proposta, não? Não tinha intenção de se casar com ela.

Então, por que a atitude possessiva? Não podia explicá-la. Tudo que sabia era que estava aborrecido. Odiava pensar em Volturi pondo as mãos na Future Corporation. E pensar naquelas mesmas mãos em outros lugares... Se continuasse dando asas a imaginação, acabaria cometendo uma loucura.

- Não conhece Volturi, caso contrário não se aproximaria dele.

- Ele também foi investigado, Jasper. Na verdade, a comparação dos dados levou-me a escolher você como a opção mais interessante.

- Então deve ter contratado um detetive incompetente. Volturi não teria conseguido esconder suas atividades de um investigador mais astuto. – Gostaria de poder explicar tudo que pressentia sobre o sujeito, mas como a convenceria se não tinha provas? Se nem ele mesmo confiava na própria intuição... – Receio que ele possa prejudicá-la. O homem não hesitaria em feri-la ou magoá-la, Allie.

- Creio que dei a impressão errada quando o pedi em casamento. Não pretendo ofertar minha alma e meu coração ao homem com quem me casar. Será apenas um acordo temporário. Sem consumação, sem cobranças ou deveres conjugais.

Ele apoiou as mãos sobre os ombros delicados. Sentia a tensão sobre os dedos, mas puxou-a de encontro ao corpo, até obter um encaixe perfeito, e inclinou a cabeça até quase tocar seu ouvido com os lábios.

- Escute bem o que eu vou dizer Allie. Com Volturi você não terá a menor chance. Ele toma o que quer e joga fora aquilo que não interessa mais. Ele vai torná-la parte do acordo, mesmo que prometa o contrário.

- Eu? O que quer dizer?

- Use sua imaginação.

Aparentemente, ela possuía uma imaginação bem ativa. Apesar de privilegiar o raciocínio lógico. E a revolta seguiu-se á compreensão.

- Não pode afirmar com certeza. – protestou.

- Posso. Se disser a ele que não quer consumar o casamento, vai despertar o instinto de caçador. Ele a perseguirá com determinação, por que é incapaz de resistir a um desafio. E se não disser nada, ele insistira na realização da união, nem que seja só para deixar sua marca de posse. E quando estiver satisfeito ou farto, quando tudo deixar de ser uma novidade interessante, Volturi se livrará de você de maneira pública e humilhante, porque essa é a sua forma de agir.

Alice recuou, interrompendo o contato.

- Esta mentindo. Inventou tudo isso para que eu não me aproxime dele.

- Tem razão, estou tentando impedir que se aproxime de Volturi. Mas não menti.

- Como pode saber?

- Esse é um ponto que não está aberto a discussões. Confie em mim... Ou não. A escolha é sua. Mas esteja prevenida, Allie. Vá atrás de Volturi, e garanto que terá o resto da vida para arrepender-se.

- Será que não entende? Não tenho escolha.

- É claro que tem. Encontre um homem a quem possa amar. Ou invista em um casamento de verdade. Faça as coisas ao estilo antigo.

- Não daria certo. Todos os homens que conheço esperam se casar com Alice Brandon.

- E o que há de errado nisso? Não esta procurando um marido?

- Eles querem a corporação. Querem jantares elegantes, a alta roda das finanças, o poder e o prestigio.

- Entendo. Eles querem Alice em vez de Allie. É isso?

- Sim, é exatamente isso.

Jasper não disse nada. Admitir que desejava Allie só alimentaria falsas esperanças. Não pretendia se casar com ela, nem com outra mulher.

- Não faça isso, _pequena_. Não se aproxime de Volturi.

- Preciso me casar. E depressa.

Com isso, virou-se e desapareceu na multidão. E Jasper a deixou partir. Afinal... Não podia reter algo que não lhe pertencia.

Alice atravessou o salão com passos decididos, como se tivesse em mente um destino especifico. Mas a única cosia que queria era colocar a maior distancia possível entre ela e Jasper. Riscaria o nome dele da sua lista de candidatos ao posto de marido. Era dominador, perceptivo...

Inconveniente. Um inglês passional. Seria ridículo escolhê-lo dentre outros homens mais razoáveis.

Se ao menos não fosse tão atraente!

- Alice?

Assustada, virou-se e viu o tio aproximando com ar curioso.

- Estive procurando por você.

- Desculpe tio Aro, mas precisava cumprimentar algumas pessoas.

- Nunca deixa escapar uma oportunidade para fazer negócios, não é?

- Tive o melhor professor – ela sorriu.

- Quem era aquele homem com quem estava conversando? Um cliente em potencial?

- O nome dele é Jasper Cullen. Nós nos conhecemos recentemente. E ele não é um cliente.

- É um... Amigo? A discussão parecia bastante inflamada. Algum problema?

- Estávamos falando sobre a Future Corporation.

- Ah, sim! Agora me lembro do nome. Os Cullens têm demonstrado um grande interesse por essa empresa. Estou enganado, ou um deles teve o nome envolvido em um escândalo?

- Foram rumores sem fundamentos. Tudo não passou de um lamentável mal-entendido. Creio que vou interferir e esclarecer tudo, se não se importa.

- Esse assunto não nos diz respeito.

- Ainda não. Mas estou disposta a me envolver nele.

- Conheço esse tom de voz. Alice, por que tem sempre de assumir a defesa daqueles que considera "oprimidos e injustiçados"?

- Jasper não é oprimido. Certamente resolveria o problema sozinho em algum momento. Só espero poder acelerar o processo. A propósito, o que sabe sobre os Cullen? Eles possuem negócios limpos, são empresários éticos...?

- Não me lembro de ter ouvido comentários contrários a ética dos Cullen. Com exceção desse último incidente, é claro. Eles sempre tiveram uma reputação muito sólida. Por quê?

- Por que é isso que penso. Só queria ouvir sua opinião, por que é sempre muito sensato e capaz de julgamentos lógicos. E quanto a Felix Volturi? Também o conhece?

Aro hesitou.

- Sim.

- E...?

- É um empresário muito astuto.

- E como indivíduo?

- Por que esse súbito interesse em Cullen e Volturi? Essas perguntas são profissionais ou pessoais?

- Um pouco de cada. Por favor, tio preciso saber o que pensa sobre os dois. Seja imparcial. Se tivesse de confiar em um deles, quem escolheria?

- Cullen.

- Temia que dissesse isso...

Olhou para Jasper. Ele conversava com uma ruiva exuberante, sorrindo de um jeito que despertava nela uma estranha carência. Confiava no tio. Apesar de Volturi ser aparentemente o mais confiável, certos elementos não se encaixavam no panorama geral. Talvez fosse a perfeição das informações obtidas pelo detetive. Jamais confiara em alguém perfeito demais. E depois de ouvir o que Jasper dissera...

Faria uma última tentativa com Sr. Cullen. Se ele insistisse em recusar sua proposta, iria ao encontro de Volturi e o avaliaria pessoalmente.

Determinada, atravessou o salão e parou ao lado de Jasper, apoiando a mão sem eu braço. Com esforço sorriu para a ruiva como se não tivesse nenhuma outra preocupação no mundo além de manter-se agarrada ao homem que pretendia reclamar para si. Ele a fitou com ar confuso.

- Pensei que pudéssemos continuar discutindo minha proposta – Alice murmurou com voz rouca.

Era chocante! Mas em alguns momentos a lógica não era suficiente. Nessa ocasião, uma empresaria eficiente recorria a todas as armas. Infelizmente, a voz era tudo que tinha. Oh, por que não procurara saber um pouco mais sobre sedução, em vez de ter lido tantos livros sobre economia e administração? E como poderia se sair bem, se era a primeira vez que tentava seduzir um homem?

- Esqueceu de me dizer alguma coisa querido? - A ruiva perguntou a Jasper.

- _Meu amor, querida_. Juro que nunca vi esta mulher antes.

Alice abriu a boca.

- Nunca...? Não acredito no que esta fazendo! Vai dizer que nunca nos vimos antes?

- Por que não, se é verdade?

- Oh, suponho que eu não tenha estado no seu escritório esta manhã para pedi-lo em casamento?

Jasper resmungou alguma coisa inaudível antes de soltar-se daquela mão em seu braço e correr para perto da ruiva.

- Esta mulher deve ser maluca. Por favor, Charlote, não se deixe envolver por essa conversa absurda!

Charlote sorriu, demonstrando ser uma mulher segura de sua posição. Depois segurou o braço de Jasper como Alice fizera pouco antes.

- Creio que sei o que esta acontecendo.

Ótimo! Por que ela não sabia. Apoiando as mãos na cintura, olhou para o casal.

- Jasper Cullen. Eu o pedi em casamento há menos de doze horas. Vai continuar negando?

Os dois olhavam para ela como se tivessem divididos entre o riso e o espanto.

- Casamento?

- Isso mesmo. Pode esquecer o período de vinte e quatro hora, Sr. Cullen. A proposta foi cancelada. De minha parte, Volturi passa a ter a prioridade. E vou falar com ele agora mesmo.

Virou-se e colidiu com uma grandiosa parede de músculos. Os olhos foram subindo lentamente pelo peito impressionante até encontrarem um queixo quadrado e um par de olhos verdes.

- Oh-oh... – murmurou.

* * *

**(/NA: _One Way or Another - Kate Voegele)_**

**Loveblack Cullen****: É até estranho ver a Alice tão concentrada só em negócios... mas eu amo ela de todo jeito... =D ... tá ai mais uma capítulo...**

**Mah HC****: Ganhei uma fã *dando pulinhos*...Brigada... Que bom que você gosta... Nessa o Jazz vai aparecer mais (overdose de Jazz... *morri*)...**

**MahRathbone****: Que bom que você tá gostando... Tá ai mais um post... Passei na sua fic... Adorei!! Adoro shipper Ash and Jack... =D**

**Mais uma capítulo ai... Espero que gostem...**

**Deixar reviwes não machuca... e ainda vai me deixar feliz!!!**


	4. Suddenly I See

**Capítulo III - Suddely I See (De Repente Eu Vejo)**

* * *

-Olá, _pequena_.

- Jasper? – ela sussurrou, sentindo o peso da mão em seu ombro.

- Em carne e osso.

- Mas... Se você é o Jasper, então quem...?

- Permita-me apresentá-la a meu irmão gêmeo, Peter e sua esposa Charlote.

- Não obrigado. Prefiro ir me trancar no banheiro e sofrer minha humilhação com um mínimo de privacidade.

- Bobagem. – e segurou seu braço – Peter, Charlote, está é Alice Brandon, proprietária da Crabbe Associados.

- Então estão noivos? – Charlote perguntou eufórica. – Seu pai vai ficar muito feliz!

- Ela não é minha noiva.

- Bem, não foi o que Alice disse.

- Já chega, _querida. _- Peter interferiu. – Vamos deixar que elesresolvam suas diferenças a sós. Mais tarde o torturaremos para que nos conte tudo. Talvez na próxima reunião de diretoria da Cullen... Assim não terá de repetir a história várias vezes.

Furioso, Jasper fez um breve e eloqüente discurso quase inaudível. A julgar pela expressão de Charlote, Alice devia estar grata por não ter escutado uma única palavra. Assim que terminou, ele a arrastou para outro lado da sala. As pessoas se afastavam para abrir caminho, lançando olhares desconfiados e reprovadores na direção do inglês e outros surpresos e intrigados, para ela.

Que horror! Seria aquele tratamento que Jasper recebia regularmente? Como podia suportar a tortura e ainda comparecer a festas e eventos filantrópicos?

Passaram por uma porta e chegaram a uma varanda onde era possível ver a baia de San Fransisco. Luzes iluminavam o contorno de Golden Gate e Bay Bridges, amenizando a escuridão da água. Não fosse pela fúria do homem ao seu lado, Alice teria considerado a vista tão relaxante quanto pitoresca.

-Pode soltar-me agora – disse

Jasper atendeu ao pedido. Ela esperava que a interrupção do contato fosse o bastante para desaparecer a aflição que pulsava em seu corpo, mas estava enganada, e a sensação inesperada a confundiu. Trabalhara cercada por homens durante toda a vida e nunca havia experimentado uma atração tão forte. Por que tinha que ser com Jasper?

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – ele perguntou com voz abafada, como se fosse difícil conter a ira.

- Eu... Estava fazendo uma última tentativa antes de aproximar-me de Volturi.

- Atacando meu irmão? O que é isso Allie? Qualquer Cullen serve inclusive os casados?

- Ora pare com isso Jasper! Por que os homens sempre tiram as conclusões mais absurdas em um confronto com uma mulher?

- Estar aborrecido por saber que pediu meu irmão em casamento não tem nada de absurdo. É até bastante razoável.

- Razoável? – a raiva crescia. Quando havia perdido a calma pela última vez? Não conseguia se lembrar. – Não tem o direito de estar aborrecido. Para sua informação, eu não pedi Peter em casamento. Não exatamente.

- Ah, não? E como seria esse... Exatamente?

- Esta se fazendo de estúpido! Sabe muito bem que eu pensei Peter fosse você. Foi um erro natural e compreensível.

- O que significa que não conseguiu nos diferenciar. O que aconteceu com sua impressionante habilidade de ponderar, analisar e deduzir?

Ela serrou os punhos, dominada por uma fúria cega e destruidora. Como ele conseguia destruir anos de prática e controle com meia dúzia de palavras bem escolhidas?

- Caso ainda não tenha sido informado, você e Peter são gêmeos idênticos.

- Charlote sabe apontar as diferenças entre nós.

- Ela é casada com Peter! É lógico que saiba reconhecer o marido!

- Ela sempre soube reconhecê-lo. Desde o início. Na primeira vez em que nos encontramos ela soube que eu não era Peter.

- Muito bem, parabéns para ela! – os óculos escorregavam pelo nariz enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro, tentando recuperar a calma. I

rritada, empurrou-os para o alto da cabeça. A visão pobre fez com que Jasper parecesse nublado, como se não tivesse contornos definidos, mas naquele momento preferia não enxergá-lo nitidamente.

- Só o vi uma vez, e acha que isso teria de ser suficiente para que o distinguisse de seu irmão?

- Viu as fotos no meu escritório. Sabia que eu tinha um irmão gêmeo. É uma mulher astuta, quase um gênio de lógica e de análise dedutiva. Devia ter usado seu talento natural para descobrir seu erro.

- Eu descobri meu erro!

- Sim, no momento em que tropeçou em mim. Tarde demais, considerando que já havia mencionado aquela ridícula proposta de casamento.

- Oh, por isso está tão zangado?! Por que agora eles sabem que o pedi em casamento?!

- Exatamente.

Agora que conseguia compreender a situação, sentia-se um pouco mais calma. Era um grande alívio poder controlar-se como estava acostumada a fazer. Odiava perder o domínio sobre si mesma.

- Bem, diga a eles que foi uma proposta comercial e que você recusou. É simples, não?

- Não conhece minha família. Esqueceu que tenho cinco irmãos? E todos terão um palpite ou sugestão a oferecer.

- Entendo. Vai ter de suportar algumas provocações e brincadeiras. Nunca tive irmãos, mas imagino que todos sejam iguais, não?

- Tem razão. E já estou acostumado com as piadas e provocações. Elas não me incomodam. O que me preocupa é saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde um deles vai querer saber por que você me propôs casamento. Logo seu tio será informado sobre seus planos, e então...

- Oh, céus! Acha que sua família seria capaz...

- Todos teriam um grande prazer em discutir o assunto. E esse tipo de conversa é sempre ouvida por uma secretária indiscreta, um visitante na sala de espera... Minha família não espalharia a noticia de maneira deliberada, mas certas questões têm um jeito próprio de chegarem ao conhecimento do público.

- Tio Aro ficaria magoado se soubesse sobre meus planos.

- Magoado? Ele ficaria furioso! E faria tudo para detê-la.

Era uma possibilidade. Aro estava no comando da corporação há mais de uma década. Estava habituado ao poder, gostava dele e planejava mantê-lo por muito tempo. E seria um prazer deixá-lo onde estava se...

- Você não entende Jasper. Assim que me casar...

Ele a interrompeu.

- Quando se casar terá o controle sobre uma diretoria enfurecida. Duvido que entendam ou apóiem sua necessidade de assumir o comando. E como essa disputa pelo poder afetará os negócios? Já pensou nisso? Ou não se importa?

- É claro que me importo. Estamos falando sobre minha companhia.

- Então sugiro que deixe tudo como esta. Disse que seu tio é competente. Deixe-o trabalhar em paz.

- Você não entende.

- Não. Não posso fingir que entendo o relacionamento que tem com seu tio, mas na minha família existe algo chamado lealdade. Não fazemos nada sem que todos saibam e nunca tomamos atitudes que possam contrariar os interesses coletivos.

- Não conhece todos os fatos.

- E acha que esses fatos me fariam mudar de opinião?

- Sim.

- Mas não pretende revelá-los

- Não. Como você também se negou a revelar todos os fatos relativos a Felix Volturi.

- Ainda está disposta a ir procurá-lo?

- Não tenho escolha.

- Vou lhe dar uma sugestão, Allie. Não diga a ele qual é o propósito da reunião. Não o peça em casamento no primeiro contato, como fez comigo.

- Por que não?

- Por que assim terá mais tempo para tentar conhecê-lo, mesmo que de maneira superficial.

- E se meu tio souber sobre minha reunião com Volturi. Como poderei explicá-la?

- E se ele souber sobre a _nossa_ reunião? Vai ter mais problemas para explicá-la, considerando-se minha reputação.

- Sua reputação não me preocupa.

- Pois deveria reconsiderar a questão.

- Como já disse, não acredito que seja culpado. Portanto, sua reputação não interfere em minhas decisões. O que preciso saber é... Pode convencer Peter e Charlote a guardarem segredo?

- Por pouco tempo.

- É o suficiente. – era hora de encerrar a conversa. Se ficasse mais tempo com ele, acabaria cometendo uma estupidez. Como implorar para que se casasse com ela. – Espero que me desculpe Jasper. Criei uma situação delicada e o constrangi perante sua família.

- Eu sobreviverei.

- E... Também apreciei suas sugestões.

- Não vou cobrar nada por elas.

- Bem... – ela estendeu a mão e sorriu. – Obrigada mais uma vez.

Os dedos envolveram os dela.

- Para sua informação Allie, há algo em toda essa historia que não se encaixa. Eu sei disso. Você sabe... Volturi também saberá.

Alice o encarou aturdida. Em que momento havia traído seu segredo? Sabia que a situação era estranha o bastante para despertar suspeitas, mas...

Respirando fundo, manteve a calma.

- Não sei do que esta falando.

- Sabe. Mas não quer explicar. – Jasper sorriu. – Não importa Allie, por que vou acabar descobrindo tudo.

- Não terá tempo para isso. Irei conversar com Volturi amanhã.

- É o que diz...

- Já tomou sua decisão. Tenho o direito de levar minha proposta a quem eu quiser.

- Este é um país livre, _pequena_. Não precisa da minha permissão para decidir sua vida.

- É claro que não! – E olhou para o salão iluminado. – Agora devo ir.

Alice deu um único passo na direção da porta antes de ser detida. Pousando uma das mãos em sua cintura, ele a girou para que caísse em seus braços.

- Quando for levar sua proposta para Volturi, não esqueça de considerar um ponto importante.

Podia ler a determinação nos olhos dele. Sabia qual era sua intenção.

- Ia me beija, não?

- Admito que a idéia passou por minha cabeça.

A resposta foi imediata. Jamais havia se sentido tão viva, com todos os sentidos em estado de alerta.

- E o que esse beijo poderia provar? Espera que o considere mais atraente do que Volturi? Acha que devo permitir que ele me beije de forma a poder compará-los?

- Prefiro que não faça isso.

- Por quê? Você não me quer.

- Eu nunca disse tal coisa. Só afirmei que não pretendia me casar a fim de adquirira Future Corporation.

Alice desfrutava da sensação proibida. Passara toda a vida perseguindo o apropriado, o necessário, e nunca tivera oportunidade de sentir e experimentar, de descobrir a própria feminilidade e os aspectos mais profundos de sua natureza. E nesse momento, nada era mais importante do que as sensações.

- Tudo bem, Jasper. Beije-me se quiser. Mas não vai provar nada com isso.

- Não? – e aproximou os lábios dos dela sem tocá-la. – Pois acho que provarei algo muito importante.

Os dedos deslizaram por suas costas suavemente, despertando todo o corpo com uma intensidade assustadora. Alice estremeceu. Como era possível? Como ele conseguia provocar uma reação tão forte se nem a tocava de verdade?

Contendo o impulso de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo de uma vez por todas, murmurou.

- O que espera provar afinal?

- Allie, _pequena_. É tão simples! O que está sentindo? Em que está pensando?

- Quer uma resposta franca? Sinto-me desesperada, e estou pesando seriamente em tomar a iniciativa, caso não faça alguma coisa para sufocar esse desespero. Está esperando que lhe mostre como se faz?

A paixão estava estampada no rosto másculo de traços marcantes. Os olhos brilhavam, mas Jasper não se moveu.

- Quer que eu a beije, não é?

- Sim, eu quero. E depressa.

- Então já deve ter percebido que está procurando algo além de uma simples aliança comercial. Aposta que nem está pensando nos negócios.

- Tem razão, não estou.

- Entende agora? Você esta interessada em algo mais. Precisa de mais. Não se contente com menos do que um relacionamento pleno.

- Como o que você tinha com sua ex-noiva, por exemplo? É esse o objetivo desta demonstração?

- Mas que droga! Hoje você esta mesmo disposta a me irritar!

- Não é deliberado. Tio Aro vive dizendo que esse é mais um de meus talentos naturais.

- Não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?

- Ouvi todas elas. Até você dizer que ia me beijar. Então passei a esperar a ação no lugar das palavras. – E suspirou desapontada. – Mas imagino que tenha mudado de idéia.

- Mulher esperta – e devolveu os óculos ao nariz dela, indicando que o interlúdio chegava ao fim.

Um ruído chamou a atenção de Alice para porta da varanda , virando-se ela viu Alec Marks, o organizador do evento, olhando para eles.

- Olá Alec – cumprimentou-o. – Procurando por alguém?

Ele hesitou por um segundo, antes de assentir.

- Sim, eu... Gostaria de conversar com o Sr. Cullen.

- Escute o que vou dizer Allie – Jasper murmurou. – Quero que vá embora. Agora.

- Por quê?

- Não quero que seja envolvida nisso.

- Envolvida... – confusa, olhou para o Sr. Marks com ar desconfiado. – O que esta acontecendo, Alec?

- Srta. Brandon, por favor. Prefiro conversar com o Sr. Cullen em particular.

- Eu já havia percebido. – e colocou-se diante de Jasper, cruzando os braços num gesto de desafio. – Mas não vou sair daqui. Portanto, se tem algo a dizer, vai ter de falar para mim também.

Jasper pousou as mãos sobre seus ombros.

- Não interfira. Este é um problema meu. Posso cuidar dele sozinho.

- Mas...

- Ele veio me pedir pra deixar a festa, como deve saber. – e tirou-a do caminho. – Não tenho o hábito de esconder-me atrás de uma mulher, Alice. Nem permito que se coloquem na linha de fogo quando alguém tenta atingir-me.

Alice. Ele a chamara de Alice. A dor provocada pela palavra seca e autoritária era tão grande, que ela preferiu dar atenção a revolta causada pela situação. Assim teria tempo para pensar na dor.

- O Sr. Cullen está certo? Veio sugerir que ele vá embora, Alec?

O pobre homem parecia prestes a ter um colapso.

- Receio que sim. Como organizador do evento, fui pressionado para resolver essa... Lamentável situação. Se fosse por mim... - e encolheu os ombros. – Mas não é minha opinião que importa. E como o evento é filantrópico, não posso permitir que se instale um clima de...

Alice sorriu com doçura.

- Impropriedade?

- Sim.

- Refere-se a todos os Cullen, ou a este em particular?

A hesitação momentânea traiu Alec Marks. Jasper ficou tenso, e ela pode praticamente sentir a resposta agressiva diante da possibilidade de agressão a sua família.

- Quem esta por trás disso?

- Ninguém! Ou melhor, todos! Não posso citar nomes, Sr. Cullen. Recebi a incumbência de resolver a situação, e é o que estou tentando fazer.

- Quem lhe deu essa incumbência? Quero nome!

- Não posso dizer nada. Lamento muito, mas não quero perder meu emprego.

Alice decidiu interferi novamente. Jasper ficaria furioso, mas não havia outra saída.

- Estou decepcionada com sua atitude, Sr. Marks. A Crabbe Associados, bem como os Cullen, sempre apoiaram com prazer todos os seus eventos. A partir de agora teremos que rever nossa posição.

- Por favor, Srta. Brandon, tente compreender. Sempre foi tão generosa!

- Minha empresa já esteve envolvida em algum incidente que pudesse criar um clima de... Impropriedade?

- Nunca!

- E se eu me colocar a favor dos Cullen?

- Já disse para não se meter nisso, _pequena_!

Alice mantinha os olhos fixo no rosto de Marks.

- Este é um bom momento para você compreender que não sei seguir instruções. Estou habituada a comandar. – De repente teve uma idéia. – Sabe de uma coisa? Vamos dançar.

- O que disse?

- Vamos dançar. – E encarou-o com um sorriso largo e satisfeito. – Depois dançarei com todos os seus irmãos, e tio Aro dançara com suas cunhadas. E riremos muito. Conversaremos com algumas pessoas cuja influência é suficiente para por um ponto final nos comentários, pelo menos por essa noite, e elas terão que cooperar, ou não farão mais negócios com minha empresa.

- Não se meta. Vai acabar descobrindo que não é tão poderosa quanto pensa.

O sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios.

- Lembra-se de quando me pediu para confiar em seu julgamento sobre um assunto de interesse mútuo?

Ele suspirou.

- Quer que eu retribua o favor agora?

- Faremos um acordo. Seguirei sua sugestão. Não abordarei a questão com a objetividade dessa manhã.

- E em troca?

O sorriso retornou ainda mais radiante que antes.

- Vamos dançar. – e olhou para Marks. – Alec, sugiro que passe algum tempo aqui fora. Aprecie a paisagem, respire ar fresco e não se preocupe mais com o tal clima de impropriedade.

- Obrigado Srta. Brandon. Suponho que esteja certa.

- Eu sempre estou certa. – tocando o braço de Jasper, começou a caminhar de volta ao salão... - Muito bem Sr. Cullen... Onde estávamos antes de sermos interrompidos?

- Eu estava indo embora, e você ia marcar uma reunião com Volturi.

- Não. De acordo com minha percepção, você ia me beijar.

- Não ia. Pela primeira vez na vida decidi optar pela segurança em vez de correr riscos.

- Que pena.

- Concordo com você.

- Acha que dançar será seguro?

- Com você? Duvido.

Também duvidava. No entanto... Não seria tão excitante quanto beijá-lo. droga! Seria bom entregar-se a atividades satisfatórias antes de se casar e abrir mão de todo o prazer.

Jasper olhou para a mulher apoiada em seu braço. Havia desejado beijá-la. Tomara seu corpo nos braços e quase fora dominado pela urgência de provar o sabor de seus lábios. Ela não teria resistido. Vira o desejo brilhando em seus olhos. Então, o que o fez recuar?

A resposta era simples. Ficara chocado com a força das próprias emoções. E com o medo que havia se estampado no rosto de Alice. Por um momento conseguira desviá-la do objetivo forçando-a a reconhecê-lo como homem, não como uma solução para seus problemas. O fato devia deixá-lo satisfeito.

Mas ficara assustado.

Alice tinha um ar intocado que o apavorava. Era como a Branca de Neve esperando pelo beijo do verdadeiro amor. E não queria ser o príncipe que a despertaria. Não enquanto sua reputação estivesse em ruínas. Não seria justo. De fato não fosse por aquela última ameaça aos negócios de sua família, não teria permitido que ela pusesse em prática o plano mirabolante. Teria ido embora e encerrado a questão.

Mas alguém estava tentando destruir os negócios dos Cullen, e não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Suportaria todos os ataques pessoais sem esbravejar, mas quem quer que houvesse tentado expulsá-lo da festa, cometera um erro fatal atacando também sua família.

Era capaz de tudo para defendê-los.

Determinado, olhou para Alice.

- Prometo que não vai ser prejudicada por minha causa, _pequena. _Se alguém tentar...

- Já sei. – Abraçou-o e colou o corpo ao dele com graça e feminilidade, despertando tudo que havia de mais elementar no homem que a conduzia pela pista de dança. – Você o fará pagar caro. Como o fará também pagar pelo que esta tentando fazer com sua família.

- Então me conhece bem...?

- Não o bastante.

Mas poderia conhecê-lo melhor se o beijasse. Desejara aquele beijo com um desespero que era estranho para a sua natureza. No instante em que sentira o toque das mãos de Jasper, fora consumida por um único pensamento. Beijá-lo.

Por que ele havia recusado?

Podia imaginar.

Jasper não a queria. Invadira seu escritório com uma proposta de casamento, tentando obter um acordo comercial, e ele temia que um beijo o obrigasse a aceitar a oferta. Ou seria apenas desinteresse?

Não tinha importância. Pensando bem, era melhor assim. Por um momento chegara a perder de vista o objetivo, algo que jamais havia acontecido antes. Nunca Jasper Cullen era um homem perigoso, e seria um erro grave envolver-se com ele na tentativa de obter o comando da Crabbe e Associados. Não podia correr o risco de distrair-se. Não, se esperava alcançar sucesso.

Suspirando, aninhou-se nos braços de Jasper. Era uma pena realmente. Jamais conhecera um homem capaz de distraí-la ou desviá-la da meta traçada para realização de um propósito. Teria sido interessante descobrir até onde poderia chegar essa distração.

* * *

**(/NA: Suddely I See - Kate Tunstall)**


	5. Unfair

**CAPITULO IV – Unfair (Injusto)**

* * *

Jasper olhou para os irmãos com ar incrédulo.

- Estão brincando!

- Não – respondeu Emmett, o mais velho dos seis filhos. – O momento não poderia ser mais oportuno. Estamos pensando em expansão. Carlisle está na Itália, o que nos livra de qualquer possibilidade de desaprovação paterna. Você mesmo disse que ela está propondo um negócio...

- Quer que eu me case com uma mulher que não conheço para que possamos expandir nossos interesses comerciais?

- Não. Queremos que se case com a Srta. Brandon para que Volturi não nos destrua. A expansão é um dado a mais. Se ela tivesse outro candidato em vista, eu não me importaria. Mas Volturi joga sujo.

- Acha que o sacrifício seria grande demais? – Peter interferiu. – Ontem a noite ela parecia muito interessada em você.

- Em você também. – ironizou Jasper.

- A pobrezinha se enganou. E o que importa é que ela se sente atraída. E prefere vender a Future para nós, a entregá-la a Volturi. Por que desapontá-la?

- Ela pretende tirar das mãos do tio o controle da corporação!

Irritado, Peter jogou a caneta sobre o bloco de anotações.

- E daí? Ela é a proprietária!

Jasper afastou a cadeira da mesa de reuniões e levantou-se. Não gostava de ser pressionado. Aproximou-se da janela, e os olhos buscaram o edifício do outro lado da rua.

- O tio dela administra a Crabbe e Associados há anos. O homem sabe o que está fazendo.

- Alice decidiu se casar. – Emmett apontou com lógica irrefutável. – Pelo que nos contou, ela vai se casar, não importa com quem. Por que não tirar proveito da situação?

- Você se casaria por motivos semelhantes? – Jasper perguntou sem encará-lo.

- Já sou casado.

- Se não fosse casado com Rosalie... Aceitaria viver com uma estranha para lucrar nos negócios? - Jazz, vamos ser honestos, está bem? Você se sente atraído por ela. Por que negar?

- Não vou negar. Mas o que isso tem haver com casamento?

- Só há conhece há algumas horas e já esta todo confuso – Peter comentou rindo. – Passei pela mesma coisa com Charlote. Eu sabia.

- Não estou apaixonado por essa mulher. Seria como apaixonar-se por um... Por um computador!

Peter encolheu os ombros

- Charlote também era obcecada pela carreira. Sua missão é fazê-la entender que a vida tem mais a oferecer do que trabalho. E sei que é capaz disso, meu irmão.

- Considere as alternativas. – Emmett persistiu. – Pare e pense no que vai acontecer com a Cullen se Volturi puser as mãos na Future Corporation.

- Já pensou que Volturi pode recusar a proposta?

- Está brincando? Ele vai agarrar a oportunidade com unhas e dentes. E vai se casar com ela pensando também na novidade, no prazer de desbravar novos caminhos...

Jasper não podia ir contra a colocação do irmão, mas o comentário o perturbava, por que o obrigava a lembrar algo que Alice dissera na noite anterior. O que havia sido? Algo sobre os homens que desejavam Alice, não, Allie. Queriam o que ela poderia levar para o casamento, não a pessoa. E Volturi não seria diferente. Seria o pior de todos. Pensar nela sacrificando tudo por um homem como aquele...

- Em quanto tempo ele nos faria cair de joelhos? – Emmett perguntou, sentindo o momento de fraqueza.

- Não muito – Paul opinou, entrando na sala de reuniões. Segundo filho do casal Cullen, ele era um dos mais alto e forte dos irmãos. Também era o mais duro, com olhos frios e profundos e uma personalidade severa que poucos se atreviam a desafiar. – A situação é pior do que imaginávamos.

- Pior... Quanto? – quis saber Jasper.

- Volturi estava por trás do incidente de ontem à noite. Não só exigiu que Marks expulsasse Jasper, como espalhou um boato sobre novas evidências que comprovariam o envolvimento de toda família naquele negócio que arruinou os Denali.

- Vamos processá-lo por calunia e difamação!

- Para o diabo com os tribunais! – protestou Edward. – Vamos fazer uma visita a Volturi e explicar pessoalmente o erro de seus métodos.

Seth cerrou os punhos.

- Estou mais do que pronto.

- Não – Emmett interrompeu. – Temos um jeito mais eficiente de cuidar de Volturi. Uma solução que o destruirá definitivamente, pelo menos no nosso ramo. Não é verdade Jasper?

Podia sentir o no apertando seu pescoço

- O que aconteceu com a tradição dos Cullen de só se casarem por amor?

- Você não será o primeiro a desrespeitá-la – Paul lembrou. – Estou um passo na sua frente.

- E dois divórcios na família tornarão a opção mais aceitável? E você se casou por amor. O fato de não terem se entendido é outra história.

Peter aproximou-se e tocou o ombro do irmão.

- Jazz, há algo de muito forte entre você e aquela tal Brandon. Sei que é cedo demais para falar de amor, mas tem de reconhecer a existência de um sentimento que pode se transformar em algo mais profundo e duradouro. Se ela se casar com Volturi, jamais terá uma chance de descobrir.

- Está sonhando, Peter?

- Bem, pelo menos são sonhos agradáveis.

- Peter!

- Se ainda não está convencido, considere um último dado. Ela nos defendeu ontem à noite. Dançou com cada um de nós, pondo em risco a própria reputação. Volturi deve ter ficado furioso. Quando descobrir quais são os planos da Srta. Brandon se casará com ela, assumirá o comando da Future... E depois a punirá por ter ousado interferir em seus negócios.

Peter estava certo. Sabia que Volturi ficara furioso na noite anterior. O homem nem tentara disfarçar o ódio, e havia sido sua expressão de rancor e ressentimento que levara Paul a conduzir uma rápida investigação

Contraíra uma divida de gratidão com Alice. A família toda devia esta grata. Dançara com cada um dos irmãos e insistira para que os Cullen ficassem até o final da festa, rindo, bebendo e conversando como se não tivessem uma única preocupação no mundo. Conquistara a simpatia das três esposas, Bella, Rosalie e Charlote, e no final da noite as quatro já conversavam com animação e entusiasmo, como se fossem velhas amigas.

E, durante todo o tempo, Jasper sentira vontade de levá-la de volta ao balcão para terminar o que haviam começado. Pensar em beijá-la até esquecer Volturi, a Future Corporation e sua insana cruzada por um marido.

Olhou para a janela de Alice. Como poderia permitir que ela assumisse o risco? Sabia que ela fazia parte do mundo dos negócios há dezesseis anos, mas era óbvio que não tinha idéia de como enfrentar os grandes tubarões como Volturi. Estava habituada a lidar com uma diretoria obediente, homens que jamais seriam desleais com o dono da empresa que pagava seus salários. E, mais importante que tudo..., como poderia deixar que Volturi a tocasse?

Era simples. Não podia.

- Muito bem – disse, virando-se para os irmãos. – Vou tentar conversar com ela mais uma vez. Não estou dizendo que me casarei com a Srta. Brandon, mas farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para convencê-la a vender a Future para nós.

- Vai conversar com ela antes da reunião com Volturi?

- Vou telefonar imediatamente.

- Por que não procurá-la pessoalmente? – Peter sugeriu. – Use o charme dos Cullen, homem!

- Ela não gosta de charme. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que me disse.

- Então use a lógica. E se não funcionar... Apele para o beijo que ela pediu ontem à noite.

Jasper não a procurara. Alice deixou escapar um suspiro pesaroso. Havia esperado que ele aparecesse, que concluísse que as vantagens do casamento eram maiores do que o desgosto provocado por sua proposta.

Num impulso, chamou a secretária pelo interfone.

- Algum recado para mim Angela?

- Catorze telefonemas e dezenove e-mails.

- Algum do Sr. Cullen?

- Nenhum Srta. Brandon.

A compaixão na voz da jovem despertou em Alice o orgulho esquecido temporariamente.

- Estou saindo para encontrar Volturi no Benjamin's. se meu tio perguntar por mim, diga que fui almoçar com um cliente. Pensando bem, diga o que quiser, mas não revele com quem ou onde estarei.

- Sim Srta. Brandon. E se o senhor Cullen telefonar?

- Ele não vai ligar.

Desligando o interfone, ela se levantou e ajeitou a o tailleur. Depois pegou a bolsa e olhou em volta. Talvez devesse considerar uma nova decoração. Alguns móveis, adornos, tons mais vibrantes... E algumas fotografias dos pais e do tio sobre a mesa do café. E cuidaria de tudo pessoalmente.

Afinal, já era hora de começar a cuidar da própria vida.

- Onde ela está?

- Lamento senhor, mas a Srta. Brandon não pode atendê-lo.

- Garanto que ela vai mudar de idéia.

Jasper passou pela secretária e abriu a porta do escritório da futura noiva. O lugar estava vazio. Incapaz de conter-se entrou e examinou a decoração com ar preocupado. Era tudo tão frio e impessoal, tão prático! Com exceção do perfume que pairava no ar, nada lembrava a mulher encantadora que ocupava aquele espaço.

- Onde ela está? – repetiu ao sair

- Lamento senhor, mas não posso...

- Vamos ver se tornamos essa conversa mais clara e produtiva. Sou Jasper Cullen. Allie e eu temos um... Assunto pendente. Presumo que por conta do meu atraso, ela tenha decidido ir almoçar com Volturi, acertei?

A expressão da secretária serviu como resposta.

- Muito bem. Agora só precisa me dizer quando e onde.

- Não posso lhe dar essa informação. Eu perderia meu emprego.

- Entendo. Não posso exigir tamanho sacrifício de alguém que não me conhece.

Tinha de pensar depressa. Aonde alguém como Allie levaria um noivo em potencial? Não, o raciocínio correto não era esse. Aonde alguém como Alice levaria um parceiro comercial, especialmente alguém a quem pretendia fazer uma proposta tão incomum? A resposta era simples. Ao Benjamin's. discreto, exclusivo, elegante... E sem graça. A clientela era formada por empresários poderosos interessados em fechar contratos de valor elevado.

Jasper encarou a secretária.

- A que horas ela vai estar no Benjamin's?

- Como sabe...? – Angela parou e balançou a cabeça. – Ao meio-dia. Mas se contar a ela que eu disse isso, tenha ao menos a bondade de reservar um posto para mim em sua empresa. E, para sua informação, meu salário é bem alto.

- Você não será demitida. Talvez receba até um aumento por isso. – desde que pudesse convencer Alice a se casar com ele, em vez de Volturi.

- Farei com que se lembre disso, senhor. A propósito meu nome é Angela. E se quiser chegar a tempo, é melhor apressar-se. A Srta. Brandon é sempre pontual e exige a mesma pontualidade de todos com quem trabalha ou mantém algum tipo de ligação.

Quando deixou a Crabbe e Associados, Jasper descobriu que dispunha de dez minutos para chegar ao restaurante. Felizmente a sorte estava ao seu lado, por que um táxi passava pela rua no momento em que ele pisou na calçada. Quando saltou na frente do restaurante, o relógio de pulso marcava onze e cinqüenta e nove. As doze em ponto, quando Alice e Volturi eram conduzidos a uma mesa afastada, ele os abordou.

- Desculpe o atraso. _Pequena_.

Enlaçando a cintura delgada, puxou-a para longe do concorrente e abraçou-a. E dessa vez não hesitou. Beijou-a. O silêncio súbito indicava que todas as pessoas esperando por uma mesa haviam parado para observá-los. Não que estivesse preocupado. Algo mais importante ocupava seus pensamentos.

O ajuste das bocas era mais perfeito do que imaginara. Ah, como fora tolo! Tivera a oportunidade de beijá-la na noite anterior e não soubera aproveitá-la. Não voltaria a cometer o mesmo engano. Sob uma aparência fria de empresária competente, Alice Brandon era exuberante, ardente, deliciosa.

Por um momento ela ainda tentou resistir, mas foi um esforço inútil, como se o corpo reconhecesse e aceitasse o que a mente rejeitava. Com o mais fascinante dos suspiros, ela entreabriu os lábios para recebê-lo. As mãos tocaram sua cintura sob o paletó e deslizaram pelas costas, puxando-o para mais perto.

A reação provocou uma urgência que Jasper gostaria de saciar imediatamente. Infelizmente, esse era um desejo impossível. Relutante, encerrou o beijo e tentou não demonstrar o espanto causado pela revelação da mulher sensual e vibrante. De sua parte, o destino de ambos acabara de ser selado.

- Você é minha.

- Quer dizer que temos um acordo? – ela perguntou no mesmo tom.

- Sujeito a algumas negociações.

- Certo.

- Podemos selar o trato com mais um beijo?

Ela sorriu.

- É melhor adiarmos esse prazer, já que o ambiente não é o mais conveniente para certos... Contatos.

- Desmancha prazeres. E o que faremos com Volturi?

- Vai ter de confiar em mim. Siga minhas orientações, está bem?

- Não vai ser fácil – ele murmurou em tom seco. – Mas prometo me esforçar.

- Com licença, Alice – Volturi interrompeu irritado. – Vamos almoçar ou não?

- Oh, desculpe-me Felix. – a frieza profissional era apenas um disfarce par a tensão que ameaçava dominá-la. – Já conhece Jasper Cullen?

Volturi riu.

- Talvez. São tantos Cullens que é difícil guardar todos os nomes. – e fingiu considera. – Jasper é o ladrão?

Cullen retribuiu o insulto com um sorriso largo. Depois puxou uma cadeira para Alice e sentou-se ao lado dela. Dois botões da sua camisa estavam abertos, o que o surpreendeu. Talvez sua futura esposa fosse mais ardente do que imaginava!

- Vou ajudá-lo a guardar nossos nomes com mais facilidade – disse, abotoando a camisa dela com movimentos relaxados, usando a tarefa para aumentar o impacto do que ia dizer. – Eu sou aquele que vai se casar com Allie.

- Allie? Quem é Allie?

- Sou eu. – respondeu Alice, com um sorriso.

Volturi pensou um pouco antes de falar.

- Vão se casar?

- O mais depressa possível. - Jasper confirmou.

- E o que tenho com isso?

- Nada.

Alice preparou-se para momentos mais tensos.

- Talvez eu deva explicar...

- Por favor, querida, permita que eu mesmo explique. Minha noiva e eu estamos dispostos a fazer uma proposta por sua empresa. Se estiver interessado, podemos discuti-la durante o almoço.

- Comprar minha empresa? Estão brincando?

- Não.

- Você é muito ousado, Cullen. Por que acha que eu estaria interessado em vender a companhia? Nas atuais circunstâncias, era eu quem deveria estar tentando comprar a sua. Com a reputação que construiu recentemente, não vai se manter em pé no mundo dos negócios por muito mais tempo.

- Está enganado. Nós, os Cullen, decidimos oferecer-lhe uma saída digna, enquanto ainda pode escolher. Antes de anunciarmos a compra da Future Corporation.

- A compra... Mas que diabos significa isso? – o homem olhou para Alice com ar furioso. – Você disse que tinha algo a me propor, algo que certamente despertaria meu interesse. Não mencionou a intenção de comprar minha empresa.

A resposta foi um sorriso frio que impressionou até mesmo Jasper.

- Não sei que tipo de jogo estão fazendo. Mas cometeram um grave erro. Não tenho tempo para brincar.

- Que pena – Jasper lamentou irônico.

- Vão se arrepender! Ninguém me faz de idiota! A Future ainda não é sua Cullen. E mesmo que consiga comprá-la, tomarei providências para que não se beneficie da transação.

Jasper levantou-se devagar, usando a estatura como arma para intimidar o adversário. O truque deu certo, por que Volturi recuou.

- Vou retribuir sua franqueza. Acha que estou interessado em comprar sua empresa? – a gargalhada ecoou pelo restaurante. – Quero vê-lo pagar tudo que fez à minha família.

- Seu conhecido charme não esta funcionando. Esta é a segunda vez que o vejo falhar. Primeiro com Kate Denali, e agora aqui. Que tal testarmos seu poder de conquista? – e tocou os cabelos de Alice. – O que acha disso, _Allie?_ Esqueça Cullen e una-se a mim. Garanto que vai se sair muito melhor.

- Tire a mão dela.

A ordem soou baixa, quase como um murmúrio, mas o sotaque inglês não deixava dúvidas. Jasper estava prestes a perder a cabeça. Algumas pessoas olharam em sua direção, atraídas pela posição de combate dos dois homens. O silêncio reinou por alguns momentos, até que devagar, Volturi soltou a mecha de cabelos e recuou.

- Esta conversa ainda não acabou Cullen.

Jasper ofereceu um sorriso gelado.

- Era o que eu esperava ouvir de você.

Havia uma certa falta de dignidade em um homem tentando parecer casual enquanto fugia. Volturi caminhava devagar, mas era claro que fora forçado a abandonar a batalha antes de ser dominado por um oponente mais forte. Jasper sorriu. Guardaria a lembrança daquele momento como um tesouro precioso. Pena que os irmãos não estivessem ali para testemunhar a conclusão do confronto.

- Esta se divertindo – Alice constatou indignada.

- Você nem imagina quanto.

- Pois não vou tolerar esse tipo de atitude. Disse que eu devia confiar em você. Não mencionou que eu seria disputada como osso por dois cães famintos. – e levantou-se. – Vejo que terei de assumir o comando. Vamos, Jasper. É melhor discutirmos a questão no meu escritório, cercados de privacidade.

- Sente-se Allie.

- Não pode me dar ordens como fez com Volturi. – ainda eram o centro das atenções, ainda mais que antes, e um rubor intenso tingia seu rosto. – Não vou admitir.

Ele não alterou o tom de voz, mas a entonação possuía a mesma qualidade dura e implacável de antes, quando obrigara a Volturi a render-se.

- Eu disse... Sente-se.

Alice inclinou o corpo para frente até quase encostar o nariz no dele.

- Escute bem o que vou dizer, Cullen.

- Sou todo ouvidos. – gostava de vê-la lutando por seu território. Muitas mulheres não teriam ousado enfrentá-lo, especialmente depois da cena com Volturi. Pelo menos sabia que o casamento seria interessante. E, apaixonado, a julgar pelo beijo que haviam trocado pouco antes.

- Vou me sentar, uma vez que é evidente que não pretende voltar ao meu escritório. Mas isso não significa que venceu. Não recebo ordens de ninguém, por mais que gritem e mostrem os dentes. Entendeu?

- Perfeitamente. Posso saber por que decidiu ficar?

- Por que estou com fome. Gosto da comida daqui, e não é fácil conseguir uma reserva. – sentou-se, abriu o cardápio e examinou todas as alternativas oferecidas pelo restaurante. –As pessoas estão olhando. Por favor, sente-se.

Ele atendeu ao pedido.

- Está aqui por que não quer causar uma cena, ou por que quer almoçar?

- Depois de considerar todas as alternativas disponíveis, decidi que o almoço é a melhor opção. E também é a única que estou disposta a admitir.

Escondida atrás do cardápio, não viu o sorriso terno que modificou o rosto de Jasper. Estava descobrindo que sua futura noiva era irresistível.

- Foi o que pensei.

- Vocês já se conhecem, não? Quero dizer, além da esfera de negócios.

Seria inútil tentar fingir que não entendia.

- Já nos encontramos duas ou três vezes.

- Eu já imaginava. Depois do que disse sobre Volturi ontem à noite, suspeitei de que o conhecia melhor do que estava disposto a reconhecer. Existe uma história, não é? – ela abaixou o cardápio por alguns centímetros. – Por que não me contou?

- Por que você não faz parte dela.

Alice fechou o menu.

- Eu não _fazia_ parte dela. Como sua futura esposa, tenho o direito à verdade.

- Oh, sim, desde que esteja disposta a ser uma esposa verdadeira. Como parceira comercial, continua não tendo direito a certos segredos...

- A disputa está relacionada a uma mulher, não é? Sua ex-noiva, talvez?

- Por que não experimenta a torrada de alho?

- O que ele fez? Aproximou-se dela depois do rompimento? Ou antes? Volturi teve alguma influência na decisão de Kate Denali?

- Não vai desistir enquanto não ouvir uma resposta, não é?

- Sou muito persistente.

- Curiosa é a palavra mais adequada.

- Determinada.

- Teimosa.

- É uma questão de ponto de vista. Diga-me Jasper, Volturi foi o verdadeiro motivo para o fracasso de seu noivado? Ou ele só apareceu depois do fato consumado?

- Oh, ele precedeu o fato.

- Por isso tentou prevenir-me. Temia que ele repetisse o truque comigo. Que encantador.

- Lamento destruir suas ilusões _pequena_, mas não se trata de se encantador. Temos um acordo comercial, lembra-se?

- É claro que sim.

- Você teve a chance de escolher entre dois parceiros. Volturi ou eu. Agora que me escolheu, vai ter de cumprir sua parte no acordo.

- Nunca deixei de cumprir os acordos que faço. Sei reconhecer a importância da honra e da palavra no mundo dos negócios.

- Foi o que o detetive me contou. Por isso estou aqui.

- Oh, sim... Espera que eu confie em você, mas não confia em mim.

- Não confio em ninguém, a menos que tenha bons motivos para isso.

- Espere um minuto. Disse... Detetive?

- Espero que entenda minha necessidade de segurança. Como acabou de mencionar, tenho sérios problemas com relação a não confiar nas pessoas. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Entendo. Foi traído por Volturi e por sua ex-noiva e agora não confia em ninguém.

- Errado. Não confio em Volturi. Ele é inescrupuloso. E agora que conhece meus planos, fará o que puder, mesmo que não seja ético ou legal, para deter-me. Quero que entre neste relacionamento com os olhos abertos. Não vai desistir da proposta de casamento. É tarde demais.

- Não tenho a menor intenção de desistir.

- Ótimo. Nesse caso, só precisamos discutir um último detalhe.

- Qual?

Jasper tocou seu queixo, e ela se sentiu incendiar.

- As condições do nosso casamento.

* * *

**(/NA: Unfair - Kate Voegele)**

**Esse cap. demorou, mas saiu!!**

**Respondendo reviews:::**

_MahRathbone__:_** Mah.. sempre presente em minhas fics... \o/ ... Jazz sempre fofo!! demorou pra sair, mas agora tem mais um cap... bjos!**

_Hollidaay'__:_** Jazz fofo demais... bem que ele podia me dar uns apelidos assim tbm... que bom que você está gostando... mais um cap. pra você... bjos!**

Loveblack Cullen:** adorei o lance do "flex"... rsrsrsrsrsrs... tbm amo Jazz demais!! não fique desesperada.. ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer... que bom que você está gostando... mais um cap. pra você... bjos!**

_Milena Fernandes__:_** bem direta sua review... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... tá ai mais um cap.**

_Juru__:_** que bom que você está gostando... Jazz é muito fofo... sempre fui apaixonada por ele.. e tbm quero um!! "pereta"?? essa é nova... brigada! e tá ai mais um cap. pra você... bjos!**

**Deixar review não machuca e ainda me deixa feliz então...**

**Faça a autora pular na cadeira de felicidade e aperte no link verd ai em baixo...**

**Bjos!!!**


	6. Coming To Terms

**Capitulo V – Coming To Terms (Vindo Até os Termos)**

**

* * *

**

Alice esperou até que o garçom anotasse o pedido e se afastasse para retorna com a conversa.

- Presumo que tenha condições a impor?

- Algumas.

Apesar da natureza volátil da conversa, essa era uma parte da discussão com a qual se sentia à vontade. Tratar de negócios era algo que a agradava. Acertar condições contratuais e condições de um acordo era algo que fazia parte de sua rotina diária. Qualquer coisa que a livrasse de discutir os aspectos emocionais do casamento era bem-vinda. Além do mais, depois de ter descoberto os problemas de Jasper com relação à confiança, evitar esses aspectos era uma atitude sensata.

- Quais são?

- A primeira e principal condição é que a Future Corporation passe a pertencer aos Cullen, conforme você propôs quando me procurou em meu escritório.

- Condição aceita.

- Você irá morar em minha casa durante o casamento.

Oh-oh. Não gostava do som disso. O garçom chegou com a garrafa de vinho, e ela esperou o término do ritual de degustação antes de perguntar.

- Por quê?

- Experimente o vinho.

- Deve ser bom – disse, levando a taça aos lábios para um pequeno gole. O sabor explodiu em sua boca, causando uma surpresa que ela nem tentou disfarçar. – É incrível! E... único.

- Importamos à safra da Itália.

- Sou capaz de entender porque. Nunca bebo na hora do almoço, mas o vinho é digno de exceção.

- É do tipo que nunca mistura álcool e negócios?

- Exatamente.

- Eu já imaginava.

- Oh, não, você não imagina. Também fui treinada para ignorar os prazeres físicos, uma vez que também podem prejudicar a concentração. – brincou.

O humor iluminou os olhos de Jasper, misturado a uma boa dose de determinação. Alice compreendeu que ele pretendia mudar seu ponto de vista no futuro próximo.

- Tem razão. Não podemos nos deixar distrair por impulsos tão perturbadores.

- É verdade. Sabe como funciona... a comida alimenta o corpo, a bebida aplaca a sede, as roupas protegem e aquecem...

Jasper riu.

- Bem, pelo menos é o que tenho repetido para mim mesma. Aprendi que a emoção não deve jamais superar a razão. Tremo só de pensar nas conseqüências... - e bebeu mais um pouco do vinho. – Por outro lado, talvez tenha sido prática demais.

- Talvez. Quanto ao vinho... Admito que minha opinião não é imparcial. O vinhedo pertence a parentes dos Cullen. Meu pai está visitando essas pessoas neste momento.

- Entendo – era hora de retomar o assunto que os levara até ali, ou acabariam falando sobre amigos, os familiares... Preferia evitar intimidades. – Quanto ao nosso acordo...

- Quero que viva comigo, Allie. – ele murmurou, segurando sua mão sobre a mesa. – E pretendo fazer nosso casamento parecer normal. Não será por muito tempo lembra?

- Bem... Nesse caso, acho que posso aceitar a condição. Prossiga.

- Considerando que tudo vai acontecer muito depressa, os comentários serão inevitáveis. Prefiro não dar mais motivos para fofocas.

- Fofocas. – por que não pensara nisso antes? Sem dúvida suas ações seriam comentadas. Eram pessoas conhecidas no mundo dos negócios, e o incidente envolvendo a reputação do poderoso Cullen alimentaria os boatos. – Não creio que possamos evitar os comentários, mas eles logo desaparecerão.

- Especialmente quando ficar evidente que você não esta grávida.

- Grávida?

- Essa é sempre a primeira suspeita. Quer adivinhar qual é a segunda?

Alice serviu-se de mais vinho.

- As pessoas vão dizer que estamos apaixonados?

Não sabia de onde viera à idéia, mas pressentia que o pensamento brotara de alguma parte muito profunda de seu ser. Pior ainda, seria capaz de apostar que era mais um desejo latente invadindo a consciência debilitada pelo vinho.

- Bem, as pessoas podem acreditar que estamos apaixonados, mas isso vai depender de nosso comportamento. Não. A segunda hipótese será levantada quando descobrirem que você é a dona da Crabbe e Associados. As condições do testamento de seus pais são de domínio público?

- Não.

- Assim que assumir o controle, as pessoas começarão a dizer que só se casou com esse propósito, particularmente quando souberem que os Cullen compraram a Future Corporation. E esta é a verdade, não?

- Sim. Existem razões...

- Ainda não revelei minha terceira condição.

Sabia o que ele exigiria: uma explicação para suas ações.

- Por favor, Jasper, não tente me pressionar. Não posso dizer nada enquanto não estivermos casados.

- Por que?

- É confidencial. Uma palavra em falso e a Crabbe e Associados passará a correr riscos.

- Prefere dar a impressão de que não confia na competência de seu tio?

- O que? Isso é absurdo!

O garçom chegou com a comida. A salada com peito de frango não parecia tão apetitosa quanto o camarão que Jasper escolhera. Interpretando seu olhar, ele colocou parte de seu pedido no prato dela.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Dando aquilo que você realmente quer.

- Se quisesse camarão, eu teria pedido.

- Duvido. Você faz suas escolhas tendo em vista todo que não seja o desejo pessoal. Relaxe e viva um pouco, _pequena_.

Ceder a tentação seria abrir um precedente perigoso, especialmente quando era Jasper quem a tentava. Mas o aromado camarão era irresistível, e ela levou um pequeno pedaço à boca, fechando os olhos para saboreá-lo melhor. Depois bebeu um pouco de vinho.

- Vinho tinto não deve acompanhar frutos do mar – disse

- Gostou do vinho?

- Sim.

- E do camarão?

- Muito.

- Então não perca tempo analisando o que deve ser feito ou o que manda a etiqueta. Apenas aprecie o prazer inesperado.

Continuaram comendo, e Jasper só retomou a conversa ao final da refeição.

- Sobre seu tio...

Ela o encarou sentindo-se culpada. Como pudera esquecer o assunto? Isso jamais havia acontecido antes. Mas, com ele, a ocorrência era quase regular.

- Sim, é claro. Ia me dizer como nosso casamento pode afetar meu tio.

- Se houver a menor suspeita de que está se casando para assumir o controle da Crabbe, seu tio ficará numa posição muito delicada. Os acionistas e o público em geral interpretarão sua atitude como prova de desconfiança.

- Eu não permitiria que nada prejudicasse meu tio.

- Você vai prejudicá-lo. Já falou com ele sobre seus planos de casamento?

Como poderia? Não que pudesse explicar a Jasper.

- Não

- Já pensou na humilhação que vai causar quando entrar na próxima reunião de acionistas e assumir o controle?

Não havia pensado. Mas era uma progressão lógica. Nunca tivera a intenção de fazer a mudança diante dos acionistas e diretores, mas o resultado seria o mesmo. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Por que fora forçada a tomar uma decisão sem planejar uma estratégia.

- O que sugere?

- Bem, não temos muito tempo a perder por causa de Volturi, mas sugiro que utilizemos as próximas semanas para a construção de um romance intenso. Faremos com que todos pensem que estamos apaixonados.

- Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Não estou pensando apenas em Aro. Tenho de considerar meu pai também. Carlisle aceitará o casamento se acreditar que é motivado pelo amor, mas se souber que uma transação comercial... De acordo com meu detetive, você fará aniversário daqui a algumas semanas. Aproveitaremos a data para uma viagem a Las Vegas ou Reno, onde nos casaremos. É claro que não evitaremos os comentários, mas ninguém desconfiará de seus motivos ou das habilidades de seu tio.

Fazia sentido. Odiava a idéia de perder tanto tempo fingindo um romance, mas se era para salvar reputação de tio Aro e convencer o pai de Jasper, não se oporia.

- Tudo bem, concordo com as condições impostas até aqui. Mais alguma coisa?

- É melhor determinarmos o período de duração do casamento.

- Não precisa ser muito longo.

- Discordo.

- Jasper...

- Se houver um divórcio poucos meses depois do casamento, nós dois faremos papel de idiotas. E nossas carreiras serão prejudicadas. Há alguma razão pela qual nosso casamento não possa durar mais?

- E se conhecermos outras pessoas?

- Isso é provável?

- Como posso saber? – mentiu – Posso conhecer alguém amanhã!

- Nesse caso, sugiro que desista de se casar comigo e espere por essa outra pessoa.

- Droga Jasper! Sabe que não tenho o menor interesse de casar-me com você ou outro homem. Não fosse por... – parou, consciente de quase ter revelado o segredo. Empurrou o copo de vinho para longe, desejando poder fazer o mesmo com Jasper. Ambos causavam um perigoso descontrole, algo que não podia permitir nesse momento. – Não fosse por certos imprevistos, eu nem estaria me casando.

- Estou lisonjeado.

- Peço desculpas. Reconheço que fui rude. – se não desse continuidade á conversa, não haveria casamento a negociar. Se o insultasse mais uma vez, ele se levantaria e iria embora para sempre. – Acha que devemos morar na mesma casa? Certo. Acredita que devemos prolongar o casamento? Concordo com isso também. Só tenho uma pergunta a fazer. Teremos de passar todo esse tempo juntos?

- Não sei. Vamos deixar a decisão para mais tarde. – ele sorriu. – Acha que pode ser flexível?

- Vou tentar. - o garçom removeu os pratos. Antes que Alice pudesse protestar, ele colocou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e cerejas diante dela. – Não posso comer tudo isso!

- Por quê? Não faz parte do planejamento alimentar de hoje?

Ela pegou o garfo e começou a comer. Jasper sabia como convencê-la a fazer aquilo que considerava conveniente ou oportuno.

- Também tenho uma condição a colocar. – anunciou.

- Qual?

Ela ajustou os óculos com ar determinado.

- Quero deixar bem claro que estarei no comando do nosso casamento. Eu tomarei as decisões. Eu escolherei o que faremos e quando faremos.

- E o meu papel?

- Você deve obedecer.

- E o que acontecerá se eu não concordar com esse termo do acordo?

- Irei visitar o Sr. Volturi.

Era o blefe mais desonesto que já tentara, e suspeitava de que Jasper sabia disso. Mesmo assim, recusava-se a recuar, como também se recusava a passar os próximos meses sendo manobrada pelo Sr. Cullen. Não conquistaria a independência em uma frente para perdê-la em outra.

Um sorriso estranho distendeu seus lábios.

- Você propôs uma condição interessante, _pequena_. Tem certeza absoluta de que é isso que quer?

- Absoluta.

- Então está acertado. – debruçou-se sobre a mesa e selou o acordo com um beijo rápido.

Tinha de controlar-se. Jasper decidiu ao entrar no táxi. Não queria um envolvimento com Alice. Desde o rompimento com Kate Denali, prometera a si mesmo que evitaria compromissos com o sexo oposto. Bem, pelo menos até encontrar a mulher ideal.

Mas essa mulher não era Alice Brandon.

Prosseguir com o tipo de jogo que fizera durante o almoço só o levaria ao desastre. E, se começasse a gostar dela? E se ela gostasse dele? Um dos dois acabaria sofrendo. Era capaz de suportar mais uma desilusão, mas... E ela?

Oh, encontraria um jeito de racionalizar a dor. Usaria uma explicação lógica para justificar o fim do relacionamento. Mas, no fundo, naquele recanto mais oculto onde a lógica e o bom senso não exerciam menor influência, certamente mudaria. E não seria para melhor.

Não. Se tivesse juízo, manteria a associação livre de qualquer envolvimento emocional. O casamento era apenas um negocio. Assim estariam seguros.

Tinha de controlar-se, Alice decidiu ao saltar do táxi na frente da Crabbe e Associados. Não queria um relacionamento com Jasper, nem o tipo de casamento que ele estava tentando criar. Era arriscado demais. Um dia talvez. Quando encontrasse o homem ideal.

Mas esse homem não era Jasper Cullen.

Prosseguir com o tipo de jogo que fizera durante o almoço só a levaria ao desastre. E se começasse a gostar dele? E se ele gostasse dela? Um dos dois acabaria sofrendo. Era capaz de suportar mais uma desilusão, mas... E ele?

Oh, saberia lidar coma dor. Sobrevivera a Kate Denali. Mas o sofrimento consumiria o brilho apaixonado que iluminava sua alma. Devoraria o charme, a graça e a generosidade protetora que considerava tão atraentes. Jasper mudaria. E não seria para melhor.

Não. Se tivesse juízo, manteria a associação livre de qualquer envolvimento emocional. O casamento era apenas um negócio. Assim estariam seguros.

Jasper mantinha o fone colado ao ouvido e olhava pela janela do escritório.

- Não entendo qual é o problema. – disse, reclinando-se na cadeira sem desviar os olhos do prédio da frente. – Você concordou com a sugestão de criarmos a idéia de um romance.

- Um romance envolve flores e bombons, um jantar ocasional. Não existe a menor necessidade de... Você sabe o que!

- Entendo. Havia alguém por perto quando você abriu a caixa, não é?

- Exatamente. Eu estava reunida com três presidentes de três empresas diferentes quando seu presente chegou. Pelo formato da caixa imaginei que fossem bombons. Decidi abrir o presente para começar a criar a impressão de um romance.

- Não notou que a caixa era leve demais para conter chocolates?

- Não.

- Por quê? Nunca recebeu uma caixa de bombons?

- Estamos nos desviando do assunto.

- Não. Estamos tratando do ponto chave da questão. Todos os homens que conheceu até agora eram cegos? Ou estúpidos?

- Não telefonei para discutir meus relacionamentos passados. Tem idéia da reação causada por aquele presente?

- Sei como eu teria reagido. Mas as pessoas que estavam com você... Como se comportaram?

- Não importa! Tenho certeza que conseguiu provocar o impacto que desejava. Ninguém mais tem duvidas de que estamos vivendo um romance tórrido.

- Ótimo.

- Não é ótimo, lembra-se que acertamos sobre eu estar no comando da situação?

- Não.

- O que quer dizer com não? Minha única condição foi...

- Estar no comando do nosso casamento. Mas ainda não estamos casados.

- Jasper... Está sentado na frente da janela de seu escritório?

- Sim, estou. por que?

- Não se mova. Não saia daí enquanto eu não chegar.

- Ora, uma visita! Maravilhoso... _meu amor._

Alice bateu o telefone sem dizer mais nada.

Sorrindo, ele desligou o celular e deixou-o sobre a mesa. Interessante. Tivera a impressão que sua noiva estava agitada, nervosa... Mal podia esperar para conhecer essa nova faceta de sua personalidade. Isto é, se ela conseguisse controlar-se antes de chegar.

Ansiosa, levantou-se e foi até o elevador. Ainda estava no meio do caminho, quando ouviu o sinal sonoro que indicava a chegada de um das cabines. Era Alice.

- Jasper Cullen, eu disse que devia ficar onde estava.

Ouviu a voz antes mesmo de vê-la

- Olá, Alice.

Droga. Se não podia vê-la, mas ela já estava falando, então havia mais alguém no elevador. E seria capaz de apostar todas as ações da companhia como sabia quem era.

Aproximou-se a tempo de vê-la agarrando a camisa de Peter e apontando o indicador diante do nariz dele. Do outro lado do corredor, Charlote caminhava na direção dos dois com ar sério. Jasper correu. A colisão seria inevitável.

- Não se atreva a falar comigo nesse tom! Quero saber por que me mandou aquela roupa íntima! Que idéia foi essa?

- Eu...

Charlote chegou primeiro. Segurando o braço de Peter, removeu a mão de Alice e alisou a camisa amarrotada.

- Sim, explique-se Peter – pediu com doçura. – Também quero saber por que meu marido está enviando presentes íntimos a uma mulher que não é a sua esposa.

- Peter? – ela repetiu corada. – Você é... Peter?

- Receio que sim. Meu irmão está bem ali. – e apontou para Jasper. – E parece furioso.

- Oh-oh.

Era hora de interceder.

- Eu cuido disso. – Jasper anunciou, segurando o braço da futura esposa.

- Eu posso explicar...

- Imagino que sim. No entanto, não estou interessado em ouvi-la. Suas justificativas já me cansaram, especialmente por que lança mão delas sempre que está errada.

- Jasper...

- Agora não.

No momento em que entraram na sala, ele fechou a porta e sentou-se. Era difícil manter o controle. Por isso manteve-se em silêncio, temendo explodir.

Alice começou hesitante.

- Nas atuais circunstâncias, creio que censurá-lo pela infeliz escolha do presente perdeu o sentido.

- Pensou que Peter fosse eu.

- Bem, sim...

- Outra vez.

- Está agindo como se eu fizesse de propósito. Caso tenha esquecido, vocês são idênticos! É difícil distinguí-los.

- Se continuar me confundindo com meu irmão, não vai conseguir convencer ninguém de que estamos apaixonados.

- Porque não usam crachás?

- Se esta tentando fazer piada...

- Oh, não! Está falando com aquele sotaque novamente...

- E isso a deixa nervosa?

- Muito. Sei que o sotaque indica que está aborrecido.

- É uma possibilidade.

- Bem, vamos voltar ao presente....

- Ainda não.

Ela suspirou.

- Jasper, vai ficar mais calmo se eu pedir desculpas? Pensei que Peter fosse você, mas...

- Já disse que um pedido de desculpas não serve para acalmar-me. Não vi conseguir convencer as pessoas de que estamos envolvidos se continuar promovendo cenas como a que vi no elevador.

- Tem alguma sugestão?

- Uma - e aproximou-se devagar, notando que ela o encarava com firmeza. Alice não era do tipo de mulher que se deixava intimidar, nem mesmo quando era forçada a enfrentar um futuro marido furioso. Retirando os óculos de seu nariz, ele os jogou sobre o sofá. - Sugiro que encontre outra forma de nos distinguir sem necessidade de crachás.

Ela ergueu o queixo com ar de desafio.

- Vou repetir a pergunta. Tem alguma sugestão?

- Que tal essa? – e tomou-a nos braços para um beijo ardente. O contato provocou uma fagulha poderosa.

E depois da fagulha aconteceu a explosão.

* * *

**(\NA: Coming To Terms - Carolina Liar)**

**Demorei... mas postei!!!**

**Respondendo reviews::::**

**_Juru:_ A cada cap. eles estão mais fofos!! Jasper tem pegada.. FATÃO!!! BJOS!  
**

**_Hollidaay': _Que bom que você está gostando... o beijo foi realmente uiuiui... kkkkkkkk'... e como sabe... Bjos!!_  
_**

**_MahRathbone: _Eles são cute juntos [2]... demora mas sempre sai... vo tentar aparecer com mais frequencia.. XD'... BJOS!_  
_**

**_Raffa '-': _que bom que você tá gostando... esse casamento ainda vai dar o que falar... Bjos!!  
**

**_Thamy88: _oi thamy... aqui tá um poquinho mais na frente do que no Nyah... mas eu estou sempre postando.. agora lá e aqui... BJOS!  
**

**_Alice Elfa Cullen: _Que bom que você está gostando... tá ai mais um cap... Bjos!!  
**

**_Maluh Weasley Hale: _*\o/*... BJOS!  
**

**_Milena Fernandes: _que bom que você está gostando... Bjos!!  
**

**_Mari P.B'b: _Jazz é maravilhoso.. concordo plenamente... adorei a ideia do Jasper Robos... kkkkkkk'... BJOS!  
**

**_Loveblack Cullen: _é pra deixar na ansiedade.. adoro fazer isso... que bom que você achou... agora vai poder acompanhar... estilo dominador... ADORO!!!! ela vai tentar.. mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer, né.... Bjos!!  
**

**_tatianne beward: _Jasper e Alice são sempre muito fofos!! as condições são... demais!! BJOS!**

**Bjos!!!**


	7. Besáme Sin Miedo

**CAPITULO VI – Besáme Sin Miedo (Me Beija Sem Medo)**

* * *

Alice correspondeu ao beijo com desespero, usando os braços para puxá-lo para mais perto. Consumido pelo desejo, Jasper acariciava o corpo delicado com intimidade crescente, deixando os lábios explorarem a coluna delgada do pescoço, o queixo e o rosto.

- Mostre-me o que sente, Allie. Diga o que esta pensando.

- Acho que estava errada. – as palavras soaram ofegantes.

- Errada... Em que?

- Você é encantador. Tem o poder de enfeitiçar-me.

- Não, _pequena._ Foi você quem me enfeitiçou. Encantou-me desde a primeira vez em que olhei nos seus olhos.

Alice o encarou chocada. Ninguém jamais a descrevera daquela maneira. Por outro lado, nenhum outro homem a beijara como Jasper. Era um beijo que desafiava a lógica, a razão e análise. Não fazia sentido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha a sensação de que tudo era perfeito.

Incapaz de resistir, aproximou os lábios dos dele para mais um beijo.

Estava encrencada. A situação só poderia levâ-los a um lugar, e não se sentia preparada para isso.

- Por favor... – murmurou. – Temos de parar.

- Por que? A porta está trancada. Ninguém vai nos incomodar.

- Mas não é isto que queremos.

- É exatamente isso que queremos, _pequena_.

- Tudo bem, então não devemos querer. Nem é esse o objetivo do exercício.

- Exercício? – Jasper repetiu com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Vejo que Alice voltou.

- Receio que sim.

Ele a soltou. Quieto, esperou que ela ajeitasse as roupas e os cabelos. A situação era quase tão íntima quanto as carícias que haviam trocado.

- Espero que o exercício, como você prefere chamar, possa ajudá-la a distinguir-me de Peter.

Seria capaz de lembrar o sabor daqueles lábios para sempre. E não podia permitir que ele a afetasse daquela maneira.

- É um começo...

Mais que um começo, se fosse honesta. Nunca mais confundiria os dois irmãos. Jasper tinha razão. Se continuasse criando cenas como as do elevador, arruinaria tudo que estavam tentando construir. Embora não houvesse compreendido os benefícios de fingirem um romance, Jasper a convencera de algo muito importante. Seu tio ficaria devastado se, logo depois do casamento, tomasse o poder. Um caso de amor no entanto, a ajudaria a salvar certas aparências.

- Essa é a única razão para ter me beijado como fez? Queria encontrar um jeito de distinguir-me de meu irmão? Não... não acredito nisso. Acho que queria mais... Como eu.

Alice balançou a cabeça, tomada por um pânico irracional.

- Não é possível. Não foi isso que combinamos.

- E se mudei de idéia? Você foi prevenida... Sabe que não sou um homem de palavra.

- Não seja ridículo. Sei que é honrado, ou não estaria aqui. Mas... Mudou de idéia?

- Seja honesta, Allie! Acha que poderemos viver juntos por meses inteiros sem levarmos essa situação... A um passo a frente?

- Quer dizer que temos que fazer amor porque é inevitável?

- Não. Devemos fazer amor por que é o que queremos.

Tinha de usar o raciocínio, ou estaria perdida.

- Eu nunca disse que queria fazer amor com você. Nós nos beijamos. Foi... Bom. Fim da historia.

- Bom?

Oh, não! Ele estava furioso outra vez. Os homens eram criaturas sensíveis.

- Tudo bem, foi muito bom. Ótimo. Mas não vejo motivos para transformar um beijo em um evento memorável. Deve ter beijado dezenas de mulheres sem ter sentido necessidade de levá-las para a cama. – tentou ajeitar os óculos, mas eles não estavam sobre seu nariz. – Ou estou enganada?

- Não.

Antes que pudesse antecipar sua intenção, ele a tomou nos braços novamente. O encontro entre os corpos reacendeu o desejo. Devia ser uma reação química. Algo em Jasper, o cheiro da pele, talvez, a afetava de um jeito que não podia explicar, forçando uma resposta elementar, primitiva, desesperada e irracional.

Irresistível.

Tentou recuar. Mas ele a reteve entre os braços e girou o corpo, caindo sobre o sofá e amortecendo seu peso.

- Entregue-se, Allie.

- Não posso. Não imagino o que faria comigo e....

- Eu a acariciaria.

Não podia continuar ouvindo, por maior que fosse a alegria provocada pelo tom sincero da declaração. Tinha de silenciá-lo e só conhecia uma maneira. Por isso, beijou-o, banindo da mente as noções de dever e responsabilidade.

Pela primeira vez na vida queria apenas sentir.

Os lábios flertavam com os botões de sua blusa com suavidade impressionante. Ele a enfeitiçava, encantava e excitava. Depois de abrir sua blusa, Jasper levantou o sutiã, libertando seus seios. O toque das mãos quentes a fez gemer.

- Jasper...

- Sim, _pequena._ Murmure meu nome. Sinta meu cheiro, meu sabor... Aceite-me dentro de você. Quero deixar minha marca em seu corpo para que nunca mais me confunda com outro homem.

- Eu não poderia... Não depois disto...

- Prefiro ter certeza.

Sentia a ereção poderosa na parte mais íntima de seu corpo. Uma das mãos dele descia lentamente, buscando alcançar o mesmo objetivo. Os dedos ultrapassaram a barreira do tecido transparente da calcinha e tocaram a região quente e úmida. Alice sentiu o coração explodir num grito abafado.

- Chega. – suplicou, deixando a cabeça cai no peito musculoso. – Não posso mais suportar.

- Eu sei. Também sinto que estou perdendo a razão. Agora... Diga que o que sentiu foi bom. Afirme que nosso casamento será apenas um contrato frio e impessoal. Talvez odeie a idéia, mas o que acontece com nós é inevitável. Foi decidido no momento em que entrou neste escritório e me pediu em casamento. Lute, _pequena_. Lute, se acha que é assim que vai se sentir melhor. Mas a rendição acontecerá. E nem toda lógica ou determinação do mundo poderão mudar nosso destino.

- Não! Nunca me deixei dominar pelas emoções!

- Continue repetindo, e talvez um dia acredite nisso.

- Não preciso acreditar em nada. É você quem tem de entender.

Se não fosse embora depressa, acabaria cedendo sob o peso dos sentimentos que tentava negar. Por isso levantou-se e, chocada com o estado das roupas. Ajeitou uma peça de cada vez com movimentos desajeitados. Nunca antes estivera tão descomposta. Como Jasper havia conseguido? O homem era uma ameaça ao seu equilíbrio.

- A discussão acabou, Sr. Cullen.

- Não. Apenas foi adiada Srta. Brandon. – e levantou-se. Torcendo o nariz ao ouvir um estalo. – Lamento informá-la que cometemos um grave erro quando nos atiramos sobre o sofá.

- Foi você quem se jogou no sofá. Quanto a ter sido um grave erro, não preciso de você para saber disso.

- O que não sabe é que seus óculos estavam sobre uma das almofadas.

- Esqueça. Pelo menos as lentes estão intactas. E vou guardar a armação retorcida para lembrar-me dos erros que devo evitar no futuro.

Pegou os óculos e endireitou os aros da melhor maneira possível antes de equilibrá-los sobre o nariz. Se o sorriso contido de Jasper era uma indicação, devia estar oferecendo uma imagem ridícula. Mas pelo menos recuperara a sensação de profissionalismo.

Jasper passou a mão na cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Sugiro que falemos sobre o presente, já que ele a incomodou a ponto de ter vindo até aqui.

- Ótimo – como pudera esquecer? – Quanto ao presente...

- Não gostou dele?

- Não é isso.

- A cor então?

- Não, não. Gosto daquele branco perolado. É que...

- Comprei o número errado?

- Não!

- Então?

- É o conjunto. Casais de namorados trocam flores, bombons... Por que me mandou uma roupa íntima?

- Edward sempre dava flores a Bella. Ah, e _penas_.

- Penas?

- Nunca entendi o propósito do presente, mas, sempre que perguntava, eles começavam a rir. Apesar de sempre ter conseguido resultados positivos com suas escolhas, achei melhor não seguir os passos de Edward. Muito menos os de Peter.

- Por que?

- Para que não haja mais dúvidas em sua mente sobre as diferenças entre nós.

- Considere a missão cumprida.

- Pensei em comprar bombons ou rosas vermelhas, mas achei que seria comum demais. Como queremos criar a impressão de um romance tórrido e temos pressa, preferi renda e cetim. Assim ninguém terá duvidas quanto à natureza do nosso relacionamento.

- Nesse ponto tem toda razão.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu quando abriu o presente?

- Fiquei tão assustada, que derrubei a caixa.

- Espere um minuto! Não disse que tinha companhia?

- Três presidentes de três empresas distintas.

Ele riu.

- Aposto que causou uma certa comoção.

- Duvido que ficassem mais surpresas com a presença de uma cobra venenosa na sala.

- E o que você fez?

- Passei cerca de trinta segundos boquiaberta, com os olhos arregalados e o rosto vermelho. Depois recolhi tudo do chão. Ou tentei. Tem idéia de como cetim é escorregadio?

- Sim, tenho uma certa familiaridade com o material. E lamento saber que você não o conhecia tão bem.

- Prefiro algodão.

- Agora eu sei. Vamos pensar no que podemos fazer a respeito disso.

- Não, não vamos. De hoje em diante, guarde seu cetim para você. Entendeu?

- Não sei se vou ficar bem..

- Jasper!

- Está bem, entendi o que você quer. Mas não é isso que vai acontecer. Temos de convencer a todos sobre nosso amor. E estávamos indo muito bem, até você atacar meu irmão.

- Você prometeu acatar minhas orientações.

- Não. Prometi que aceitaria você no comando do casamento, mas ainda estamos no noivado. Encare os fatos, Allie. Agora que anunciou ao mundo que Peter andou enviando roupas íntimas para o seu escritório, vou ter de me esforçar muito mais para dar impressão de que existe um romance entre nós. Não posso permitir que o futuro do nosso relacionamento seja comprometido.

- Bem, qualquer um que me veja neste estado não terá dúvidas sobre o que sinto por você. Olhe só para mim!

- Linda! – e era verdade. Diante dele havia uma mulher vibrante, quente e deliciosa.

- Você me amassou!

- Também estou todo amarrotado. E daí? Além do mais, você fica bem de qualquer jeito.

- É uma questão de opinião.

- Minha opinião é a única que importa.

Alice respirou fundo, traindo uma certa impaciência, mas não persistiu na discussão?

- Chega de presentes indecentes, Jasper. Podemos convencer ao mundo sobre nosso relacionamento sem entupir meu escritório de sutiãs, calcinhas e outras peças sugestivas. E sem amassar minhas roupas.

- Quer presentes tradicionais? Pois bem, você os terá. Quanto a amarrotar suas roupas, lamento, mas pretendo repetir o gesto regularmente. Não é só meu dever, como um prazer.

Não confiava no brilho dos olhos dele. Jasper tramava alguma coisa, e sabia que não gostaria de descobrir o que era. Ou gostaria demais... O que era ainda pior.

- Talvez deva expor suas idéias antes de colocá-las em prática.

- Acho que não.

- Seria mais seguro.

- Cuidado, Allie. Já disse que poderá controlar boa parte de nossa relação, mas para tudo existe um limite. Pode acabar encontrando mais do que procurava.

- Vejamos... Isto não é uma ameaça, mas uma promessa, certo?

- Tem alguma dúvida?

Jasper não havia movido um só músculo, mas ela se sentiu impelida a recuar. A agressividade masculina nunca a incomodara, e lidava com ela há muitos anos. Mas algo naquele homem despertava suas facetas mais femininas. Ele tinha o poder de desapertá-la para a vida, de expô-la com profundidade e clareza espantosas, revelando falhas que gostaria de manter ocultas.

Havia subestimado o poder do homem, tanto no sentido físico quanto no intelectual, era chocante descobrir-se impotente diante de tal força. Esperava que fosse controlada a ponto de dominar essa energia. Porque já descobrira que, uma vez liberada, ela era uma entidade com vida própria, impossível de reprimir.

- Bem, agora que esclarecemos tudo, acho melhor ir embora – anunciou aflita.

- Terminaremos esta nossa conversa Allie. E não será no ambiente de trabalho. Será em um lugar calmo e tranqüilo onde não seremos interrompidos. E não vou desistir enquanto não provar meu ponto de vista.

- Estarei esperando ansiosa. – mentiu, tentando preservar um mínimo de dignidade.

Assim que chegasse ao escritório, anotaria todas as respostas em que havia pensado nos últimos minutos, comentários precisos e astutos que poderia ter feito. Assim estaria preparada para a próxima vez em que Jasper a beijasse até fazê-la perder a razão.

Impaciente, esmurrou o botão do elevador.

- Está com pressa?

Ela se virou e olhou para Jasper com ar furioso.

- Não comece! Não acha que já fez o bastante por hoje?

- Como?

- E não faça essa cara de inocente! - enquanto esperava o elevador, aproveitaria para usar alguns daqueles comentários que pretendia anotar e guardar. – Você parece pensar que só precisa me tocar para me transformar em uma criatura desprovida de vontade. Pois, saiba que está enganado, e vou provar o que digo. – deu um passo para o lado, e agarrou pela gola do paletó e puxou-o para perto do rosto. Depois beijou-o como se aquele fosse seu último gesto em vida. Encerrou o beijo depressa, antes que a reação química pudesse ser disparada. Era impressionante, mas não sentira nada. – Viu? Nada. Nem um suspiro de prazer, nem um arrepio.

- É bom saber disso – anunciou uma voz atrás dela. – Seria horrível se minha futura esposa encontrasse mais prazer nos braços do meu irmão do que nos meus.

Oh, não! De novo não!

Alice olhou para trás e estremeceu. Jasper não parecia muito feliz. De fato, suspeitava de que teriam mais uma discussão, e essa terminaria de maneira bem diferente das anteriores. O elevador chegou, e ao ouvir o sinal sonoro, ela mergulhou na cabine metálica e apertou o botão para o térreo.

- Só tenho uma coisa a dizer, Jasper Cullen – anunciou quando as portas começaram a se fechar.

- Pois eu tenho muitas. Mais de mil!

- Posso imaginar.

- O que tem a me dizer? Fale de uma vez!

Ela riu.

- Fico feliz por não serem trigêmeos!

O presente de Alice chegou no final do dia.

- Não vai abrir? – Peter perguntou ao irmão.

Jasper olhou a caixa com ar desconfiado.

- Sinceramente? Estou com um certo... Receio.

- Acha que ela quer se vingar?

- Sem dúvida.

- Ótimo! Abra a caixa, e vamos nos divertir.

O pacote era maior e mais pesado do que aquele que ele enviara para ela. E fazia um ruído estranho. Curioso, rasgou o papel e levantou a tampa da caixa. Dentro dela havia vários pacotes menores. Ele pegou o primeiro, um objeto retangular e longo. Removeu a embalagem e descobriu uma placa de cobre com seu nome para ser posta em cima da mesa.

Peter riu.

- Bem, é uma solução. Mas, para ser eficiente, vai ter de pendurá-la no pescoço.

- Isso esta se tornando ridículo – Jasper resmungou. – Como posso convencer a todos sobre o nosso romance, se ela vive nos confundindo? E pare de rir! Ela o beijou pensado estar em meus braços. Isso não tem graça nenhuma.

- Foi só um beijo rápido. E ela mesma disse que não sentiu nada.

- E isso deve ser o bastante para me deixar feliz?

- Podia ser pior. E se ela tivesse gostado?

- Charlote teria algo a dizer.

- Oh, mas ela já emitiu sua opinião, mas prefiro não repetir as palavras escolhidas por minha esposa. São... Impróprias para uma senhora casada. Não vai abrir os outros pacotes?

Jasper passou ao segundo presente, um chaveiro de ouro com seu nome gravado. A raiva começou a dar lugar ao bom humor. O terceiro embrulho continha um prendedor de gravatas. Depois encontrou uma caneta, uma pasta e um par de suspensórios, todos com seu nome gravado em grandes letras douradas.

- Parece que Allie tem senso de humor, afinal - reconheceu rindo. E isso o agradava muito. Não saberia viver com uma mulher rabugenta. Kate Denali havia sido uma dose mais do que suficiente.

- Ainda há mais um pacote – Peter apontou, espiando para dentro da caixa.

Jasper removeu a embalagem e riu. O presente era uma cueca com seu nome gravado na parte de trás em grandes letras negras.

- Cem por cento algodão! – exclamou gargalhando. – Uma mulher prática e simples.

- Por acaso pretende retribuir essas pequenas gentilezas?

- É claro que sim – disse, girando a cadeira para olhar para a janela de Alice do outro lado da rua. – Mas não tão depressa. Prometi a Allie que escolheria um presente tradicional e sou um homem de palavra.

Mal podia esperar para ver como sua racional, prática e lógica Alice reagiria.

O presente chegou no final da manhã.

Alice olhou o interior da caixa e foi tomada por uma paixão súbita... Uma resposta perfeitamente racional, prática e lógica para o que via ali. Era o que afirmaria até o último suspiro.

* * *

**(\NA: Besáme Sim Miedo - RBD)**

-

**_Meus amores... Desculpe estar demorando tanto para postar... Mas to CHEIA de coisas para fazer, e ainda tenho uma porrada de coisas para estudar... Prometo tentar postar com mais frequencia, ok?!_**

**-**

**Respondendo reviews:::::**

**-**

_Raffa '-': _**esse agarra e briga é MARA... kkkkkkkkk'... que bom que está gostando... mais um post ai... bjos!**

_Alice Elfa Cullen: _**acho que se recebo um beijo assim eu já era tbm... kkkkkkk'... que bom que está gostando... bjos!**

_Thamy88: _**é pra acompanhar mesmo, viu?? *carinha de brava*... kkkkkkkkkk'... que bom que está gostando... tah ai mais um post... bjos!**

_tatianne beward: _**pegado quente essa do Jazz, hein... kkkkkkkkkk'... vai demorar pra ela aprender, ela ainda vai aprontar algumas com essas confusões... que bom que você está gostando... tah ai mais um post... bjos!**

_MahRathbone: _**foi mal a demora... tbm amo eles!! são mto fofos *-* .... acho que a explosão é isso mesmo que você imaginou... kkkkkkkkk'... que bom que você está gostando... bjos!**

_Raquel Cullen: _**tbm adoro Jazz todo-poderoso... kkkkkkk'... essa coisas de presente ainda vão dar o que falar... que bom que está gostando... bjos!**

_Milena Fernandes: _**que bom que você está gostando... não morre não... dexa review... *--*... kkkkkkkkkk'... bjos!**

_Loveblack Cullen: _**tbm adoro estilo dominador... kkkkkk'... ela ainda vai passar um pouco de vergonha por causa do Peter e Jazz e todo a confusão que ela faz entre os dois... essa lingirie, ainda vai dar o que falar... beijo pertubador //FATÃO... kkkkkkkkkk'**... **que bom que você está gostando... bjos!**

_Mari P.B'b: _**com certeza ele tem pegada... bem que eu queria uma *sonhando*... ela vai mesmo ter que ser firme... kkkkkk'.... bjos!**

_Rodrigo Reis: _**Alisper MARA!!! que bom que está gostando... sem problema, tbm gosto de falar Alisper... bjos!**

_Lilith Mah Cullen: _**oie... que bom que você está gostando... tah ai mais um post... bjos! [p.s.: jah te add no Nyah!... vou te deixar reviews dps nas fics, ok!]**

_Cinthia Sepulveda: _**oie.. que bom que você está gostando... Jazz tem... muitos irmãos... kkkkkkk'... a os irmãos são: Emmett, Edward, Peter, Paul e Seth... as esposas são Rose, Bella e Charlote... Paul é divorciado e Seth não é casado... tbm tem o pai Carlisle e a falecida Esme... acho que é tudo... alguma dúvida é só perguntar, ok!.... bjos!!**


	8. Same Mistake

**CAPITULO VII – Same Mistake (Mesmo Erro)**

* * *

Jasper pretendia surpreendê-la com um beijo ardente. Angela levantou-se ao vê-lo aproximar-se da porta do escritório, mas, diante de sua expressão determinada, a secretária sentou-se novamente e retornou o trabalho no computador.

Jasper abriu a porta e entrou. Alice estava deitada no sofá, e havia um homem ao seu lado. Em pé, usando um avental branco, o sujeito a abanava com uma toalha.

- Você é o médico? – o homem perguntou nervoso. – Creio que ela já melhorou. Foi só um desmaio. Às vezes acontece...

- Allie? Por que desmaiou? – Jasper indagou preocupado.

Antes que pudesse se aproximar do sofá, uma pequenina bola de pelos colocou-se em seu caminho. Alice levantou a cabeça.

- Cuidado! Não pise em Honor!

- Honor?

- O gato que me mandou de presente. O nome correto é Honorável, mas adotei um apelido. – sorriu. – Parece apropriado, considerando quem me deu o animal.

Jasper fechou os olhos, tentando manter o controle. Talvez Alice não tivesse idéia do que o nome Honorável significava para ele. E não considerava o momento muito apropriado para explicações dessa natureza.

- Gostou do presente?

- Não poderia ter feito escolha melhor. Obrigada.

- Por nada. Antes de discutirmos o presente que você me deu, gostaria de saber por que desmaiou.

- Foi o barulho.

- Barulho?

- Quando Daniel furou minha orelha. Não sabia que o ruído seria tão... Terrível.

- Estava furando as orelhas?

- Só uma. Para não deixá-lo em desvantagem. Afinal, não posso pedir que faça algo que eu mesma não havia feito. – e levou à mão a orelha furada, escondendo a dor com um sorriso corajoso. – Agora já não doe mais. E então?

Jasper olhou para Daniel.

- Será que pode nos dar licença, por favor? Minha noiva e eu temos algo a discutir antes de seguirmos com o procedimento.

- É claro.

No minuto em que ficaram sozinhos, ele olhou para Alice.

- Por que quer que eu fure a orelha? Acha que precisa disso para distinguir-me de Peter?

- Não!

- Então tenho algo a confessar. Estava muito zangado quando cheguei aqui.

- Por quê? Pensou que o presente fosse um truque para ajudar-me a diferenciá-lo de seu irmão?

- Exatamente. – olhou para o brinco de ouro na orelha dela e sentiu-se emocionado. – Desculpe. Pensei que estivesse sendo lógica e racional, e durante todo o tempo você foi apenas doce e romântica.

- Não precisa me ofender! Eu não fui nada disso.

- Ah, não? E por que esta usando meio coração na orelha? Para demonstrar seu espírito prático?

- Isso mesmo.

- E se aceitasse furar minha orelha, eu usaria a outra metade do coração?

- Não gostou da idéia, não é?

- Pelo contrário. Sua idéia é brilhante. E assim que terminar de beijá-la, chamarei Daniel para cuidar da minha orelha também.

- Oh, Jasper! É bom saber que aceita meu presente. Mas tome cuidado com o barulho... Aquele _pop_ é muito impressionante!

- Aprecio sua preocupação.

- Quanto? – ela sussurrou.

Jasper respondeu com um beijo. A intensidade da reposta jamais deixaria de surpreendê-lo. Nunca encontrara tal generosidade em outra mulher, e queria tê-la em todos os sentidos, imprimindo sua marca de forma a nunca mais ser esquecido ou confundido com outro homem.

Alice manuseava os botões de sua camisa como se estivesse em transe. Ela afrouxou sua gravata e jogou-a por cima do encosto do sofá, e um som rouco e satisfeito ecoou na sala.

Oh, não! O gato havia apreciado o novo brinquedo!

Sedento por mais seda, o animal escalou suas pernas, cravando as unhas na calça e provocando uma dor aguda ao atingir a pele.

- _Pequena_, o rapaz esta esperando lá fora – disse, segurando o gato com uma das mãos. – Por mais que aprecie o que estamos fazendo, creio que erramos mais uma vez na escolha do local e do momento.

Ela recuou relutante. Depois olhou para o peito exposto sob a camisa aberta e arregalou os olhos.

- Fui eu...? – e apontou para os botões.

- Sim.

- Uau! Preciso prestar mais atenção no que faço. Assim será mais divertido despí-lo.

Jasper riu, beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios, e abotoou a camisa, guardou os restos da gravata no bolso e foi abrir a porta.

- Estamos pronto.

O procedimento levou cerca de cinco minutos. Alice pôs as mãos sobre as orelhas no momento do disparo da máquina, e, assim que ficaram sozinhos ela correu a admirar o meio coração de ouro que adornava seu lóbulo.

Jasper riu.

- Tem certeza de que esse foi um presente prático e racional?

- É claro que sim! Não seja ridículo!

- Minha pequena, orelhas furadas implicam em uma certa... Permanência. Nunca pensou nisso?

- Só se continuar usando brincos. Caso contrário, o furo logo se fechará.

- Muito simbólico.

- Não está vendo mais nesse gesto do que realmente existe, não é? Quero dizer, um gato também é um presente que sugere permanência...

- E nosso relacionamento não sugere permanência.

- Não.

- É apenas uma transação comercial.

- Nada além disso.

- Foi o que pensei. – ele sorriu – Vou lembrá-la a respeito desse fato quando completarmos um ano de casamento.

- Não será necessário.

- Talvez, não. Mas suspeito do contrário. – e beijou a ponta do seu nariz. – Já agradeci pelo presente, minha pequena? Foi muito doce de sua parte.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Você também soube escolher muito bem.

- Nesse caso que tal expressarmos nossa gratidão de maneira mais prática? – ele sugeriu com um sorriso sensual enquanto olhava o sofá.

---

- Eu a proíbo.

Alice encarou-o com ar atônito.

- Estou enganada, ou usou o termo proibir relacionado à minha pessoa?

- Você não esta enganada. O gato vai ficar aqui no meu apartamento enquanto estivermos no salão. Uma das vantagens de viver na cobertura do edifício Cullen é poder manter o animal sempre perto.

- Sim, mas...

- Uma das desvantagens é que minha família sempre sabe onde encontrar-me. O que significa que, como um dos anfitriões desta noite, tenho quinze minutos para aparecer naquele salão, ou envergonharei o nome Cullen com um atraso imperdoável.

- Pensei que aquela caixa que comprou fosse feita exatamente para eu levar Honor sempre comigo.

- Sim, da Crabbe e Associados para a Cullen, do outro lado da rua, o que já fez. Não pode levá-lo para festas, restaurantes e shoppings, como parece estar disposta a fazer. Honor está muito confortável no meu apartamento. Esqueceu de todas as coisas que compramos para ele naquela loja especializada?

- Está tentando dizer que tenho sido super protetora?

- De jeito nenhum. – e empurrou-a para dentro do elevador.

- Está sendo sarcástico! – ela ajeitou os óculos que ganhara de Jasper, um modelo feminino e delicado que não combinava em nada com a imagem de empresária competente e segura. O par fazia parte de uma coleção de meia dúzias de modelos distintos que haviam sido enviados com um bilhete: " para o caso de quebrarmos alguns deles quando fizermos amor".

O entusiasmo de sua resposta aos contatos físicos com Jasper a preocupava. Era um aviso de que podia haver algum tipo de emoção envolvida onde deveria ter apenas um acordo comercial. E isso era terrível. O relacionamento com Jasper precisava de limites bem específicos, ou as conseqüências seriam terríveis. Cometia lamentáveis erros de julgamento quando as emoções estavam envolvidas e não podia dar-se ao luxo aquela altura dos acontecimentos.

As portas do elevador se abriram no segundo andar, onde ficava o amplo e cintilante salão de baile dos Cullen. Jasper tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a antes que pudesse sair, e quando passaram pelo corredor, Alice olhou-se no espelho sobre o console de madeira e assustou-se com sua expressão. Havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos. O batom que antes havia colorido seus lábios passara para a boca de Jasper, e agora ninguém mais poderia duvidar da existência de um romance entre os dois.

- A propósito, tenho mais um presente para você. – disse ela

- Um presente para mim? Onde está?

- No saguão. Quer vê-lo agora ou mais tarde?

- Ainda dispomos de alguns minutos.

Uma escada de mármore levava ao hall principal do edifício, de onde algumas pessoas saiam exibindo expressões que iam do espanto a admiração.

- Gostei do bronze. – disse um homem que aproximou-se para apertar a mão de Jasper. – É um símbolo poderoso.

- Bronze? – ele murmurou no ouvido de Alice.

- Você já vai ver. – Elevou-o ao saguão onde deixara a obra. Jasper reduziu os passos ao chegar perto da peça, parando pouco antes de poder tocá-la. O silêncio a encheu de insegurança, despertando nela o temor de ter cometido um erro de julgamento. – É... Dom Quixote – explicou nervosa. Emmett havia autorizado a colocação da peça no saguão. – Ele é considerado um símbolo das causas perdidas.

- E eu sou uma delas? Ou luto por uma causa perdida?

- Nenhum dos dois. – segurou a mão dele e, aliviada constatou que não era repelida. – Está lutando, porque sabe que essa é a atitude correta. A decisão de um homem honrado.

- Honrado?

- Por que sempre se espanta quando digo isso? A honra é uma de suas qualidades mais marcantes.

- Allie...

A voz rouca e emocionada provocou uma reação poderosa. Alice o enlaçou-o pela cintura e beijou-o nos lábios com ardor impressionante.

- Esta mesmo disposta a arruinar sua reputação, Srta. Brandon. – Volturi anunciou atrás dela. – Que vergonha!

Jasper levantou a cabeça e encarou o concorrente com expressão furiosa.

- Não aceite provocações. – ela sussurrou. Depois olhou para o outro homem – Em que sentido estou prejudicando minha reputação, Sr. Volturi?

- Insiste em defender os Cullen, em vez de sair do caminho da inevitável destruição.

- Os riscos fazem parte da vida de um empresário, e sempre assumo minha porção deles. Neste caso, creio que a destruição não os atingirá.

- Ao contrário da ex-noiva de Cullen, é uma mulher única. – ele olhou para Jasper. – Kate preferiu afastar-se, não é mesmo?

- Com sua ajuda.

- É verdade. No entanto, logo descobri que aquela mulher não era confiável. Ela serviu aos meus propósitos confirmando sua culpa aos olhos do mundo, e isso era tudo que me interessava. Infelizmente, livrar-me dela não foi... Tão simples.

- Da próxima vez, não abandone suas mulheres em público.

- Uma das casualidades da vida – Volturi comentou com tom indiferente. – Stra. Brandon, ainda não ouvi nada de oficial sobre o noivado. Algum problema? Por acaso desistiu de vender a Future Corporation para os Cullen?

- Ainda não fizemos um anúncio oficial. Devia estar lisonjeado por ter sido um dos primeiros a saber.

- Não vejo um anel de noivado.

- A celebração oficial acontecerá no aniversário de Allie, dentro de uma semana. – explicou Jasper – Então ela terá um anel.

Alice encarou Volturi com ar aborrecido.

- Obrigado por ter estragado a surpresa.

O homem encolheu os ombros e olhou para a obra de arte.

- Ora, ora se não é o símbolo do homem insensato, perdidas causas perseguidas! Que escolha mais apropriada!

- Tem razão. Diga mais alguma coisa, Volturi, e juro que terá o que merece. – Jasper ameaçou furioso, pronto para agredir fisicamente o concorrente.

- Não tenho mais nada a dizer. – ele sorriu. – E para provar que não sou rancoroso, já comprei um presente de casamento para vocês. Será enviado no dia em que se casarem.

- Não se incomode – Alice respondeu nervosa. - Não precisamos desse presente.

- Eu sei que não, mas faço questão de mandá-lo. Será um prazer... Para mim é claro. – e virou-se para subir ao salão.

Jasper cerrou os punhos

- E você pensou em se casar com aquele sujeito!

- Não quero nem me lembrar disso! – Ela respirou fundo. - E então? Gostou da estátua?

- Sim, muito! Ela significa muito para mim. Mais do que pode imaginar. E um dia encontrarei um jeito de retribuir seu gesto.

- Não quero retribuições.

- Eu sei que não. Aprendi a conhecer sua generosidade e, por isso, quero compensá-la. Retribuirei na mesma moeda.

E, com essas palavras enigmáticas, ele a levou de volta ao salão.

---

Jasper saiu do elevador disposto a invadir o escritório da noiva e beijá-la até que ela recuperasse o bom senso. Havia dado dois passos, quando viu Aro saindo de uma sala próxima. Adoraria fingir que não o vira, mas sabia que era impossível.

- Olá. – Aro sorria constrangido, como se não conseguisse se lembrar dele. – Já nos conhecemos, não?

- Jasper Cullen.

- O nome é familiar, mas... Não consigo me lembrar de onde o conheço.

- Minha família possui uma empresa de comércio exterior do outro lado da rua.

- Sim, sim... Um dos herdeiros do império Cullen. Vocês têm a reputação de conseguirem tudo aquilo o que querem. É claro que pagam o preço, não?

- Há sempre um preço a pagar por aquilo que desejamos obter.

- Tem razão. Mas... O que faz aqui, Cullen? Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

- Vim ver sua sobrinha.

- Negócios, presumo?

- Na verdade tratar-se de uma visita social. Allie e eu nos temos encontrado. Ela não contou nada?

- Allie? Que apelido mais doce! Para ser franco Cullen, ela deve ter mencionado alguma coisa, mas duvido que tenha prestado a devida atenção ao assunto. É meu castigo por dar mais importância aos negócios do que a família. Estão saindo há muito tempo?

- Não muito. Creio que podemos dizer que vivemos um romance fulminante.

- Um romance fulminante? Com Alice?

- Vejo que está surpreso.

- Não imagina quanto. Bem espero que tenham toda sorte do mundo. Já deve ter notado que ela é uma mulher especial.

- Muito especial.

- Sabe onde fica o escritório de Alice?

- Sim, obrigado. – e despediu-se apressado para seguir seu caminho. Dessa vez Angela nem tentou detê-lo. E Alice sorria como se esperasse por ele. - Entregue-me aquela coisa agora mesmo!

- Não sei do que está...

Ele aproximou-se da janela e abriu as cortinas. O pôster havia desaparecido.

- O que fez com ele?

- Destruí.

- Mentira! – olhou em volta com atenção e seriedade e viu um rolo de papel meio escondido sob uma almofada do sofá. – Sabia que estava mentindo.

- Não, espere! – Alice levantou-se de um salto e tentou interceptá-lo antes que alcançasse o objetivo. – É meu Jasper. Não pode ficar com ele.

- É claro que posso. É um presente, não?

- Não. O presente era o binóculo. Aquilo foi só...

Ele a tirou do caminho e pegou o pôster enrolado.

- Uma provocação? Uma maneira de vingar-se de mim por causa daquela lingerie?

- Foi uma brincadeira. – tentou recuperar o pôster. - Por favor!

- Primeiro quero vê-lo de perto. – Ignorando os protestos, abriu a folha devagar. Era espantoso! Allie, sua prática, racional e competente Alice, vestira a lingerie que ele havia comprado para ser fotografada. Estava ajoelhada de costas para a câmera, as pernas envoltas em finíssimas meias pretas, e as nádegas reveladas por uma calcinha minúscula. Os braços estavam erguidos, e um par de óculos pendia precariamente da ponta de dois dedos. Levemente virada, ela expunha a curva de um seio. – Por que não pôs o sutiã que acompanhava a calcinha?

Ela apontou para um canto da foto. A peça de renda e seda jazia bem perto dos pés dela.

- Não consegui decidir qual delas era melhor. Esta, ou as fotos feitas com sutiã. Segui a opinião profissional de quem fazia as fotos e decidi tirá-lo.

- Juro que vou matar esse fotografo!

- Fotografa.

- Menos mal. Pegou todos os negativos?

- É claro que sim! E vou queimá-los.

- Ah, não vai não! - Disse Jasper com um tom bem humorado.

- Só quis me vingar de você por causa daquele primeiro presente.

- E conseguiu. Mas também causou uma bela confusão.

- Do que esta falando?

- Os empregados da Cullen quase caíram das janelas do edifício para ver esta foto presa na _sua_ janela! Alguns mantinham binóculos em seus escritórios e alugavam o equipamento por cinqüenta dólares o minuto.

- Está inventando essa história!

- Infelizmente não.

- Mas... Ninguém conseguiu identificar-me se levantei os braços para esconder o rosto..

- Todo mundo sabe que a garota da foto é você! Se mandou os binóculos!

- E daí?

- O presente me foi entregue no meio de uma reunião. Tenho cinco irmãos, e todos logo compreenderam o que deviam fazer com aquilo.

- O que? Mas... O presente era para você, não para seus irmãos!

- O que esperava que eu fizesse?

- Devia ter lutado, resistido...

- Oh, mas eu lutei. A propósito, não terá problemas para distinguir-me de Peter nos próximos dias. Ele estará exibindo um olho roxo.

- Você não fez isso!

- Oh, eu fiz. – e estendeu a mão. – Os negativos.

- Não posso entregá-los.

- Considere-os um presente de casamento.

- Ainda não nos casamos. Ainda nem ficamos noivos!

- Errado! Depois dessa brincadeira de mau gosto, vamos anunciar o noivado imediatamente e organizar uma cerimônia para o dia de seu aniversário. É a única solução para protegê-la.

- Proteger-me?

- Exatamente. O primeiro engraçadinho que disser alguma coisa na minha presença será brindado com um soco no nariz. Imagino que um anel de noivado servirá para evitar os comentários inconvenientes.

- Seria capaz de agredir alguém só por causa de um comentário inconveniente sobre mim?

- Você não imagina o que é ter a reputação atacada. Não sabe como é doloroso ver as pessoas cochichando e apontando para você. Eu sei. E farei o que puder para protegê-la disso.

- Oh, Jasper! Não quero piedade! Foi só uma foto, uma brincadeira! Minha reputação não será abalada.

- Será que não entende? O casamento comigo já será um risco. A posição na Crabbe e Associados na comunidade empresarial silenciará a maioria dos comentários, mas não os evitará por completo. Especialmente se Volturi decidir causar problemas. Quando nosso relacionamento acabar, quero que sua reputação permaneça intacta. E farei o que puder para impedir que seja prejudicada.

- Não acha que está exagerando? Tanto escândalo por causa de uma foto!

- Prefiro não correr riscos desnecessários. O casamento servirá para protegê-la. As pessoas dirão que a culpa foi minha, que fui uma má influência. E terão uma certa razão – sorriu – Não teria tido essa idéia se o noivo fosse outro.

Batidas discretas antecederam a entrada de Aro.

- Estou interrompendo?

- Oh, não! – Alice respondeu com tom caloroso. – Entre e deixe-me fazer as apresentações.

Aro atravessou a sala e estendeu a mão para Jasper.

- Olá – disse com um sorriso amistoso. – Já nos conhecemos?

* * *

**(/NA: Same Mistake - James Blunt)**

**-**

**Amores... Estou realmente me esforçando para tentar não demorar tanto nas atualizações... Mas começou as provas... E tá osso... Vou tentar me redimir, prometo... Tá ai mais um capítulo... E como ainda tinha as reviews para responder, eu demorei um pouquinho mais... Mas estão todas certinhas e respondidas... AMO recebê-las e respondê-las...**

**-**

**Respondendo reviews::::**

_tatianne beward_**_:_ Allie é um apelido doce que Jazz deu para Alice... assim como ele também a chama de pequena... Nesse capítulo mesmo Aro fala que achou o apelido doce... eu nem quis imaginar ele de cetim... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk' ... image só, mas um Jazz no mundo... que TUDO... kkkkkkkkk' .... que bom que está gostando... tah ai mais um capítulo... bjos!! **

_Alice Elfa Cullen_**_:_ é verdade... ela devia se aproveitar dele... pelo menos EU faria isso... que bom que gostou... tá ai mais um capítulo... bjos!!**

_Raffa '-'_**_:_ imagine só... beijar o cunhado, essa Allie *cara de desaprovação* ... tah ai mais um capitulo... bjos!!**

_Juru_**_:_ oie... pode ficar tranquila, que bom que você deixou review nesse... esse dois ainda vão aprontar... kkkkkkkk'... que bom que você está gostando... bjos!! **

_Rodrigo Reis__:_** desculpa a demora... que bom que gostou... tah ai mais um capitulo... bjos!!**

_Raquel Cullen_**: mas bem que seria interessante se fosse trigemeo, neh?? kkkkkkkkkkk'... essa Allie não tem jeito mesmo... e essa cueca com o nome, hein?? se ela mandou é por que quer ver ele usando, neh?? kkkkkkkkkkk' bjos!!**

_Thamy88_**_: _nossa... kkkkkkkkkk'... que bom que você está gostando... temos uma coisa em comum... deveriamos estar estudando, mas em vez disso estamos aqui... kkkkkkkkk' ... ve se não some, hein... bjos!!**

_Milena Fernandes_**_:_ que bom que você gosta... fica calma, viu... kkkkkkkkkkk' ... bjos!!**

_MahRathbone__:_** kkkkkkkkkkk'... que bom que você tá gostando, Mah... tah ai mais um capítulo... bjos!! p.s.: quando vai ter mais da sua fic, hein??**

_Loveblack Cullen__: _**kkkkkkkkkk'... Jazz é tão gostozo [2]... vergonha alheia é fogo, né... eu também tenho muito... kkkkkkkkkk'... que bom que ela não sentiu nada com o beijo, né... imagine se tivesse.. Jazz ia ficar furioso, e Peter só se diverte com essa confusão da Alice... ainda bem que não são trigemeos... acho que o mundo não ia aguentar tanta perfeição... nessa fic sim... Esme morreu quando os irmãos Cullen eram pequenos... adorei a denominação... kkkkkkkkk' .... bjos!!**

_Malu VPC_**_:_ que bom que você gostou... tah ai mais um capítulo... bjos!!**

_Caroline Evans Potter_**_: _que bom que você está gostando... eu também amo Alice e Jasper... bjos!!**

_Lilith Mah Cullen_**_:_ oi Lilith.. foi mal a demora... mas tah ai mais um capítulo... que bom que está gostando... bjos!!**

_Mymy Whitlock_**_:_ oie... adoro quando tem leitoras novas... são sempre bem-vindas... que bom que você está gostando dela... tenho uma fã... *\o/* ... também acho que eles deviam se indentificar... tadinha da Allie, tá toda confusa... tá ai mais um capítulo... bjos!!**

**-**

**Beijos para todos vocês, meus amores!!!**


	9. Take Me Out

**CAPITULO VIII - Take Me Out (Me Tire Daqui)  
**

**

* * *

**

Jasper se recuperou a tempo de retribuir o cumprimento.

- Jasper Cullen. É um prazer vê-lo

- O nome é familiar, mas... não consigo me lembrar de onde o conheço.

Jasper lançou um olhar intrigado para Alice, que mantinha os lábios comprimidos numa demonstração de tensão.

- Minha família possui uma empresa de comércio exterior do outro lado da rua.

- Hmm... é amigo de Alice?

- Sim, somos bons amigos.

- Estavam discutindo negócios?

- Não exatamente.

- Alice! Guardando segredos do seu tio?

- Foi tudo muito repentino, tio Aro. Talvez possamos marcar um jantar para o final de semana. Assim você e Jasper terão uma chance de se conhecerem melhor.

- Ótima idéia. – como se lembrasse de repente o motivo de sua visita, ele entregou uma pasta a sobrinha. – Angela comentou que estava procurando por isso. Não sei como ela foi parar em minha mesa. Acho que alguém deixou lá por engano.

Jasper compreendeu que Alice carregava um fardo pesado. Felizmente, para ela, logo poderiam dividir o peso da responsabilidade.

- Obrigada por trazê-la até aqui tio.

- Por nada. Foi um prazer conhece-lo Jasper. Estarei esperando ansioso pelo nosso jantar.

No minuto em que Aro partiu, Jasper virou-se para encarar a noiva.

- Há algo que queira me dizer, _pequena_?

- Não. - Ela estava recuando, e Jasper percebeu isso.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Talvez eu deva mencionar que encontrei seu tio no corredor segundos antes de entrar nesta sala. E ele não me reconheceu. Só consigo pensar em uma explicação. Aro é o pequeno problema que compromete o futuro da Crabbe e Associados. O que ele tem? Alzheimer? Demência? Senilidade precoce?

- Por favor...

- Esta tentando protegê-lo e a firma com a decisão de se casar e assumir o comando. E espera resolver a questão antes que a condição dele se torne conhecida de todos. Estou certo?

- Sabe que não posso responder...

- Por quê? Tem medo de revelar seu segredo e ser traída? Acha que vou passar a informação a outras pessoas? Afinal, sou Jasper Cullen, o corrupto desonesto...

- Pare com isso! Tenho uma responsabilidade nessa companhia. Não podia contar nada sobre Aro. Não podia contar a ninguém! Tem idéia do que aconteceria se a noticia se tornasse de conhecimento público?

- As ações da sua empresa perderiam o valor. Alguns contratos seriam cancelados, outros nem seriam assinados...

- Exatamente. E o que aconteceria com todos os empregados que dependem da saúde financeira da Crabbe? Tenho de pensar neles e coloca-los acima dos meus interesses pessoais. Não é uma questão de confiar ou não em você.

- E agora que descobri seu segredo?

- Não vai dizer nada a ninguém. - O tom da pequena Allie foi firme o suficiente para que Jasper ficasse intimidado.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Não dirá nem mesmo a sua família. E mesmo que conte a eles, a informação jamais ultrapassará a barreira daquela sala de reuniões.

Alice confiava nele. Agora tinha a prova dessa confiança, e o sentimento o agradava.

- Prefere que eu não diga nada a meus irmãos?

- Quanto mais gente souber sobre o problema, maior será o risco de que algo seja revelado inadvertidamente. Tenho enfrentado dificuldades imensas para encobrir os pequenos deslizes de meu tio.

Ele podia imaginar como isso deve estar sendo difícil para ela.

- Muito bem, vamos nos casar e você terá o controle da companhia e de sua herança. E depois?

- Quando o procurei a primeira vez, você pensou que minha motivação era a ganância, a sede de poder. Pois não quero o poder. Quero me livrar dele.

Era impossível esconder o choque.

- Allie!

- Esta decidido, Jasper. Vou vender a Crabbe e Associados. Tenho consciência de minhas limitações. Sei que não estou preparada para assumir o lugar de meu tio.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Estou certa de que encontrarei um bom emprego. Gosto do mundo empresarial. Sou boa no que faço e pretendo continuar trabalhando. Mas não quero controlar uma empresa do porte da Crabbe. Prefiro algo menor e mais intimo. Felizmente o valor conferido com a venda será suficiente para que eu tenha tempo para tomar uma decisão, embora esteja disposta a transferir a maior parcela para Aro. Considerando que ele e meu pai construíram a companhia, creio que ele mereça.

- Se é isso que quer, apoiarei sua decisão. No entanto, lastimo que o negócio tenha de passar para mãos estranhas depois de tudo que seu pai e seu tio fizeram. Há quanto esta enfrentando essa... crise?

Ela suspirou com ar cansado.

- Comecei a notar os primeiros sintomas há um ano, mas continuei fingindo, ignorei, justificando cada incidente. Então ele fez uma enorme confusão com a conta de um de nossos maiores clientes, e decidi que era hora de tomar uma atitude. No mês passado sugeri que vendêssemos a Crabbe.

- E Aro recusou a sugestão?

- Sim. Acho que ele tem medo de reconhecer que está doente.

- E como ele reagirá quando você assumir o controle?

- Tio Aro vai ficar furioso... mas, no fundo, sei que se sentirá aliviado quando superar o impacto da novidade.

Jasper pensou nas alternativas e descobriu que eram poucas.

- Percebe que nosso casamento tornou-se imperativo? Se alguém descobrir sobre a doença de Aro, não conseguirá vender a companhia nem pela metade do valor real.

- Eu sei.

Ele pôs a mão no bolso e pegou uma pequena caixa de veludo.

- Estou carregando isto comigo há alguns dias, esperando pelo momento ideal. Creio que o momento chegou. - Abriu a caixa e tirou dela um anel de rubis e diamantes entrelaçados formando um coração. Segurando a mão dela, colocou o anel em seu dedo. – Quer casar comigo, Allie?

- É lindo! – ela murmurou emocionada. – Rubi é a minha pedra da sorte.

- A minha é o diamante. Por isso escolhi esse anel. O joalheiro me contou que rubis significam devoção e integridade, enquanto os diamantes representam invencibilidade e boa sorte. Espero que ele esteja certo.

- Também representam a inocência, algo que espero vê-lo provar em breve.

- É uma combinação, Allie. Uma combinação vencedora. E então? Aceita meu pedido?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Não vai se arrepender. Juro que vou ajudá-la a cuidar de tudo. Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para protegê-la. Prometo. – e beijou-a.

---

- Nervosa?

Alice olhou para a porta da sala do juiz de paz e assentiu.

- Um pouco. Mas estou feliz por termos optado por ter ficado na cidade. Eu não suportaria uma viagem até Las Vegas.

- Também prefiro me casar aqui, em casa. Assim poderemos celebrar nossa noite de núpcias no meu apartamento.

Céus. A noite de núpcias.

Alice não tinha dado um real importância para essa noite... Não até agora.

- Boa idéia. Honor nos fará companhia.

- Um gato. – ele resmungou. – Era tudo que eu queria na minha lua-de-mel.

- Não é uma lua-de-mel! É...

- Uma noite de núpcias. Quase a mesma coisa. Trouxe algo para tentar acalmá-la, mas agora estou pensando que só vou conseguir alimentar seu nervosismo. Aqui esta. – e ofereceu uma caixa bem embrulhada.

- O que é? Meu Deus! espero que não seja algo terno e sem valor. – comentou. Assim não se sentiria tão mal quando entregasse o que levara para o futuro marido.

- Receio que não. É melhor preparar-se para um daqueles momentos emocionantes que tanto detesta.

- Obrigado pelo aviso. – abriu a caixa e fechou os olhos, lutando contra a imensa emoção que ameaçava domina-la. – Jasper! O que você fez?

Ele removeu o véu curto e delicado, uma peça com muitas décadas de existência.

- Minha bisavó fez este véu para o casamento de minha mãe. As esposas de meus irmãos não puderam usá-lo, por que optaram por cerimônias pouco convencionais. Você será a primeira.

- Está tentando dizer que nosso casamento é convencional?

- Comparado ao de meus irmãos...

- Estou começando a ficar assustada.

- Você ainda não sabe de nada.

- Por que fez isso? Não estamos nos casando de verdade.

- Nosso casamento será real Allie. Só você ainda não se deu conta disso, mas o tempo a fará aceitar a realidade. E fiz isso por que você não tem mais ninguém para cuidar de detalhes como este. – Ajeitou o véu sobre a cabeça da noiva e sorriu. – Se sua mãe fosse viva, ou a minha, tudo teria sido resolvido. – De outro bolso, retirou dois clipes de ouro com pequenas pedras azuis para prender o véu em seus cabelos. – Estes são novos. Comprei o par quando vinha para cá.

Lágrimas queimavam em seus olhos.

- Estou tão embaraçada! Acho que não posso mais entregar o presente que escolhi.

- Nem pense nisso! – Jasper sorriu. – Onde esta ele?

Relutante ela entregou uma embalagem pequena e redonda.

- Espero que seu senso de humor esteja intacto. - Alice deu um pequeno sorriso, esperando a reação de Jasper.

Jasper rasgou o papel e deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

- Removedor de manchas?

- Acha que vai funcionar? Perdi a conta de quantas camisas suas já arruinei com meu batom.

Jasper ainda estava rindo quando o juiz os chamou. O procedimento foi rápido, mas Alice surpreendeu-se com a emoção provocada pela troca dos votos. Quando foram declarados marido e mulher, as lágrimas corriam soltas pelo seu rosto.

- Não chore _pequena_. Este é um momento de alegria.

- Oh, mas eu estou feliz! Muito feliz!

Tomando-a nos braços, Jasper beijou-a como se fosse realmente marido apaixonado, não um parceiro comercial selando um acordo temporário. Depois ele disse algo que a deixou em pânico. Sorrindo, com uma paixão que transbordava de seus olhos escuros, ele murmurou:

- Agora você é minha, _pequena Allie_.

Alice removeu o véu e deixou-o sobre a cômoda com uma certa reverência. Era difícil aceitar que agora tinha um marido. Fitou-o e sentiu-se amedrontada com a firmeza daquele olhar profundo.

- Agora que estamos casados, eu assumo o comando. – disse ela com firmeza.

Jasper ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como?

- Foi o que combinamos.

- Nós combinamos?

- Sim, você aceitou a condição quando estávamos acertando os detalhes de nosso acordo. E foi uma decisão sensata, se me permite comentar.

- Sem duvida. Agora vai dizer que fui pratico, racional e lógico.

- Oh, não! Essa é a minha maneira de tomar decisões. Você sempre deixa a emoção interferir no processo.

- É mesmo?

O sorriso que bailava nos lábios dele a incomodava, mas não recuaria agora. Estavam casados há poucas horas. Se o deixasse tomar o poder, estaria perdida.

- É claro que sim. Seus presentes de casamento, por exemplo. Foram frutos de uma decisão emocional. Romântica, sem duvida, mas emocional.

- Gostou deles?

- Muito.

- Queria que nosso casamento fosse inesquecível.

- Como um acordo lucrativo, você quer dizer?

- Não. – E tomou-a nos braços para um beijo rápido. – Como um casamento de verdade.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Beijando minha esposa.

- Mas... eu não disse que devia beijar-me

- É verdade. Mas também não disse que não devia beijá-la. Imaginei que apreciaria uma certa demonstração de iniciativa.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia...

- É uma ótima idéia!

- Pretende consumar nosso casamento, não é?

- Admito que pensei nessa possibilidade.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Esta dizendo que devo parar?

Algo no tom de voz sugeria que devia tomar cuidado.

- Prefiro não tratar essa questão como uma ordem.

- Bela decisão.

- Mas tentarei demove-lo do propósito. Precisa entender que não há nada de prático nisso... não existe uma razão concreta para dormirmos juntos. Em termos comerciais, o que teríamos a lucrar?

- Se pensa assim, não dormiremos juntos.

- Não?

- Não. Apenas faremos amor.

Antes que pudesse reagir, ele a empurrou na direção da cama, onde fez com que se sentasse. Ajoelhado a seus pés, segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Confie em mim Allie.

- Eu confio.

- Então admita que estamos vivendo algo muito mais intenso que um simples contrato. Pela primeira vez na vida reconheça que existe um momento em que temos de viver as emoções. E este é o nosso momento.

- Não... não era isso que eu queria. Planejei um casamento para salvar minha empresa, não para sentir... – era difícil conter as lagrimas. – Eu não devia sentir nada por você.

- Então, por que me escolheu? Por que não se casou com outro homem qualquer? Alguém que assinasse um acordo pré-nupcial e partisse sem fazer alarde logo que você assumisse o controle da Crabbe?

- Por que não confiava em mais ninguém. Só em você.

- Esta falando sério?

- Contratei um detetive para investigá-lo Jasper. Assim que li aquele relatório e tomei conhecimento de todas as injustiças praticadas contra você, soube que era o homem mais digno e honrado que poderia encontrar.

- E eu tenho certeza de que jamais desejei outra mulher como desejo você.

Tensa, Alice esperou que ele desse o próximo passo. Era inútil continuar negando. Sabia o que queria e não se deixaria enganar por um pacote de mentiras criadas para confundir e causar sofrimento. Não usaria a capa dos sentimentos para disfarçar o desejo. Precisava da saciedade física, mas nem por isso perdera o controle.

Respirando fundo, disse:

- Se me beijar, aposto que posso despi-lo em tempo recorde.

Ele sorriu.

- Nesse caso, o que estamos esperando?

Jasper beijou Alice como nunca havia feito antes.

Ele a deitou sobre a cama, e delicadamente deitou-se sobre ela.

Alice cumpriu a promessa. Tirou peça por peça de Jasper. Ela estava um pouco insegura, e até mesmo tímida. Nunca parara para pensar em que ponto sua intimidade com Jasper poderia chegar, e agora ela estava vendo o que era.

Com delicadeza e rapidez, Jasper também despiu Alice. Ele beijou cada centímetro de pele dela como nenhum homem antes havia feito. Desde a cintura até seus lábios, demorando mais neles. Ambos agora estavam nus e excitados, trocando caricias que alimentavam o desejo e conferiam imenso prazer.

- Possua-me Jasper. – ela suplicou com voz rouca, tomada pela paixão incontrolável. – Agora!

- Como parceiro comercial ou como marido?

- Como marido. Como o homem a quem confio todos os meus segredos.

Jasper não queria que aquele momento fosse somente um ápice de paixão e desejo. Ele queria tornar aquilo eterno, e demonstrar todo o amor que sentia pela pequena Alice.

Ele não se cansava de beijar cada pedaço de Alice, explorando cada parte de seu corpo. Alice se deliciava enquanto sentia aquele lábios perfeitos em todos os cantos. Ela queria fazê-lo sentir a mesma coisa.

Com uma força que ela nem sabia de onde veio, conseguiu inverter as posições, deixando Jasper sob ela. Tal movimento fez Jasper se assustar.

- Minha vez. - Alice sussurou para ele, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha logo após.

Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo de ambos em perfeita harmonia.

O prazer era cada vez mais evidente em Alice. Aquele era um lado que supreendeu Jasper. A pequena e aparente frágil Alice, tinha dentro de si uma mulher fogosa e selvagem, que agora estava sendo rebelada.

Alice distribuiu os beijos e pequenas mordidas, fazendo assim como ele fez à ela, explorando cada parte daquele corpo perfeito.

Aquilo estava deixando-o louco. Ele inverteu as posições novamente.

Ele encarou os olho de Alice. Até neles ele conseguia ver o desejo transborbando. E a vontade de saciar todo aquele desejo era evidente em seus próprios olhos.

- Possua-me Jasper. – a suplica veio junto com um leve gemido dessa vez. Aquele som perfeito saindo dos lábios de Alice fez com que ele atendesse de imediato o pedido de Alice.

Ele a penetrou lentamente, prolongando o prazer que ela estava sentindo.

Enquanto penetrava em seu corpo e executava uma dança mais antiga que o mundo, Jasper murmurava palavras que a enlouqueciam, acariciando e beijando, provocando. Alice se encontrava no mesmo estado que ele. Sua voz rouca, seus gemidos de satisfação e desejo, eram seguidos por carícias beijos, e loucuras.

- Eu quero mais... - ela implorou com desespero, sentindo que Jasper diminuia o ritmo.

- Por quê?

- Porque...

- Fale, _pequena_...

Alice balançou a cabeça com ar confuso. Por que ele não a levava ao clímax? Por que insistia em conter-se? Por que não acompanhava na busca da satisfação das necessidades?

- Por favor...

- Não entendo o que quer...

- Quero que se entregue por completo.

- Mas eu estou... você sabe que estou me entregando.

- Não. Sei que tem medo, e por isso tenta conter-se. Entregue-se.

- Não entendo. O que quer de mim? Fale e terá.

- Quero sua rendição. Disse que confia em mim. Então entregue-se sem restrições. Renda-se. Eu o protegerei. Juro!

Alice o abraçou e acompanhou-o naquela dança primitiva e elementar. Os movimentos eram rápidos e deliciosos.

Quando o clímax chegou, forte envolvente e explosivo, toda intenção de controle de ambos desapareceram em suas mentes.

- Jasper! – Era um grito de rendição, e ambos sabiam disso.

Então ele a acompanhou no mergulhou para o mundo das sensações, fundindo corpos, almas e corações.

Não havia mais como negar. Alarmada, Alice se deu conta de que uma mudança irrevogável e profunda havia acontecido. Lutava contra o inevitável, mas jamais poderia vencer aquela batalha em particular. Por isso desistiu e abriu mão do controle. Alice deixara de existir. No lugar dela desabrochava _Allie_, e havia sido Jasper, _seu marido_, que promovera a transformação. E, naquele momento de paixão intensa e profunda, ela murmurou seu nome e sussurrou palavras que formariam fortes elos de ligação.

Havia dado a ele a mais doce das promessas... sua rendição incondicional.

* * *

**(/NA:Take Me Out - Franz Ferdinand)  
**

**-**

**Desculpe a demora...**

**Depois de tantas ameaças de sequestro por causa de minha demora... ;-D  
**

**Finalmente eu voltei!!... Agora pra ficar... Por que aqui, aqui é meu lugar... *cantando*  
**

**[/Me ignorem... Bateu um momento fã de Roberto Carlos agora.... kkkkkkkkkkkkkk'... mas eu não sou fã, só pra deixar claro, ok.... kkkkkkkk']**

**Me desculpem pela cena de lemmon triste que ficou essa... Prometo que a próxima ficará melhor...  
**

**-**

**Obrigada pelas reviews:::**

**-  
**

_**Rodrigo Reis**_

_**MahRathbone**_

_**Thamy88**_

_**Loveblack Cullen**_

_**Alice Elfa Cullen**_

_**Lilith Mah Cullen**_

_**Juru**_

_**Raquel Cullen**_

_**tatianne beward**_

_**Milena Fernandes**_

_**Mymy Whitlock**_

_**Allie B. Malfoy**_

**-**

**Que bom que vocês estão gostando da fic... É muito bom saber... XD'**

**-**

**Bjos, gatas... e gato tbm!! *-***


	10. Show Me What I'm Looking For

**CAPITULO IX - Show Me What I'm Looking For (Mostre-me O Que Estou Procurando)  
**

**

* * *

**Alice acordou com a luz do sol penetrando no quarto de Jasper. Seu quarto. Agora estavam casados, comprometidos pelas palavras que haviam dito e pelo laço físico que forjaram. Levantando-se devagar, foi abrir a mala que levara na noite anterior e retirou dela uma camisola de renda e algodão, um surpreendente compromisso entre suas preferências pessoais e o gosto refinado do marido. Depois de vesti-la, pegou um bloco de anotações, uma caneta e os óculos, e voltou para cama a fim de organizar os pensamentos. Queria redigi algumas notas antes que Jasper acordasse, apenas algumas diretrizes sobre como esperava conduzir o casamento, por que, de uma coisa estava certa; não podia permitir que a união prosseguisse como havia começado. Posto isso, começou a relação que logo ganhou corpo.

- O item número três é aceitável, mas recuso-me a concordar com o primeiro.

A voz dele a assustou.

- Não percebi que estava acordado. – Alice disse constrangida.

- É evidente que não. Ou não teria se vestido. Agora vou ter que me empenhar para reparar seu erro. – Aquele sorriso que deixava Alice tonta estava ali, mas ela tinha que se concentrar nos negócios.

- Por favor, prefiro continuar vestida.

- Não foi o que disse ontem à noite.

- Ontem a noite foi uma aberração.

- Não se refira a nossa noite de núpcias como uma aberração, por favor. Por que quer mudar o rumo do nosso casamento?

- Não creio que este seja o momento apropriado para discutirmos...

- Número um da lista – ele a interrompeu. – Quer mudar o rumo de nosso casamento. Por quê? Por que perdeu o controle e se deixou levar pelas emoções?

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Por que faz tanta questão de separar o que sente de suas decisões profissionais?

- Porque este é o caminho mais sensato.

- Não sou nenhum idiota. É claro que existe um motivo por trás dessa sua obsessão pela razão e pela lógica. Que segredo insiste em manter escondido de mim?

- Não é nenhum segredo. É apenas uma decisão razoável baseada na...

- Chega!

Assustada, ela se levantou e correu para o centro do quarto, derrubando o bloco de anotações e a caneta.

- Quer saber o que está por trás da minha obsessão pela lógica? Pois bem, eu vou dizer! – explodiu. – Não permito que as emoções influenciem minhas decisões porque já cometi esse erro há anos.

- E pagou por ele?

- Não. Os empregados da Future Corporation pagaram por mim.

- Como? O que está dizendo?

- Não imagina como eu era aos vinte e um anos de idade, Jasper. Ambiciosa, sempre segura das minhas habilidades... Afinal vivia no mundo das grandes corporações desde os dez anos e tinha certeza de saber de tudo.

- Certamente sabia mais do que as pessoas de sua idade.

- Mas não o bastante! Era arrogante, entende? Exigi o comando da minha companhia para que pudesse provar ao mundo meu brilhantismo. Tio Aro não aprovava a idéia de entregar-me a Future. Tivemos discussões horríveis, mas eu consegui convencê-lo, afinal. Assumi o controle, mas havia algo que eu não sabia.

- O que?

- A Future era uma pequena empresa de comércio exterior, insignificante se comparada ao porte da Cullen ou da de Volturi, mas com grande potencial. Um mês depois de me sentar na cadeira da presidência, descobri que alguém estava usando a companhia como cenário para negociações ilegais. Havia um mercado negro instalado na empresa, cópias piratas de filmes famosos eram enviados ao exterior através da Future, bem como programas de computadores, chips e vídeo games. A lista era impressionante.

- O que você fez?

- Eu... – ela hesitou. – O que você teria feito?

A reposta foi rápida e precisa.

- Teria descoberto o responsável e chamado a polícia para entregá-lo junto com todas as provas.

- Uma solução excelente. Mas eu escolhi outro caminho. Estava tão furiosa, que resolvi mostrar quem mandava naquela companhia. Demiti várias pessoas.

- Os culpados?

- Não. Demiti todo o escalão superior da hierarquia da Future. E os denunciei publicamente, afirmando que eram cúmplices por estarem no comando. Em minha opinião, eles deviam ter descoberto o esquema de contrabando. Eram culpados.

Jasper levantou-se e foi abraçá-la perto da janela, de onde ela olhava a cidade.

- Conseguiu encontrar quem estava por trás das remessas ilegais?

- Sim. Era... Um funcionário administrativo que cuidava do embarque de mercadorias. Um simples auxiliar de despacho. E eu destruí a reputação de todos aqueles executivos por conta de uma decisão impulsiva. Reagi no calor da ira, em vez de analisar a situação com calma e usar a lógica. Se houvesse esperado...

- O que Aro fez?

- Nada. Implorei a ele para que consertasse tudo, mas meu tio se negou a interferir. Disse que eu queria a responsabilidade, e que teria que aprender a lidar com as conseqüências que eram inerentes ao poder.

- Imagino que tenha reparado seu erro.

- Pedi desculpas publicamente e ajudei a maioria dos ex-funcionários da Future a encontrarem novas colocações. Mas não foi o bastante. Jamais poderei compensá-los por todo o mal que causei. – e girou em seus braços. – Agora entende porque compreendo que está sofrendo? Por que tenho tanta certeza da sua inocência? Desde o início, analisei a situação do ponto de vista lógico. Pesquisei, investiguei, refleti, e em nenhum momento julguei ou tirei conclusões. Não permiti que minha decisão sofresse influências da emoção ou do instinto. E nunca mais permitirei que isso aconteça.

- Está brincando, Allie? Todas as suas decisões foram baseadas na emoção e no instinto! Pelo menos aquelas relacionadas ao meu caso.

- Não seja ridículo!

- Você descartou as provas contra mim sem nenhum argumento concreto.

- De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Colocou-se a meu favor desde o início sem nenhuma evidência que comprovasse minha inocência. Não me leve a mal. Aprecio sua confiança, mas...

- Não se incomode com demonstrações de gratidão!

- Não precisa ser sarcástica. Só estou discutindo esse assunto por causa daquela lista absurda. Quer mudar as condições do nosso casamento, e não vou aceitar imposições dessa natureza.

- Não quero mudar nada. Só estou tentando retomar nosso acordo original. Ontem à noite...

- Você ficou apavorada. Por isso quer mudar tudo.

- Você ficou maluco? Não é nada disso!

- Sabe que estou dizendo a verdade. Ontem à noite você perdeu o controle, e hoje entrou em pânico porque percebeu que não pode dominar os sentimentos. Não esperava sentir nada por mim, e isso a assusta. Tem medo porque é tarde demais. Por mais que lute e relacione argumentos ridículos, existe um laço emocional entre nós. Fez escolhas e tomou decisões desprovidas de lógica, e agora está tentando ocultar a verdade. Negar o que sente.

- Não!

- Não se casou comigo só para salvar sua empresa. Se fosse só isso, teria escolhido um individuo comum e simples, alguém que pudesse manipular. Mas não foi o que fez. Você me escolheu, mesmo sabendo que não seria capaz de manter-se indiferente.

- Eu sou capaz de tudo que quiser fazer!

- Seja honesta, Allie. Sentiu o laço entre nós desde o início. Sabe que enlouquecemos de desejo cada vez que nos tocamos. Está tremendo em meus braços! E cada beijo, cada carícia, cada noite de amor servirá para fortalecer essa ligação.

- Não! É só... Luxúria. Química.

- É amor.

- Não! Nunca mais pronuncie essa palavra! – gritou desesperada, livrando-se do abraço com um gesto apavorado.

- Por quê? – ele a alcançou e segurou-a gentilmente pelos cabelos, obrigando-a a encará-lo. – Por que tem medo dela? Porque seus pais morreram, levando com eles o amor que sentia? Porque seu tio, apesar de toda a devoção, nunca entendeu o que era amar uma criança? Porque aprendeu a evitar as emoções que poderiam destruí-la?

- Pare! – Alice tampou os ouvidos. – Não consigo pensar.

Ele segurou as mãos dela.

- E os presentes que me deu? Foram escolhas do coração, Allie. Objetos mediante os quais ia aos poucos colocando em minhas mãos pequenas parcelas de você mesma. São tesouros que guardarei com carinho até o fim de meus dias.

Alice chorava como uma criança assustada.

- Não posso amar você. Senão...

- O que? O que pode acontecer de tão terrível, _pequena_?

- Cometerei um engano! Outro erro grave como o que cometi com a Future!

- Ou passará a tomar decisões usando o coração, além do cérebro. Sem raiva, sem análises complexas e frias, mas com amor e generosidade, com os sentimentos que fazem parte de sua personalidade.

- Esta enganado! Quer transformar nosso relacionamento em algo romântico. Dormi com você, Jasper, mas não foi por amor. Foi apenas luxúria. Sexo entendeu? Puro e simples.

- Não há nada de puro ou simples na luxúria. Não jogue fora algo que é tão importante para nós.

Ela recuou com passos lentos, temendo sucumbir.

- Não amo você Jasper. Lamento se deu mais importância ao nosso relacionamento do que ele realmente tem, mas...

- Eu não me enganei. – ele afirmou com tom neutro enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro. - E vou lhe dizer uma coisa. – continuou ao alcançar a porta. – Quando manchamos algo puro e belo, é preciso mais do que um removedor para reparar o dano. Não manche o que existe entre nós, porque está correndo o risco de apagar o brilho para sempre.

Uma hora mais tarde, Alice entrou no elevador vazio e pressionou o botão que a levaria ao andar do escritório de Jasper. Precisava encontrá-lo o mais depressa possível. Limpando as lágrimas, decidiu que não continuaria chorando. Era irracional, uma explosão tola e sem sentido cujo único propósito era promover o alívio de emoções tipicamente femininas. Era melhor enfrentar o problema do que sucumbir sob o peso de tal pressão.

No instante em que as portas se abriram, ela saiu correndo. Uma legião de Cullens ocupava o corredor silencioso. Esperava que ainda não soubessem de nada. Precisava falar com Jasper antes que a notícia fosse divulgada. Correndo, passou pelo meio dos cunhados e empurrou Peter antes de atirar-se nos braços do marido. As sentir-se protegida e amparada, deu vazão ao pranto.

- O que esta acontecendo? – Edward perguntou.

- Jasper fez Alice chorar. – disse Seth, aparentando ser o único divertido lá.

- O que fez com ela? – Indagou Emmett.

- Talvez ela não queira Jasper, afinal. Talvez prefira chorar no ombro de Peter. – Seth novamente engraçado.

Peter sorriu.

- Creio que nossa querida cunhada finalmente aprendeu a diferenciar o marido de mim.

- _Cretinos_! – Jasper explodiu. – Não percebem que ela está nervosa? – encarou-a – O que aconteceu, _Allie_? Porque está chorando?

- Oh, Jasper! O segredo foi descoberto. E você está sendo caluniado mais uma vez.

- Acalme-se e explique o que está havendo, por favor.

- O repórter disse que você havia dado a informação.

- Que informação?

- Sobre Aro. Alguém revelou os detalhes de seu prontuário mádico, e todos afirmam que foi você.

Jasper olhou os irmãos.

- Edward, verifique e descubra o que está acontecendo. Emmett, veja se consegue descobrir quem revelou toda história.

- Não consegue imaginar? – Emmett, como todos na sala, sabia bem quem havia feito tal coisa.

- Não quero suposições. Quero provas.

- Não vai ser fácil.

- Encontre um jeito! – e levou a esposa para o escritório. Assim que fechou a porta, colocou-a sentada no sofá e foi buscar uma dose de conhaque no bar instalado em um canto da sala. – Vamos, beba isto e conte-me o que sabe.

Alice provou a bebida e respirou fundo antes de começar o relato.

- Um repórter do Financial Times telefonou tentando confirmar informações que havia recebido sobre a saúde de Aro.

- Você negou tudo, não?

- Sim, é claro, mas ele não acreditou em mim. Disse está verificando informações confidenciais obtidas a partir de uma conversa telefônica com meu marido.

- Não falo com a imprensa, há mais de um ano, Allie.

- Eu sei que não foi você. Tenho certeza de que Volturi está por trás disso. Não imaginou como consegui tomar conhecimento do prontuário médico de Aro, mas só pode ter sido isso.

- Lamento ser indelicado, _minha pequena. _Mas seu tio piorou muito nos últimos meses. Um bom detetive não precisaria se esforçar muito para descobrir toda a verdade. – ele foi se servir de uma dose de uísque que bebeu de um só gole. – Sem dúvida, este era o presente de casamento que o canalha prometeu.

Alice arregalou os olhos.

- É claro! Ele disse que o enviaria logo que nos casássemos!

- Acalme-se, está bem? Vamos encontrar uma saída.

- Esperei muito para me casar, não é? O valor da Crabbe está despencando no mercado, e tudo por minha culpa!

- Não. A culpa é minha. Devia ter enfrentado Volturi.

- Não seja tolo! Você não tem culpa nenhuma, e juro que vou provar sua inocência.

- Esta é minha esposa racional e lógica. – ele sorriu com tristeza, sentando-se no sofá para abraçá-la. – Não se preocupe _pequena_. Os Cullens estão do seu lado. E vai descobrir que somos muito determinados.

- Pelo menos há um ponto favorável em tudo isso.

- Qual?

- Ontem à noite meu advogado recebeu uma proposta pela Crabbe. E mesmo depois do escândalo, a proposta foi mantida.

- Por um valor muito baixo, suponho?

- Como adivinhou?

- Intuição.

- Se consegui-los convencê-los de garantir os direitos dos funcionários, talvez eu venda.

- Quem fez a oferta?

- Uma empresa chamada Obit. Já ouviu falar?

- Não que eu me lembre.

- O valor proposto seria ridículo em circunstâncias normais, mas combinado com o que recebi de sua família pela Future, deve ser o bastante para o tratamento de Aro.

- E você?

- Estou acostumada a trabalhar para viver. Não sei se alguém vai querer contratar uma executiva que arruinou a empresa da família no momento em que pôs as mãos nela, mas...

- Já disse que você não teve culpa.

- Talvez não. Mas a responsabilidade é minha.

Jasper suspirou.

- Perdoe-me, Allie. Prometi protegê-la e não cumpri minha palavra. Sabia que Volturi tinha algo em mente, mas em vez de ir atrás dele e descobrir seu plano, fiquei esperando.

- Não podia saber que ele agiria dessa maneira.

- Talvez não. Mas ele cometeu um erro. Um grave erro.

- Qual?

- Ninguém prejudica o que é meu. Volturi vai pagar o que fez. Juro.

- Não sou propriedade sua.

- Não? Depois do que aconteceu ontem à noite? Depois de tudo que foi dito essa manhã? Por acaso percebeu que quase derrubou Peter para chegar até mim há alguns minutos? Você sentiu uma diferença, e só há uma explicação para isso. Existe uma ligação muito forte entre nós.

O pavor invadiu novamente, como havia acontecido naquela manhã.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que lhe dizer? Nosso casamento não é real! Se a venda da Crabbe concretizar-se, não teremos mais de manter a ficção.

- Nosso casamento não é ficção. Trocamos votos sagrados. – Jasper lembrou em tom furioso.

Ela se levantou, disposta a manter uma certa distancia do marido.

- Votos que, de acordo com o que combinamos, seriam temporários.

- E quanto à outra promessa que fez? Vai quebrá-la também?

- Se está se referindo a sua reputação, não precisamos continuar casados para restaurá-la.

Jasper abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Depois de alguns instantes voltou a encará-la.

- É evidente que já pensou em tudo. Quais são seus planos, Alice?

Ele a chamara de Alice novamente. Era a segunda vez que usava seu nome de batismo. O pavor a invadia. Por que tinha de se preocupar? Não estava ligada a Jasper. Não realmente. Tinham um agradável relacionamento físico, mas era só. Se optassem pela separação, lamentaria, mas a vida seguiria em frente.

- Vou marcar uma reunião com os representantes da Obit para discutirmos a proposta. – disse ao marido.

- E depois? O que pretende fazer depois de vender a empresa?

- Bem, então me empenharei em provar sua inocência.

- E nós?

- Nós... Faremos o que é mais sensato. Vamos nos separar.

- Muito lógico.

- Eu o preveni. – lembrou desesperada – Não pode dizer que foi enganado

- Escolheu um mau momento para assumir esse seu lado lógico, meu amor. Espero que não se arrependa mais tarde. – Jasper foi abrir a porta do escritório, indicando que a conversa chegara ao fim. – Avise-me quando marcar a reunião.

- Por quê? Quer participar dela?

- É claro que sim. Espero que não tente conduzir essa discussão sem minha presença. Faça isso por mim e juro que não pedirei mais nada.

- Está bem, você será informado.

A porta aberta era como um túnel sem fim diante dela. Jasper sempre a beijara no momento da despedida. Parte dela ansiava por esse beijo, mas sabia que ele não aconteceria. De cabeça erguida, passou pela porta.

- Só mais uma coisa, Sra. Cullen.

Ela se virou ansiosa.

- Sim?

- Sobre aquela outra promessa... À que fez ontem á noite... Saiba que pretendo cobrá-la.

Jasper estava parado ao lado da janela, olhando para o prédio da Crabbe e Associados do outro lado da rua. Maldição! Exercera uma pressão prematura e exagerada, forçando-a a confrontar emoções para as quais ainda não estava preparada. Também a obrigara a examinar os próprios sentimentos, algo que a assustara ainda mais. Como conseqüência, sua querida esposa entrara em pânico. E fugira.

Esperava que ela encarasse a realidade depois que fizessem amor, porque imaginara que o laço entre eles seria forte o bastante para superar o medo. Por um momento, Allie estivera próxima das emoções. Mas a manhã chegara, e ela havia fugido.

A ironia era de enlouquecer. Tudo que ela fazia, cada decisão que tomava brotava de sua essência apaixonada. Mas Alice não compreendia. Passara anos acreditando ser fria, analítica e lógica, mas era uma mulher feita para o amor. Seu amor. Tudo que tinha a fazer era convencê-la disso.

Jasper pousou as mãos e a testa no vidro gelado da janela.

_Volte para mim, Allie. Amo você_

Alice estava parada ao lado da janela, olhando para o prédio da Cullen do outro lado da rua. Maldição! Jasper exercera uma pressão prematura e exagerada, forçando-a a confrontar emoções para as quais ainda não estava preparada. Por isso entrara em pânico. E fugira. E tudo porque ele havia criado uma enorme confusão em torno de um fato simples. Conseguira distingui-lo de Peter.

Haviam feito amor. E depois disso soubera qual dos dois gêmeos era seu marido. Bem, e o que Jasper esperava? Eventualmente aconteceria. Mas isso não significava que haviam forjado um elo místico, uma ligação emocional. O incidente era perfeitamente lógico, resultado de sua capacidade analítica e de seu raciocínio dedutivo.

E do _amor _que sentia por ele.

Alice tentava respirar, pensar, reconhecer qualquer tipo de estímulo sensorial que não fosse a assustadora descoberta. Incrédula, recuou alguns passos para afastar-se da janela. Depois de toda negação, depois de toda aquela conversa sobre desejo e luxúria, cometera o pior de todos os erros. Permitira que o coração sobrepujasse o cérebro.

Amava-o!

Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais positiva se tornava a idéia. Repetir as palavras era o bastante para tirar delas a certeza conferida pela correção, como quando avaliava um problema e deduzia a solução perfeita. Ou quando negociava um contrato, e todas as peças se encaixavam num todo coerente. Como pudera ser tão cega? Era obvio! Lógico e racional. Considerando todas as qualidades de Jasper, estranho teria sido não amá-lo. E não teria entregue seu corpo a um homem por quem não estivesse apaixonada.

O alívio a invadiu. Não precisava ter medo ou envergonhar-se de sentimentos to razoáveis. Jasper era um homem honrado. Jamais a magoaria. Prometera protegê-la e cumpriria a promessa. Se algum dia dissesse que a amava, teria certeza desse amor até o ultimo dia de sua vida. Só havia um pequeno problema. Como poderia reparar todos os erros que cometera? Depois da última conversa que tiveram, como poderia dizer que de repente descobrira que o amava?

Então lembrou-se da promessa da noite de núpcias.. E da ameaça de Jasper sobre cobrar essa promessa. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, e ela olhou para a janela com determinação renovada. Havia uma coisa que podia fazer. Podia livrar-se da Crabbe. E talvez pudesse até obter os fatos necessários para limpar o nome de Jasper Cullen. Quando alcançasse os objetivos, não haveria mais nada entre eles. Nenhuma razão comercial que obrigasse a continuidade do casamento. Então teria uma chance de convencê-lo de seu amor.

Alice posou as mãos e a testa no vidro gelado da janela.

_Espere por mim, amor. Já estou indo..._

_

* * *

_

**(/NA: ****Show Me What I'm Looking For**** - Carolina Liar)  
**

**-**

**Desculpe a demora...**

**Final de bimestre na escola... e eu passei gente!!! \o/ [felicidade de pobre dura pouco, pois eu acho que fiquei pendurada em matemática... mas tudo bem.. xD']**

**Eu ia postar esse capítulo antes, mas lembrei que tinha ENEM essa semana, por isso só estou postado hoje...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...**

-

**A fic já está na reta final... Mas eu estou preparando um epílogo muito gostosinho... Por isso terá um enquete aqui...**

*** "Quem vocês querem que narre o epílogo?"**

**1. Alice?**

**2. Jasper?**

**3. Os dois (alternando é mais gostoso)?**

**-**

**Farei uma apuração dos votos daqui e do outro site onde posto a fic, ok... Assim que tiver o resultado eu posto pra vocês saberem...  
**

**-**

**Obrigada pelas reviews:::**

**-  
**

_**Rodrigo Reis**_

_**MahRathbone**_

_**Thamy88  
**_

**_Bunny93_**

_**Alice Elfa Cullen**_

_**Raquel Cullen**_

_**tatianne beward**_

_**Allie B. Malfoy**_

**_Loo Lupin_**

**-**

**Que bom que vocês estão gostando da fic... É muito bom saber... XD'**

**_Loo Lupin - adorei a sua review.. [eurialtocomela... xD'_**

**_-_**

**__****Bjos!!**  



	11. The Story

**CAPITULO X - The Story (A História)  
**

**

* * *

**

Jasper acabara de chegar. Consciente de que aquele não era o momento para revelar sua recente descoberta, Alice disse apenas:

- Quando tudo isso acabar, precisamos conversar.

- Tem razão.

Angela bateu na porta da sala de reuniões e entrou.

- O representante da Obit chegou. Devo mandá-lo entrar?

- Sim, por favor.

- Prepare-se. – Jasper murmurou,

Antes que pudesse pedir alguma explicação, um homem entrou na sala... E tudo ficou claro.

Volturi sorria satisfeito.

- Olá, Cullen, Alice. Sabia que voltaríamos a nos encontrar.

Anos de prática a ajudaram na dura tarefa de mostrar-se impassível.

- Cheguei a prever este encontro, mas admito que estou surpresa.

- Seu marido não está.

Era verdade. Jasper não parecia surpreso.

- Será que pode nos dar licença? Meu marido e eu precisamos conversar. – disse enquanto se levantava.

- Eu já esperava por isso. – Volturi sentou-se na ponta da mesa. – Só peço que não demorem muito. Sou um homem muito ocupado... E impaciente.

De cabeça erguida, Alice saiu da sala e esperou que o marido a seguisse. Assim que fecharam a porta de seu escritório, ela disparou:

- Sabia que Volturi estava por trás da oferta, não é?

- Eu desconfiava.

- Por que não me preveniu?

- Porque não podia provar nada. Não quis preocupá-la com suspeitas que talvez nem tivessem fundamento. Agora que o pior se confirmou, lidaremos com a situação.

- Não venderei minha empresa para ele!

- Não precisa vender para ninguém.

- Ah, não? Devo deixar a Crabbe ir à falência?

- A falência não é uma conclusão inevitável. Agora você faz parte da família Cullen. Podemos ajudá-la a administrar a empresa até que esteja pronta para assumi-la, ou até que ela recupere o valor no mercado.

Alice franziu a testa. Planejava encerrar os laços comerciais entre eles, não criar outros.

- E sua reputação? As pessoas dirão que revelou a informação sobre Aro para poder assumir o comando de minha companhia.

- As pessoas já estão falando. O tempo colocará um fim nas especulações.

- Não. Se Volturi continuar espalhando rumores. Ou se encontrar outra maneira de nos atingir.

- Ele vai acabar se cansando e voltando sua atenção para outro lugar.

- Jasper, se esse homem é vingativo como você diz, ele não vai desistir tão depressa.

- Vamos, Allie, não deixe que ele fique com sua empresa. Vamos botá-lo para fora daqui.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Angela entrou.

- Com licença Sra. Cullen. Os papéis relacionados à venda da empresa estão prontos para sua assinatura. Devo mandar seu advogado entrar?

Alice hesitou.

- Se vender para Volturi, ele ficará com tudo. Se não, corro o risco de falir, e ele também será beneficiado. E seja qual for minha decisão, sua reputação estará arruinada.

- Para o inferno com minha reputação! Não é ela quem está em discussão.

- Para mim é. Não, Jasper. Não posso encerrar esse assunto. Não enquanto não arrancar de Volturi uma confissão. É quase certo que irei à falência. Mas ainda posso ajudá-lo.

- Droga! Por que sempre tem que fazer a escolha menos razoável? Por favor, seja sensata! Salvar minha reputação não vale o risco de perder a Crabbe!

- Não seja ridículo. Eu nunca faço nada que não seja razoável e sensato. Angela vá busca os papéis.

- Seu advogado pediu para estar presente quando fosse assiná-los. – disse Ângela, tentando não ser intrometida.

- Então o mande entrar.

O entrou no escritório um momento mais tarde. Depois de cumprimentar Jasper, ele olhou para a mesa da cliente.

- Tem certeza de que quer abrir mão dos seus direitos, Sra. Cullen?

- Certeza absoluta.

- Por favor, leia os documentos antes de assiná-los.

- Já li toda a papelada anteriormente.

- Sra. Cullen, insisto em dizer...

- Por favor, , já disse que li a documentação com cuidado e atenção.

Angela colocou uma pasta diante de Alice e virou algumas páginas contidas nela.

- Assine aqui e aqui.

- Allie...

- Tenho um plano – ela interrompeu o marido enquanto assinava os papéis. – Acho que podemos salvar a situação. Mas vai ter de confiar em mim.

- Eu confio. Qual é o plano?

- Creio que podemos levar Volturi a confessar o que fez.

- Como?

- Deixe-me terminar de assinar esses papéis e eu explicarei tudo.

- Allie, esta indo muito depressa. Primeiro me diga o que pretende fazer, depois assine os documentos.

Ela suspirou e largou a caneta.

- Esta bem, aqui vai o plano. A sala de reuniões está equipada com uma câmera oculta para registrar todos os detalhes dos encontros, caso surjam dúvidas posteriores. Angela vai ativar a câmera. Tentarei fazer Volturi confessar antes de concretizar a venda da Crabbe e Associados.

- E se não conseguir?

- Vou ter de me esforçar. - e empurrou os documentos assinados na direção de Angela. – Prometi recuperar sua honra, Jasper, e vou cumprir minha promessa.

Jasper olhou para a secretária e o advogado. Fazendo um gesto discreto em direção a porta. Os dois saíram em seguida. No minuto em que ficou sozinho com a esposa, ele a tomou nos braços.

- Será que não entende? Você restaurou minha honra há semanas, quando entrou em meu escritório e fez aquela proposta de casamento. Foi a única pessoa alheia a família que acreditou em minha inocência, apesar de todas as evidências em contrárias.

Ela sorriu.

- Já disse que foi uma conclusão lógica. Examinei os fatos, analisei as evidências e deduzi a verdade.

- Quantas vezes preciso repetir? As evidências estavam contra mim.

Alice beijou-o.

- Bobagem. Você é um homem honrado, e quem disse o contrário terá de acertar contas comigo.

- Pois este homem honrado fará o possível e o impossível para proteger sua esposa.

Do que ele estava falando?

- Não preciso de proteção. Preciso... Disto. – e beijou-o mais uma vez.

Pela primeira vez, desde que ela mencionara a separação, Jasper sentiu-se esperançoso. Gostaria de apertá-la entre os braços e amarrotar suas roupas. Mas sabia que ela precisaria de toda a confiança de que pudesse dispor para o confronto com Volturi.

- Jasper? – ela murmurou.

- Hmm?

- Tenho uma confissão a fazer. Acho... Que me precipitei ao sugerir a separação. Estive pensando... Se desistir do casamento agora, sua reputação será prejudicada.

- Droga! De novo esta história?

- É lógico! Se eu vender a Crabbe e desistir do casamento, as pessoas dirão que nos separamos porque você não conseguiu o que queria. Se derrotarmos Volturi e nos separarmos, todos pensaram que descobrir algo contra você. De um jeito ou de outro, você será o maior prejudicado.

- E acha que estou preocupado com isso?

- Não. Mas eu estou. O casamento foi idéia minha. Você deveria ser beneficiado por ele, não prejudicado.

- Você jamais poderia me prejudicar.

- Já prejudiquei. E lamento mais do que possa imaginar.

Jasper decidiu que era melhor deixar a conversa para mais tarde, quando tivesse tempo para beijá-la até obrigá-la a aceitar a realidade.

- Está bem, agradeço por sua consideração. Está preparada para enfrentar Volturi?

- Sim, estou.

- Então vamos.

- Espere! Há mais uma coisa que me esqueci de mencionar.

- Mais uma conclusão lógica e sensata?

- Sim, a mais importante de todas. _Eu amo você_.

Jasper encarou-a em silêncio, contendo o ímpeto de tomá-la nos braços e carregá-la para outro lugar qualquer. Allie o _amava_! O que mais poderia desejar?

Mas a realidade impunha outras urgências, e teriam de deixar o sonho para mais tarde.

- _Pequena_, você sabe como escolher o momento ideal para uma confissão. – riu. – Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde, está bem?

Ela riu e dirigiu-se a porta.

Volturi esperava impaciente na sala de reuniões. O advogado do empresário havia chegado e se colocara atrás dele.

- E então? O que decidiu?

- Fecharemos o negócio. – Alice anunciou. – Com uma condição.

- Sempre existe uma condição.

- Ouça com atenção e procure ser flexível, porque tudo vai depender de sua disposição em aceitá-la. Quero a verdade sobre o que aconteceu com os Denali.

- Está brincando?

- Não.

- Porque acha que tenho alguma informação sobre aquele negócio? Devia perguntar ao seu marido. Ele esteve diretamente envolvido na história.

- Pare com a encenação, Volturi. – Jasper intercedeu. – Não queremos um anuncio público. Apenas uma confirmação.

- E o que farão com uma confirmação?

- Não há nada que possamos fazer. O dano já foi feito e é irrevogável.

- Então, porque perder tempo?

- Porque nunca o considerei inteligente o bastante para traçar um plano tão perfeito, desculpe minha franqueza, Volturi, mas a verdade é que você é estúpido demais para isso.

Ele riu.

- Tudo bem, acho que posso satisfazer sua curiosidade... Mas só depois de concretizarmos a venda.

- Esqueça.

- Nesse caso, creio que chegamos a um impasse.

- Tenho uma proposta a fazer. – Alice anunciou. – Eu assino os papéis, mas eles ficarão com meu advogado, sem sua assinatura, até você terminar de contar sua história.

- Você assina e meu advogado fica com os documentos. Cullen poderá agredi-lo para recuperar o contrato, caso eu não cumpra minha parte no acordo.

- Certo. Assim que revelar toda a verdade, a Crabbe será sua e você poderá partir em paz.

- Vamos conversar... Em particular? – Volturi sugeriu vitorioso.

- É claro que sim.

- Não faça isso, Allie. É muito arriscado.

- Temos um acordo. – lembrou Volturi.

- Senhor. – o advogado interrompeu. – Sou obrigado a concordar com Sr. Cullen. Não recomendo uma conversa dessa importância em condições que...

- Como disse a Sra. Cullen, sabemos o que estamos fazendo, Curtis.

- Senhor...

Volturi perdeu o bom humor.

- Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez, antes que Cullen e meu advogado convençam a Sra. Cullen a desistir do negocio.

Logo as equipes jurídicas das duas empresas invadiram a sala. Em pouco tempo, Alice terminava de assinar os outros documentos relativos a venda.

- Pensei ter cuidado disto antes. – ela reclamou.

- Continue assinando. – Wilfred orientou.- A menos que tenha mudado de idéia.

- De jeito nenhum. – e entregou toda a documentação a Curtis. – Agora saiam, por favor. O Sr. Volturi e eu temos um assunto a resolver.

Os três foram deixados sozinhos, e Alice encarou o adversário.

- E então? Estou esperando. E quero que saiba que, caso não revele toda a verdade sobre quem roubou os Denali, eu mesma resgatarei aqueles documentos.

- Tudo bem, vai ouvir a verdade. – Volturi levantou-se. – Apenas um detalhe antes de começarmos. – jogando uma cadeira para um canto da sala, ele posicionou sob a câmera de vídeo e usou-a como escada para arrancar os fios que a mantinham ligada. Depois sorriu. – O disfarce era bom, mas estou acostumado a estudar o ambiente, especialmente antes de fazer uma confissão.

Ela empalideceu. Jasper amparou com um braço e sugeriu que ficasse calma.

- Muito bem, Volturi, estamos esperando.

- É claro. – ele sorriu. – Como sempre, estão enganados. Eu não comecei com os Denali. O início da trama aconteceu na Future, mas sua esposa destruiu meu plano perfeito.

- O que?

- Por que esse ar de espanto, Sra. Cullen? Não podia usar minha empresa para uma operação ilegal e arriscada.

- Então... Foi você? – Alice perguntou surpresa. – E também estava por trás da empresa fantasma que desviou o dinheiro dos Denali?

- Exatamente.

- E pôs a culpa em Jasper! Também espalhou os rumores sobre a saúde de Aro Brandon?

- Bem, eu tinha o dever de alertar a comunidade. Afinal, o presidente da Crabbe e Associados não era tão competente quanto se imaginava. Nem sei se isso é verdade, mas consegui o que queria e, por isso, estou satisfeito. O valor da empresa despencou no mercado, e pude comprá-la por uma quantia irrisória. Procurar o repórter do _Financial Times_ dizendo que era você, Cullen, foi um golpe de mestre.

- Queria fazer Allie duvidar de mim, não?

- É verdade, mas nesse aspecto não obtiver sucesso. Por alguma razão, essa mulher se torna uma criatura irracional quando o assunto é o marido.

- O que? Irracional? – ela gritou.

- Calma, _Allie_...

- Saiba que sou perfeitamente lógica, racional e...

- Não estou interessado. – Volturi a interrompeu com tom de desprezo. – Se já terminamos, gostaria de ir embora.

- Oh, sim, nós já terminamos. – respondeu Jasper. – Infelizmente, vai acabar descobrindo que pagou um bom dinheiro por nada.

- Não seja tolo, Cullen. Sei que a Crabbe e Associados é uma empresa de grande porte.

- Sim, mas as ações de minha esposa são poucas. E foram elas que você comprou. Apenas algumas ações. Um por cento da companhia. Se ela houvesse decidido vender a Cullen, então teria feito um bom negócio. Allie é dona de noventa por cento das ações da companhia de minha família.

Alice olhou para o marido como se estivesse diante de um fantasma.

- O que?

- Os papéis acabaram de ser assinados. Trocamos de titularidade. – e olhou para Volturi com um sorriso frio. – Sabe como são os casais. O que é dela é meu, o que é meu é dela...

- Isto é fraude! Vou levá-los aos tribunais!

- Oh, você não terá tempo para isso. Vai estar muito ocupado com outras questões legais. – e ergueu tom de voz. – Conseguiu gravar tudo, Wilfred?

A porta se abriu.

- Cada palavra, Sr. Cullen. Infelizmente, tivemos de usar força bruta para acalmar o Sr. Curtis e os jornalistas ficaram muito curiosos. Creio que eles têm algumas perguntas a fazer ao Sr. Volturi.

- Jasper, o que significa isso? – Alice perguntou confusa.

Ele removeu o prendedor de gravata equipado com uma mini-câmera e deixou-o sobre a mesa. Volturi levantou-se e cerrou os punhos.

- Vai me pagar pelo que fez Cullen!

Jasper encolheu os ombros.

- Se vai me cobrar por todas as faltas, acrescente mais esta à lista. – e derrubou-o com um único e certeiro soco no queixo. Depois abriu a porta e chamou os jornalistas. – Podem interrogá-lo. Obrigado pelo empréstimo do equipamento. Angela, por favor, traga os documentos que minha esposa assinou anteriormente. Todos eles.

- Jasper, estou esperando uma explicação. Deixei de ser a proprietária da Crabbe?

- Não, meu amor. Wilfred vai trazer os documentos que devolverão todas as coisas aos seus lugares. Agora que todos saberão sobre as mentiras de Volturi, ninguém vai acreditar nas mentiras em torno da saúde de Aro. O valor da Crabbe subirá no mercado e tudo será como antes.

- Por que não me contou que tinha um plano?

- Porque Volturi teria sentido sua segurança. Não viu como ele encontrou a câmera? E como começou a falar depois de vê-la pálida e aflita?

- Quando colocou o equipamento na gravata?

- Quando vínhamos para cá. Ao sair do seu escritório, eu passei pelo banheiro para preparar a câmera. Wilfred tinha os papéis preparados desde quando me contou que pretendia marcar uma reunião com o representante da Obit.

- Jasper, se sua intuição houvesse falhado nada mais poderia recuperar sua reputação no mercado. Sacrificou tudo por mim?

- E você, o que fez?

- Eu? Ora, tomei a decisão lógica e...

- Chega, Allie! Estava disposta a vender sua companhia por nada, e tudo para recuperar minha reputação!

- Mas você redigiu um documento transferindo a Cullen para mim! Tem idéia do que isso... Ei, espere um minuto! Seus irmãos sabem disso?

- É claro que sim. Todos eles assinaram o contrato. Você é a nova dona da Cullen, Allie.

- Mas... Porque eles fariam tal coisa?

- Porque agora você faz parte da família. E ninguém ataca um Cullen e escapa ileso.

- Mas o casamento... Eles sabiam que seria temporário.

- Não. Eles sempre souberam que nosso casamento seria eterno. Você foi a única a acreditar nessa tolice de acordo comercial.

- Está dizendo... – devia ser um sonho. – Está sugerindo...?

- Estamos casados, _pequena_, e para sempre. Você provou seu amor por mim em nossa noite de núpcias, também hoje quando me destingiu de Peter, e agora quando arriscou tudo para salvar minha reputação.

- Eu disso que o amo. E fiz uma promessa em nossa noite de núpcias.

- Então não esqueceu...

- Não. Eu disse que o amaria até o fim dos meus dias. Naquele momento não me dei conta de que revelava uma verdade. Pensei que fosse apenas poesia, entusiasmo...

- Também amo você, Allie. E vou amá-la para sempre.

O beijo selou o início de uma nova era, de um futuro que seria dominado pelo amor e pelas mais profundas e sinceras emoções. Alice sabia que seria feliz. E Jasper também...

* * *

**(/NA: The Story - Brandi Carlile)**

-

**Minha galerinha... esse foi o último capítulo... ==s'**

Mas como prometi... Vou escrever um epílogo para essa história...

Na votação que eu havia iniciado no capítulo anterior, perguntando quem vocês queriam que fizesse a narração do epílogo, Alice e Jasper ganharam... então vou ficar trocando de ponto de vista...

Bjos!! Até o epílogo... *--*


End file.
